


Chasing Ghosts

by Silmarwen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Mostly Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimentation, Experimentation AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, POV Alternating, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Previous FE Game Mechanics, Rescue Mission, Torture, no beta we die like Glenn, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: Claude died at the Garreg Mach Monastery five years ago, but those in the Golden Deer house know, it was a lie and they're determined to get him back. They'll do everything in their power to do it too, even if it means going to Dimitri's forces for help.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan & Lysithea von Ordelia, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 140
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

At the battle of Garreg Mach Monastery in 1180, 31st Lone Moon, heir to House Riegan and the Leicester Alliance, Claude von Riegan, died to an arrow in his gut. Healers arrived too late to save his life. Those of the Golden Deer grieved his death, and the Alliance grieved the end of House Riegan. Mysteriously, it was said his body vanished from the battle field before it could be retrieved, so he was never given a proper burial.

* * *

To say the Alliance fell apart during the war was an understatement. House Gloucester easily gave in to the Empire and Ordelia followed shortly after. Edmund is barely hanging on while Goneril and Daphnel are constantly stuck on the defensive. Imperial supporters easily took over House Riegan’s territory once the Duke died, no heir to take over. The Empire just needs to put on a little bit of pressure and everything will crumble completely. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has almost completely fallen as well, with only a few pockets of resistance against the Adrestian Empire, which has grown more aggressive in past year.

Hilda lets out a loud yawn, looking over the reports from the battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin a week ago. Kingdom soldiers lead by the once dead Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Professor Byleth marched through Gloucester territory and taking control of the bridge from the Empire. Earlier they had contacted Hilda, asking for aid. She could only offer a distraction, too busy dealing with her own issues. She did note in her letter that Lorenz was stationed at the bridge on his father’s orders, requesting they do everything in their power to spare him.

Looking over the report detailing the outcome of the battle, she finds herself breathing a sigh of relief. Lorenz was spared and even luckier, Ferdinand was also spared. The Professor did give them the condition that he is now the Alliance’s responsibility and they will be accountable if he returns to the Empire while in their care.

Placing the letter down on one of the huge stacks on her desk, she glances to Lysithea, busy writing up a report on her own investigations, the tips of her fingers black from overusing dark magic during the last five years. Hilda leans back and lets out a loud shriek, one of her favourite means of relaxing. The resulting clatter of Lysithea’s quill hitting the floor as she curses makes her smile for a moment.

“Why are we doing all this again?” She groans, laying over her desk full of papers and reports and intel, not even caring as some of said papers flutter to the floor. She’s read all of it already, Lorenz can pick them up himself when he gets back.

“Because Claude’s missing, Those who Slither in the Dark are behind it and the Church is keeping secrets that frankly everyone should know about.” Lysithea answers in a matter-of-fact tone, as she does every time Hilda complains, which is hourly.

“I know, I know. Claude owes me big time for putting in all this **_work_**.”

“Last time I checked this was mostly your idea. You and Lorenz.” There’s a knock at the door before a servant walks in, asking if they’d like more tea. They nod, offering their empty cups and returning to their work in front of them. Lysithea makes sure some sugar cubes are left, for an easy snack.

Hilda glances over the most recent letter Holst had delivered, sealed with the Almyran sigil. It was delivered with a battalion of wyvern riders and five large bullions too. More pressure on her shoulders she didn’t even want to deal with. Claude owes her so much for all this.

* * *

War was nipping at remaining students of the Golden Deer heels as they all returned to the Alliance, all minus the leader of their house, without even a body to bury.

A year into the war, Ignatz asked everyone to meet at the Goneril estate, saying he had important news that he received from the Merchant Anna. Apparently, shortly after the monastery fell, there was a sighting in Imperial territory of a group of men in dark cloths, wearing bird masks travelling with a boy fitting Claude’s description, restrained and blindfolded. Ignatz even produced a familiar yellow cloak, Claude’s, that Anna gave him and a strange broken staff. The others didn’t want to believe it, they’d all seen Claude’s dead body before it vanished.

But then Lysithea spoke up, saying she read of an ancient staff, the Aum staff, told of being able to raise the dead, though it could only be used once. She believed it was the broken staff they received. It would be the perfect way to hide a kidnapping. Make it look like he fell in battle, so no one would look for him, figure out anything went wrong. She was shaking as she spoke, filled with terror as she knew who did this. Knew this meant Claude was in their clutches.

She broke down, telling everyone about her past which sent chills down their spines. Leonie held her close once she stopped, rubbing her back as she sobbed herself to sleep. The room was silent until Hilda spoke up, saying they’re going to find him. Claude was their house leader and they can’t leave him to be experimented on by those people. And they need to make them pay for what they did to Lysithea. They’ll save him, or at least destroy those Slithering-whoever-they-are’s.

Lorenz countered her idea, saying they’re only seven people, they couldn’t risk walking into Imperial territory blindly. Raphael told him to have faith in his muscles. Thankfully Ignatz talked him out of leaving that instance. Hilda had to agree, and now they were back at step one with no idea what to do to save Claude.

Ignatz suggested they lay low, do research and plan things out. It’ll take time, but would Claude want them to get killed saving him? With a plan, hopefully they can find a way save him without risking their own lives. Slowly, they all agreed, Hilda and Lorenz taking the lead to try and maintain the Alliance during all of it, though Lorenz’s father’s decisions constantly hindered them every step of the way.

The last four years have been hellish as a result. Ignatz and Raphael’s contacts in the merchant network, mainly Anna, have been their most valuable source of information, including forbidden texts about the history of the church, which brought about complicated feelings from everyone. Hilda almost threw Freikugel into a lake, but Marianne was able to stop her, saying even if the truth was cruel, it was still valuable until the war is over. The one who’s bones are in the axe, she believed they’d want to help fix what’s gone wrong with Fódlan. Of course, Anna charged a fortune for everything, which resulted in them having to use gold they received constantly from the other side of Fódlan’s Throat.

Leonie worked with Lysithea, travelling with her and protecting her while she gathered information on the Slithers (Hilda refused to call them by their full name, it was too many words for people unworthy of it), working late nights with little sleep. Hilda and Lorenz took control of things dealing with the Alliance, much to Holst’s surprise and happiness. People say he could have died from his reaction. Lorenz’s main task is keeping his father from making things worse and keeping tabs on what the Empire are up to.

And that’s how they’ve gotten themselves in their current situation. Too much information and yet still barely an army to rescue Claude with.

* * *

Hilda watches Marianne as she cuts an apple after forcing her and Lysithea take a nap a bit ago, the other still asleep on top of her on the couch. She doesn’t mind being a pillow, thankfully Lysithea doesn’t weigh much. Leonie walks in while they wait for the others to arrive, glancing to the couch before moving to sit beside Marianne.

“Finally got them to take a break?” Hilda pouts at Leonie’s statement.

“Well, it was more a threat.” Marianne gives a small smile back. A laugh escapes Leonie’s lips before it evolves into a long sigh. “Has Lorenz and Ferdinand arrived yet?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way up. Do we explain all this to Ferdinand? Ya know, to see if he can be any help, or are we just locking him in a room?” They all know any inside information about the Empire is worth taking a gamble on Ferdinand.

“It’s worth a shot.” Hilda replies, repositioning herself and Lysithea so she doesn’t continue slipping off.

“I agree.” Marianne nods, her voice soft as she put down the knife after finished with the apples. “Ignatz and Raphael will be back shortly too.”

“Oh, did they find something?”

Marianne smiles, looking slightly hopeful. “They said they found something worthwhile in their last letter.”

Leonie is just beaming at that news. They’ve always found small things, nothing worth writing about in advance of their arrival. This must be something big.

The girls continue to chat, Hilda adding some points every now and then before Lorenz walks in, Ferdinand following behind and avoiding all the stares that land on him. Lysithea’s still sound asleep, though Hilda thinks her legs are starting to cramp up. Ferdinand was led to an empty chair while Lorenz takes Hilda’s seat at the desk, glancing over the report that was left open.

Ferdinand can’t help but speak up after a moment. “I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you are all still in contact.”

“If it’s a surprise that’s good. Hate for even you to have noticed.” Leonie sighs, walking over to pinch Lysithea’s cheek to wake her.

“What was that for?” She grumbles, moving off Hilda as she rubs her eyes.

“Lorenz and Ferdinand are here.” Leonie points to the two sitting in the room, grabbing one of the apple slices before getting back in her seat. Hilda let out a sigh of relief from being saved from her eternal torment of being a pillow as Lysithea greets them with a look of indifference and exhaustion as she works at rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hilda notes how Ferdinand seemed to be staring at Lysithea’s black fingers, quickly turning away once he notices she’s caught on.

They start discussing their progress, Ferdinand watching in confusion as they cover the movements of mages in the Empire, the Kingdom’s forces, what Raphael and Ignatz’s news might be, along with how the Alliance defences are holding up.

“Looks like the Adrestian army is moving towards Gronder field.”

“Same for Dimitri’s group.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” Hilda groans, leaning back on the couch.

“It most certainly is not! You didn’t have him with a lance pointed at your throat, eye ready to strike! Did I mention he lost an eye? He’s mad!” Lorenz’s voice raises an octave as he tries to forget his encounter with the Kingdom’s Prince.

Hilda stares at Ferdinand, as if he’s itching to ask something. “Wanna say something _Ferdie_?” He frowns when she uses Dorothea’s nickname for him from their academy days.

He let out a sigh and looking at them all. “Pardon me but, why are you all doing this?”

In unison they all answer him. “Claude’s alive.”

“E-Excuse me? I do re-call seeing his body at the mona-“

“It was a trick, so he could be kidnapped.” There’s a dash of movement and Lysithea’s face is inches away from his in mere seconds, making the taller man jump in his seat. “The best way to make people not look for him was by making everyone believe he was dead.”

“But-“

“No, we’ve collected enough information to figure out he’s somewhere in the Empire. Those mages Edelgard is working with took him.” Lysithea is furious and not letting him get a word in edgewise, prodding his chest with a blackened finger.

“I-“

“And no! We aren’t giving up or chasing his ghost! I will find him and make those people who hurt him and me and my family pay!” She’s seething when she finishs her rant, Ferdinand looking like he’s trying to find a means of escape.

Hilda shrugs, passing him an apple slice. “You’re stuck with us now, unless you want to stay in a cell or go back to the Professor and Di-“

“I’m fine here!” He interrupts her. Her knowing smile clearly unnerves him, it’s fun to tease him. He seems to be considering something before continuing. “You’ve all, your loyalty and devotion to Claude is quite admirable. I would never have thought you all this loyal to him back at the monastery.”

“Awww, flattery will get you everywhere.” Hilda smiles, reaching up and playing with his hair, enjoying his discomfort.

“Except released.” Leonie cuts in.

Lorenz sighs, glancing at the bullions on the desk. “I see we’ve been given more aid. I can assume this includes the new wyvern riders outside?”

“Yes. Now I pray there’s no issue for my brother, he’s really risking a lot in helping with this.” She hands him a few more reports. “Here, these are about what nonsense your father was working on before the battle on the bridge. Do you think Dimitri’s forces plowing through the bridge will get him to stop helping the Empire or not?”

Lorenz contemplates it for a moment. “I believe so. I am still trying to convince him to step down and let me take over House Gloucester, like your brother did for you.”

“And it’s still a no?”

“Not quite. But he is still against our _foolish project_ as he likes to state it.”

“Of course, he is, he wants you to be in charge.” Leonie frowns. “No offense Lorenz but we’ve been slowly falling apart without Claude and you know it.” He just grimaces at her words, knowing he hasn’t been able to fill Claude’s shoes at all these past five years.

They continued talking, waiting for the arrival of the last two Golden Deer. Ferdinand gives some small corrections to their reports on the Adrestian army’s movements, saying they are the ones who saved his life, so he does owe them, but Hilda knows there’s something more to it. They ask if there’s any risk for him. He simply replied that as long as it stays between them, he’ll be fine. Hilda wonders if his confidence is linked to those letters Lysithea started receiving a year ago, coded in dark magic and they all know someone who uses dark magic whose super clever.

There’s a slight uproar when Ignatz and Rapheal arrive, as Raphael decides deserves a hug, including a very shocked Ferdinand.

“Yes, it’s good to see you both again, but don’t you have more pressing news?” Lorenz sighs, rubbing his shoulder after the crushing hug.

“Yes. Anna gave us information on where Rhea is. And it’s also where Claude is. She says her sources are a hundred percent certain he’s there.” Ignatz hands him a bundle of papers, completely confident in their lead.

“Is it in Empire territory?” Lysithea asks. That’s where all their information pointed to so far.

“Oh, it’s more then that.” Lorenz’s hand is trembling as he read over the papers.

“Enbarr?” Hilda says, knowing that would of course be the worst possible situation. Lorenz, Ignatz and Raphael all nod.

The silence that follows is eerie and uncomfortable. They all know getting to Enbarr alive is impossible with what they have. The Alliance is falling apart, and they only have a few wyvern battalions along with their own close soldiers.

“Did you know?” Leonie questions Ferdinand, clearly torn between accusing him or not.

“No. The only ones who would know are Edelgard and Hubert. And that would only be about Rhea. I will admit, the mages who assist the Emperor, they do their own tasks all the time but Edelgard is wary of them. If…I truly believe if she knew about Claude, she would have done something about it.” Hilda can’t help but find his faith in them pleasant, especially given the dark magic letters. Though there is an issue with Edelgard.

“What about how Edelgard has changed in the last year? Our reports say she’s behaving oddly, working more closely with those mages. Reports even say she sometimes acts like a completely different person.” She prods him, looking for anything he knows.

“I…I will admit, I know little of what has caused the change in her, only Hubert knows but he is keeping all of us at a distance, as if…As if it’s something dangerous.” He’s staring at his hands as slowly answers her.

Lysithea nods as she processed the information. “We still have an issue here. I’d give us a few days in Empire territory at our current strength before someone decides to destroy us.”

“We could use Ferdinand.” Leonie suggests with a smile.

“I’d rather not.” Lorenz shoots that idea down immediately.

“Then what?”

“We approach the Professor.” Hilda sighs, looking at everyone’s surprised expressions.

“Hilda, you didn’t see Dimitri, he’s…”

“Worse then he was when the monastery fell? Oh, I can imagine. That’s why I said the Professor. We’ll deal with appealing to Dimitri later but we’re going to the Professor first. Plus, the Kingdom forces are less likely to kill us on sight. Maybe this way we can also save more of our former classmates like Ferdinand here.” Ferdinand can’t help but find an agreement with that sentiment at least.

“Okay, that’s a possibility.”

“I think it’s a good idea too.” Marianne speaks up after silently listening for so long. “The monastery, is also a closer base to work from.”

“Yeah. And there’s better access to the merchant networks there.” Ignatz lists another point, much to Lorenz’s despair. Raphael also gives booming support to this.

“So, I guess we’ll be going to the monastery and trying to convince the Professor.”

“I mean, if Dimitri was saner, we could have used his little torch he had for Claude back in the day.” Hilda can’t help thinking back to how cute it was watching him blush and stammer when he talked to Claude back then. Everything was so simpler back then. She was sure Claude reciprocated his feelings too.

There’s another moment of silence.

“This means we’re going to Gronder field too now, doesn’t it?” The groan from Hilda as she stands is shared in the room. “We’d better getting moving. The sooner we get there, the more likely we can save an old classmates life. Plus, I’m curious in seeing how bad Dimitri is.”

Lorenz hates this plan and Hilda finds herself delighted in this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it begins, the Experimentation AU from [Fictober: Of Schemes and Madness, The Deer and The Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869961/chapters/49607477). See chapters 8, 10, 14, and 25 for some previews. 
> 
> Things have changed and this has run away from me. This is how you all find out I can't put a concrete plot together so (waves hands) just play along with it. This is super self-indulgent to myself so I hope you enjoy it. Funny how Dimitri and Claude are like the stars and don't even show up in the first chapter.
> 
> Lysithea's hands turning black from using dark magic is thanks for my friend [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric) for Hubert so you can 100% bet he also has it too.
> 
> Also don't expect fast updates, I wanna pace myself and I'm also working on stuff for Dimiclaude Week in January.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer make their way to Gronder field as the Empire and Kingdom armies clash, tensions rise and unforeseen outcomes occur.  
In a cathedral, two people reach out to help an angry and confused prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

They prepare to leave for Gronder that evening, making sure there’s enough supplies if something goes wrong on the way. They march early in the morning, even with Hilda’s complaining. Three wyvern battalions follow Raphael and Leonie, Ignatz and Lysithea riding behind them with Marianne, Hilda, Lorenz and Ferdinand in the rear. Among them march the small number of soldiers they have aiding them.

They’re a haphazard army, and as they make their way to the Gronder field, they’ll consider themselves lucky to avoid unnecessary conflict.

“Do you think I should keep the wyvern battalions near the back of the battle?” Hilda asks, starting a discussion when they’re a few days away from Gronder field.

“While there’s a benefit from having them closer, there’s probably going to be someone manning a ballista. Remember the mock battle five years ago?” Lorenz replies.

“I specifically remember Claude trying to flirt with Dimitri to get an easy hit on him, it didn’t work.” Hilda laughs, the prince’s face got red as a beet back then, stuttering and trying to reprimand Claude for his trick. Claude looked like he was having the time of his life, she misses his schemes, his smile, _him_.

“Well I remember Bernadetta manning the ballista. Someone’s likely going to be using it again this time, it’s a tactical advantage to have the hill after all.” Hilda wonders if Lorenz ever gets tired of being himself sometimes, he’s so exhausting.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll stick to the back then.” She sighs, petting her wyvern’s head. Pumpkin purrs in response, flying a little higher. “Do you think it’ll be bad?”

“I-I hope not.” Marianne offers her a weak smile while Lorenz and Ferdinand exchange less optimistic looks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the big bad Prince away.” Hilda teases them, though she knows they have good reason to be fearful of Dimitri, but she’s not going to let them all focus on that. After all, a little humor goes a long way to relax people. Can’t have everyone mentally worn out before they even arrive.

“Ferdinand, what do you think we should expect from the Empire?” Lorenz tries to get the conversation back on track.

“I cannot predict what Edelgard has planned aside from what your reports have already stated.” A completely useless answer.

“So, expect Edelgard and Hubert to be there. Best advice is simply to avoid unnecessary combat from either side. If we can remain neutral, it’ll be easier to approach the Professor after.” Hilda huffs, smiling down at Marianne as she soothes Dorte. They can do this, they’ll be okay. They’ve already pulled off some much no one would have dreamed them capable of, discovered so much, they can do this.

* * *

Hilda has many regrets in her life, sometimes she’ll wake up and regret even coming up with this plan. But most of all, she regrets not being there enough for Claude and that’s what keeps her going. Now though, Hilda just regrets everything.

When they arrive Gronder field is already engulfed in combat. They leave Ferdinand at the rear with a guard to avoid involving him in any combat, as he could lead to confusion from the opposing army.

There’s a slight fog covering the field that once upon a time, they all faced each other on with light feelings and friendship. The cheerful mood from back then is gone, engulfed in a tense rage, fitting the mad cry of the Faerghus Prince who they can hear in the distance. Hilda feels a chill run down her spine as she tries to make out more people from her high vantage point.

“Anything interesting out there Little Holst?” The Almyran commander asks her from his own wyvern, a burly large man she’s become familiar with over the last four years. She still wishes he’d drop the nickname.

“No, the fog is too thick to see anything Nader. How about your men, will it be an issue?”

“Haha,” He gives a hearty laugh. “They’ll be fine. As agreed, they’ll be holding their position near the rear until they’re called on.”

“Thanks, I know they’d rather charge out there.” 

“Yes, but they all volunteered for this, they’re okay with a little waiting. Plus, they enjoy seeing you actually put in work.” There’s a few snickers and she just shots them a glare. Even with the teasing, the Almyran’s are dependable, strong, hard working. Working with them has added to a few more of her regrets, how she’s acted in the past. She wonders if Cyril is still at the monastery. She’d like to apologize to him if she can.

“Hilda, can you spot any of the commanders yet?” Lorenz calls to her from his horse as he moves ahead to join Raphael and Leonie at the front while Lysithea, Ignatz and Marianne hang behind the defensive line they make.

“Not yet but I think I heard Dimitri in the distance. It looks like the there are some soldiers fighting in the distance at our front, but I think I can hear something to our right as well.”

“Ignatz, try to get a view of the battlefield, see if you can pinpoint Edelgard. I’d dare say our positioning is almost the same as five years ago.” 

Raphael lifts Ignatz on his shoulder, to give him a better vantage point. He stares out into the fog, looking around for a few minutes.

“I can see Edelgard and her forces ahead. Dimitri’s forces are coming from the right, I can see Kingdom colors near the hill. There’s a man with Edelgard I’ve never seen before, tall, older and long hair. Hubert, Petra and Dorothea are near her. Bernadetta is manning the ballista.” Hilda glances behind her to where Ferdinand is. 

“Ferdinand, do you know who would accompany Edelgard who wasn’t at the academy?” She flies closer, waving back to Nader as he returns to the others.

“Describe them.”

“Ignatz said he was an older man, tall with long hair.”

“Volkhard von Arundel, he is Edelgard’s uncle on her mother’s side and a Duke of the Empire. He has been…” Ferdinand pauses, clearly unsure of how to continue. “He has been instrumental in the Empire’s movements during the last year, which has frustrated some of us.” He likely means Hubert. “He’s been Edelgard’s main advisor during this time.”

“Does this mean there’s no issue if we kill him in the battle?” Ferdinand doesn’t answer but his expression is enough. “Alright, sit tight and don’t move.” She blows him a kiss, enjoying his stammering before heading back to her position.

“Hilda, there’s combat near the hill, imperial soldiers coming in from the front, and someone’s approaching on our right.” Leonie calls out as she moves to intercept those approaching from the right.

“Okay, Raph, you protect the front! Nader! You back him up with some of the other wyverns but keep the others at the rear, watch out for archers!” She calls out orders. “Leonie, I’m coming with you. Lorenz, you help them at the front. Marianne, can you join us? I’m sure Lysithea and Ignatz can help those at the front with healing if need be.”

Hilda takes a deep breath before she flies down to land beside Leonie, unmounting and motioning Pumpkin to fall back until she needs her.

“Ready?” Leonie asks, holding her silver lance ready to strike. Hilda nods, holding Freikugel tight.

There’s a moment of tense silence before out of the tree’s walks a familiar face, with their startling bright teal hair.

“Professor?” Hilda gapes as they hold the Sword of the Creator poised to fight before realizing it’s them. “Oh, thank the goddess.” She sighs, lowering her axe as Flayn, Cyril and Sylvain walk up behind them. She tenses right back up.

“Why are you here?” The Professor asks, looking from Hilda to Leonie and back to Hilda.

Hilda glances over her shoulder when she hears Raphael shout and the clash of metal. “We wanted to talk to you. And to see if we could spare more of our old classmates’ lives, we are slightly neutral in this battle after all.”

The Professor seems to be considering things as Sylvain walks closer. “Avoid His Highness and you’ll at least be able to avoid the worst of it. Though you’ll still have to deal with him if you want to ask us anything.” Sylvain’s face is serious, more honest than any of his smiles back at the academy.

“Yeah well, we don’t have much choice.” Hilda tilts her head, tightening the grip on her axe again.

“We’ll hear what you have to say, but leave before you get anymore involved, Dimitri won’t avoid you forever on this foggy battlefield.” The Professor warns her.

Leonie and Hilda exchange a worried look. Even in the fog they can hear him shouting, roaring for Edelgard’s head. Goddess above, he really is a beast like Lornez said. This makes things more difficult for their plan, but she’s sure they can manage if they focus on persuading the Professor. After all, even Dimitri must listen to them, right?

“But Professor-“ Leonie starts to say before there’s a loud sound from the direction of the hill. They look through the trees to see it engulfed in flames.

“What the hell?” Hilda shouts, calling Pumpkin over and flying into the sky. By the goddess, it’s burning so bright and she can hear the cries of people caught in the blaze.

“Wait! Bernadetta’s there!” She calls out. Trying to move forward, she barely dodges an archer’s arrow, cursing under her breath as she’s forced to lower back to the ground in the trees.

“Leonie, do you think you could reach Bernadetta?”

“No, there’s too many people between us, not to mention the flames! Oh no! I think I can see the Prince! He’s closing in on her!” The flames have blown away the fog, illuminating the area but there’s too much between them, they can’t save Bernadetta without risking a confrontation with Dimitri.

Marianne could save her if she knew rescue, but no matter how many times she’s tried over the years, the spell eluded her. Hilda realizes something and turns to the Professor.

“Professor! Can you have Flayn use rescue to save Bernadetta? Please! We’ll take her in like Ferdinand!” She asks, not caring at all if it sounds more like begging. Bernadetta’s life hangs in the balance. She doesn’t deserve to die like this.

Sylvain stares at her sympathetically as the Professor quickly considers it, turning to Flayn and whispering to her. Hilda doesn’t get her hopes up but it’s Bernadetta, everyone knows she’d rather hide in her room then fight.

A second passes, and then another before Flayn gives a determined look, turning in the direction of the hill and begins focusing her magic.

“This is all I can do for you now. We’ll talk after the battle, stay out of Dimitri’s path and take care.” The Professor tells them with a stern expression as Hilda waves Marianne over.

“Of course. And thank you, Professor.” Hilda gives them a weak smile as Flayn pulls Bernadetta over, leaning against Cyril out of exhaustion after. Bernadetta is shaking as she lands beside Leonie, flinching when Marianne leans down to start healing her burns. “Marianne, take Bernadetta back to where Ferdinand is. It’ll be safer to heal her there.”

After Marianne helps Bernadetta onto Dorte, Hilda turns to see the Professor and the others turn to the hill. “Professor?”

“We need to make sure His Highness is okay, take care.” Sylvain informs her, giving a weak playful wink at her. She nods and sighs, everyone’s been through so much these last five years.

“Yeah. Be careful. Come on Leonie, we should rejoin the others. We’ll keep a watch on the right, but I feel Kingdom forces won’t try sneaking up on us with the Professor in charge.” She flies up, glancing to the back to see Bernadetta crying in Ferdinand’s arms.

Back with the other’s, the imperial soldiers are fighting them with force. Raphael is busy punching back at a group of knights thinking their defence can deal with the force of his fists, a pointless endeavor. Nader is helping him, laughing as he swings his axe.

The thing that catches her eyes though is the fight occurring between Lysithea and Hubert. No one is even getting close as dark magic after dark magic scatters across the ground around them. Luckily enough no one in the imperial army are questioning why Hubert, as smart as he is, would fight Lysithea, who can handle his attacks. It’s a convenient stalemate. Hilda makes her way to assist Lorenz who is stuck battling a group of soldiers.

“Having fun?” She asks, splitting a man’s head in. Lorenz glares at her.

“Of course not! I spotted Dimitri a few minutes ago and I think that glare of his could kill if that were possible!”

“Where was he?”

“On his way to Edelgard.” He points to the fort in the distance. Hilda tenses up at the sight of the Prince. They’re too far away, but his shouting, his blood chilling roar is loud enough to hear. The sound of Hubert and Lysithea fighting stops, and he falls back. Edelgard is alone, so that Duke must have retreated somewhere.

“I think he’s already in combat with her. We should push ahead.” She turns around to see those from the rear joining up. “I told you to stay back.” She frowns as Ferdinand moves his horse closer while whimpers from Bernadetta can be heard as she curls into his chest.

“I don’t think I’m going to be a problem moving up here, it feels like the battle is coming to an end.” He states, crossing his arms.

It is true, the sound of weapons clashing is fading, most of the imperial forces pulled back once Dimitri and Edelgard engage. Dimitri is fighting with all his might, while Edelgard seems eerily calm as she blocks each strike. It’s like watching a clash between titans, a world completely different from the one everyone else is fighting in.

After they exchange a few more blows, Edelgard calls out. They watch as Hubert warps in and they both vanish, leaving the Faerghus Prince behind, seeping in rage and hatred.

“J-Just like that?” Hilda gapes at where Edelgard once stood. It’s only when Lorenz makes a fearful noise that she looks to Dimitri, his one good eye so terrifying, like that of an enraged beast. And he’s staring right at them. There’s a yell and Felix shouting at him as he starts stomping toward them, itching to continue fighting.

Well Hilda’s not going to back down. She lands Pumpkin and walks to meet him, followed slowly by everyone else. She’s secretly thankful when the Professor stands between them, a wall from Dimitri’s anger and her own building frustration.

“Why are you here?” He snarls at them, venom in his eye. “Edelgard fled because of you!”

“What? We did nothing! She left on her own!”

“You drove her off, and with that my chance to take her head!” He tightens his grip on the lance in his hands, creaking with a threat of breaking. Hilda holds her ground, Freikugel pulsing in her hands. They each stare the other down, Dimitri bearing his teeth at her.

Hilda misses the movement behind him, too busy trying hold her ground against him in this bizarre stand off.

She hears a shout before two things happen. First, Dimitri falls to his knees, blood soaking through his cloak and a visible slash through the fabric. Second, there’s the sound of an arrow firing, and assailant’s sword hitting the ground. The arrow fired moments before sticks out of her hand as she curls in on herself, screaming in pain.

Bernadetta is trembling atop Ferdinand’s horse, her bow slipping to the ground as tears fall down her face. She takes a few shaky breaths before passing out. Ferdinand catches her before she hits the dirt.

“Why?” Hilda turns as she hears Dimitri’s voice, soft and completely different from before. Mercedes is healing the wound as he’s pulled to his feet by Dedue. His attention is on Bernadetta, while Sylvain restrains the girl behind him.

Her sobs cut through the silence as she starts speaking. “Y-You monster! Why did she save you?” She screams. “You need to pay for taking my brother from me!” While she shrieks Hilda can see Dimitri’s mind getting lost in the situation, panicking and confused, lone eye glazing over. Everything feels a mess, but her own frustrations over it all keeps building.

“Professor, can we discuss things later at the monastery?” She asks, trying to keep her calm.

“Of course. Cyril will join you to make sure they know you’re welcome.” They agree, nodding to the young man who walks over, eyeing the Almyran soldiers and keeping some distance from them. The Professors attention turns back to Dimitri, who seems in a trance, seeing something familiar in the girls wrecked sobbing as Sylvain passes her to a knight.

“What were you expecting from all this?” She screams, motions at where the girl once was. “This is what blind revenge gets, more of it! You need to get things together before you get someone else killed instead of yourself!”

She can still feel him staring as they prepare to leave for the monastery. The sound of people talking and moving around her feels far off, muted. As she mounts Pumpkin, Marianne rides up to follow beside her, making simple conversation to put her at ease. Marianne is such an angel, she thinks she can afford to relax a little. She’s so tired of everything. She misses Claude, he’d have known how to talk to him. Or he’d have been crushed to see his beloved prince like this. She’s not sure.

When they arrive at the monastery, it’s nightfall and she just wants to sleep. Tomorrow she can talk to everyone she needs to, the Professor, Lysithea, Nader, Cyril. But now, all she cares about is sleep. After making proper arrangements for their tropes and getting Pumpkin in the aerie, she asks Marianne if she’s going to join her in her old room, but the other women seems distracted, watching as Dimitri skulks his way to the cathedral alone.

“Just, be careful and you can join me when your done.” Hilda tells her before watching her walk off. As she makes her way up to her old room, she’s tempted to go further in, to where Claude’s room is, but warrants to save that for another day.

Her old room hasn’t changed at all, maybe a layer of dust but still the same. Letting out a loud yawn, she collapses on the bed and can already feel herself falling into a light sleep.

* * *

The screams of the dead try to overwhelm Dimitri, telling him to rush off after Edelgard even now as he stands in the cathedral, mind still trying to make sense of the day’s events. He could see himself in his attacker, but the fact that Bernadetta saved his life, after he tried to kill her before hand, why? He should only worry about the dead, not them.

“Father, Mother, Glenn, Claude, don’t worry.” He mutters, staring at the floor. “I’ll get your revenge, I’ll have her head. I just, today’s been too much. Just, too much.” There’s the distant sound of footsteps behind him, but he pays them no mind. His ghosts deserve more attention. He can see them as they scream at him, blood dripping from their wounds.

He turns away from Glenn, cursing him for his excuses and makes eye contact with Claude instead, anger on his face, blood dripping from his wound, from the wound he let him get all those years ago. “I’ll get her, I will, I promise.”

“Your Highness?” A familiar voice draws him from his ghosts.

“Dedue?” He turns, frowning at one of the few people who still tower over him. Beside him is a woman Dimitri vaguely recognizes, elegant blue hair and kind eyes. He remembers seeing her with the Alliance soldiers, remembering her name. “Marianne? What business do you have here?” His frown deepens, he has no time to deal with the whims of the living.

“I wished to speak with you.” Dedue answers him as he turns away, hoping they’ll both leave.

“I-I as well.” Marianne speaks up, holding her hands as if ready to pray like she always did five years ago.

“Don’t waste your breath. All I care about is getting to Enbarr. The dead demands Edelgard’s head!” He growls, staring at his ghosts. He always finds himself focusing on Claude. Before Dedue’s ghost was the loudest, but since his return, Claude became the loudest. Proof of his failings.

“Highness, why do you seek revenge?”

He grits his teeth, he’s told him this before. “For Duscur, for those lost, for the dead who desire it, demand it!” He snarls.

“No, you’re not.” Dimitri tenses, quickly turning around as Claude screams at him to destroy those who killed him, killed everyone. “Your Highness, revenge will not help anyone, except add to the dead and drive more people to follow the same path.”

“The dead scream for it, they need their revenge!” Dimitri roars, desperate to push away the returning confusion from earlier. Dedue holds his ground, like a mountain facing a raging storm, like Hilda had earlier.

“Your Highness, revenge will not right the wrongs that happened to Duscur. It will not aid you in rebuilding what was lost.”

“Then what? How do I help the dead if I cannot give them the revenge they crave?” Dimitri shouts, grabbing at Dedue’s scarf. “Revenge is all I can give them!”

“You once promised me you would change the Kingdom to one that would accept Duscur, where there is no longer any difference between those of Duscur and Fódlan. This revenge, it does nothing to help you achieve that. Have you abandoned that promise?” The disappointment in Dedue’s eyes stab into Dimitri’s heart. His grip in the fabric of his scarf tightens, his ghosts screaming in his ear, Claude yelling how he let him die, how they all died because _of him_.

“What can I do then, Dedue? My life only exists to serve the dead!” He thunders, anger threatening to crumble under the yelling, under Dedue’s gaze.

“You live. You stand strong and move on. They would want you to move on, to forgive yourself, Dimitri.” Dedue answers him, whispering the last bit and he feels the world crumble as his anger falters.

“But I can’t, I…” He lets go, taking a few steps back. “I don’t know how.”

A soft voice speaks up. “Five years ago, I always came here, praying for death, afraid of living. But now, I’m not afraid anymore. I’ve found a purpose in life, I’ve learned to appreciate it. After seeing so much death after the war started, I’m determined to live, to fight against my burden. And I’m sure you can too, Dimitri.”

“But-“

“Life is difficult, and there is no reason to force a smile when it is but know that there will always be people who will grieve losing you. I would. Dedue would, your friends, your people. So many, even those who are no longer here. I’ve sure, they’d want you to live.”

When did she become so confident? He remembers Marianne as the girl who stayed in the stables, attending to Dorte and staring at the ground. Here she is, staring straight at him with determination. Looking from her to Dedue, slowly the sound of his ghosts’ screams fades into the background. Claude stands behind them, eerily calm and quiet.

“L-Let me tell you a story once told to me, five years ago before the monastery fell.” Marianne speaks up again, clasping her hands together and offering him a sorrowful smile. “Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a young boy.” As she speaks, he watches as slowly, Claude’s mouth starts moving with her words, as if he were telling it instead.

“The boy thought he had no place to go. All he could do was destroy the boundary between the inside and outside worlds.” She finishes, waiting for someone to speak up in the still silence of the cathedral.

“I feel like I know who told you this story.” Dedue gives her a sympathetic look. She nods, waiting for Dimitri.

“_He_ told you this?”

“The night before the battle. I…I was scared and hiding with Dorte, when Claude showed up. He told me this story when I said my burden was too much. It was the most I ever heard him talk about himself. He told me, ‘_The point is, people are born with burdens to carry. That much is undeniable. But whether they bind us, or we cast them aside... that's up to us.’_ That I should stop carrying the burden I was born with as if I had no other choice. I always remember that night, to this day. It helped me. And it reminds me of the burden you force on yourself, the burdens of the dead. Claude wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

“Marianne is right, Dimitri.” Dedue offers him a soft smile, his hand and the sound of his name. “You wish to build a world where everyone can be accepted for who they are, no walls, where I can call you my friend, do you not?”

Dimitri stares at them, his ghosts standing behind them, Claude smiling. The screams are so quiet now, not gone but for once, he feels at peace with them. What matters are those alive in front of him, he realizes, taking Dedue’s offered hand and giving a weak nod.

Suddenly exhaustion washes over him as Dedue coaxes him to lean on his shoulder.

“It’s late, you should rest, Your Highness.” Dedue suggests as they start leading him to his room. He finds he already misses the sound of his name from his friend.

Marianne walks ahead, her expression comforting. “Tomorrow, if you’d like I can maybe fix up your hair.” She suggests. He nods, vaguely registering what she’s saying but he’s just so tired. He misses how she turns off for Hilda’s room. He’s only aware of being helped into his own room, of removing his armor and of falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my true madness which is realizing my hurt/comfort self-indulgent fic has like 5-6 fight scenes and my eyes just glaze over thinking about it.
> 
> This was longer then I originally planned but the part with Dimitri at the end wanted to be included no matter what. Also Claude and Marianne's A support is so good, watch it if you never had and I had to include stuff from it so I just (waggles arms) manipulated it to occur before the time skip.
> 
> Also PoV's will be switching, I'm gonna be sticking to Hilda and Dimitri and [REDACTED].
> 
> Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna play Pokemon and ignore that chapter 3 is just gonna be an info dump to make everything hopefully make a lick of sense later on. Also I'm ordering pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wakes after his talk with Dedue and Marianne, facing the new day and the change in his ghosts.  
Finally the meeting with those of the Alliance occurs, and many things are learned, both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Dimitri finds himself waking before the sun rises, feeling more rested then he had in years prior. His ghosts whisper to him from the corner of his room, but Claude sits on his desk, watching him with a silent grin. The young man’s ghost still bleeds from the wound in his gut, but his smile and silence are pleasant.

Dimitri stares back, closing his eyes as he searches his memories of the last time they spoke before Claude died.

_Claude had approached him as he prepared for the monastery’s defences, picking a lance from the armoury. There were already three broken ones on the ground that he had snapped, frustrated and feeling ready to attack the next person to speak to him._

_“Hey, your Princeliness, getting ready for the upcoming battle?” Claude spoke to him, leaning against the wall as he glared over to him. “Now, now. I’m just checking up on you. You okay?” He walked over, picking up the broken lances and putting them away before returning and tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_“Leave me be Claude, I need to prepare and you’re a distraction.” He snarled, wishing to be alone until either the Professor, Dedue or Felix retrieved him. _

_Claude pulled away but lingered in the room, quiet in the background when he finally grabbed a silver lance. He’s one of the few who could use them among the Blue Lion’s house and use it he would. He needed to make the Empire, to make Edelgard pay for what she’s done to him, to his father, to Glenn, to their shared mother, to everyone involved in the Tragedy. _

_There was a shuffle beside him before he hears the Golden Deer leader speak up again. “Dimitri.” The lance in his hands creaked, threatening to break when he heard his name. He turned, shocked to be met with a worried and serious expression on Claude’s tanned face, green eyes trying to find something in his own, throwing him off balance._

_“What is it Claude?” He asked, not moving as the other took a few steps closer. He didn’t move when Claude leaned in, frozen stiff when he felt Claude’s lips gently press against his own for a split second. _

_It was brief, barely a kiss, and then Claude backed away, his face back to it’s usual smile, a fake smile that hide his feelings. “Be careful out there Dimitri, I got your back!” He told him before grabbing a silver bow and leaving._

_He should have followed him, talked to him, anything. But instead he let him go, and then, Claude died during the battle. He was close enough to save him but didn’t, lost in his own fight he only learned when he heard Hilda’s cry of despair, when he saw Claude’s cold body on the ground under her as she sobbed, as Marianne held her close. _

_There was no time, the battle raged on and he was forced to turn back to the fight, no time to grieve. And after the battle ended, there was no time then too. Some bastard stole his body, and Dimitri had to return to the Kingdom. It only took three days before Claude’s ghost was screaming at him among the others._

He opens his eyes, good eye focusing on where Claude sits, watching him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, not the first time he’s apologized to his old classmate’s ghost.

Claude just continues to smile back and Dimitri’s stomach twists, regret bleeding through. A part of him wishes Claude would start screaming again, it would be a norm compared to this new calm.

For an hour Dimitri lays there, mentally going over what he’s to do now. He remembers Dedue and Marianne talking to him the night before, his ghosts calming a little, getting a little quieter. Their screams don’t silence his own thoughts now, a background buzzing instead. But even after all that, he’s still not sure what he can do other then defeat Edelgard. Will he start falling back into his need for revenge over everything else again soon without a clear goal?

Slowly he sits up, glancing out his window as the sun starts to rise. He recalls Marianne’s offer to cut his hair the evening before and considers washing up, wincing when he thinks about the last time he did so willingly.

Making his way to out of his room and to the bathing area, he’s thankful it’s empty. Able to ignore the taunting of his ghosts, he starts washing up.

Eventually Dedue joins him, smiling as he offers to help. He’s happy to have company, and enjoys his friends calming presence. He’s even able to convince Dedue to let him help in return. They don’t discuss much, but he appreciates this change, Dedue and him being able to drop the role of lord and his retainer, even if it’s just in private.

Eventually, Dedue informs him that Marianne is waiting to help trim his hair when he’s done, and that Mercedes has requested to join them. She wishes to examine his eye wound.

That is how he found himself sitting in his room, hair damp in a simple set of shirt and trousers while Marianne works on his hair. It’s strange, being at ease in such a defenceless state. His eyepatch sits on his desk as Mercedes examines the scar running over his right eye. It’s never been properly treated, due to when he got the wound, alone and on the run, and how he kept pushing the healers away when the army formed.

“You’ve done well taking care of it given how long you’ve had this wound, but I’d like to apply some salve even still.” Mercedes says with her nurturing smile as she examines the milky coloration of his damaged eye.

He holds still, taking her teasing and prods. She’s a little mad he took this long to let her examine it properly. A ghost whispers it’s because he’s a failure, but he focuses on distant laughter, Flayn possibly.

“Should I try tying it up?” Marianne asks Mercedes, pulling some of his hair back.

“Ah yes, that looks lovely.” Dimitri can feel the smallest heat build on his cheeks, glancing to Dedue who has the smallest smile on his face as he watches from the doorway.

This continues for a few more minutes before he hears approaching footsteps. “Professor, are you here to visit Dimitri?” Dedue asks. While Dedue apologized for avoiding the use of his name around others earlier in the baths, with this group of people it’s natural he doesn’t feel the need to worry about such formalities. Dimitri wonders if the others notice his smile at hearing his name again.

“Morning Dedue,” They greet him before stepping into the room. “Dimitri and…Mercedes? Marianne? Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all. We’ve just finally got a chance to get him to sit down for some attention to his hair and eye.” Mercedes replies, finishing up with the salve. She takes a step back to let them into the now crowded room.

“I see. Dimitri, I wanted to inform you that we will be meeting this afternoon to hear what those from the Alliance have to say.” The Professor speaks, glancing to Marianne as she finishes his hair. “Ah, that look suits you.” They add with a soft chuckle.

“Th-Thank you Professor.” He murmurs, unable to properly look at them. “I agree. They might be able to give us other options for our next move.”

There’s a silence in the room. He can feel eyes staring at him, a muted look of shock on the Professor’s face. Slowly, it morphs into a smile. “I see, then until this afternoon, you should consider talking to the others. It seems something has changed for the better, and I can image there are many who would like to hear from you.”

They leave, Dimitri feeling embarrassed as Claude’s ghost laughs, drowning out the heckling of the others. It’s nostalgic and makes his guilt resurface, but he can’t focus on that now.

When Marianne and Mercedes excuse themselves, he takes the Professors advice. He makes his way to the training grounds, parting with Dedue as he goes to the greenhouse.

As he expects, he finds Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix there. When he apologizes for his behaviour, they all react differently. While Sylvain and Ingrid welcome him back and congratulate him, Felix glares, barking how it’s only a matter of time before he goes back on his rampage.

“That’s why I trust in you all to help keep me on track.” He replies with an honest smile, to which Felix stammers, insulting him before stomping off to the temporary training grounds.

Apparently, he’s taken an interest in the wyvern riders that came with the Alliance troops. They remind him of Cyril and Claude, and Sylvain confirms they’re Almyran. They’re all apparently up for a good spar, which has caught Felix’s attention.

He finds Ashe and Annette in the greenhouse with Dedue, both hugging him close, smiling as they welcome him back. He stays with them for a while, enjoying the calm as they work.

Rodrigue and Gustave praise him for his shift in attitude. They start talking about what Dimitri should do next, easily overwhelming him. He’s thankful when the Professor arrives, requesting his time for something. Rodrigue tells him his father would be proud as they walk away, which Dimitri finds difficult to believe as he still hears his father’s ghost whisper how much of a failure he is. He uses the distant sound of complaining to drown it out.

As the Professor drags him away to the fishing pond, they pass Hilda talking to Cyril with a large, burly Almyran man. He doesn’t listen in on what they’re discussing, though Cyril seems annoyed and exhausted all the same from being interrupted.

As the Professor fishes, they update him on those from the Empire. Bernadetta is hiding in her room, Marianne and Mercedes keeping her company while making sure her burns heal properly. If he wishes to approach her, best to give her a few more days, they suggest.

The girl who attacked him is being kept in one of the cells, Raphael and Ignatz visiting her often. Her name is Fleche von Bergliez. She’s a relative of Caspar’s and her brother was the general they had faced months ago when defending the monastery. Dimitri remembers that man, he had wanted to kill them slowly, but the Professor gave them a quick death instead.

“Does she know?”

“I spoke to her, told her it was me who cut her brother down.” The Professor replies peacefully as they pull in a small trout. “She broke down, confused. Ignatz and Raphael are helping her, but I’d advise against visiting her for some time.” Dimitri understands.

Ferdinand is with Lorenz and Lysithea in the library. They tell him he’ll be the only one present at the meeting in the afternoon. They spend the rest of the time by the pond, Dimitri getting lost in the ripples on the water as he thinks of what information this meeting could reveal.

* * *

They meet in the Main Hall that afternoon, only a select few present in the closed room. Those representing the Kingdom, the former Blue Lion students sit together, along with Rodrigue and Gustave. The Professor sits among them.

The Church is represented by their former professors, and some of the Knights. Cyril stands awkwardly to the side of the Professor, shifting his weight constantly while Flayn is sitting with Annette. Seteth stands in the walk way, a mediator while those from the Alliance are discussing something at the table across from everyone else. Ferdinand and the large Almyran Dimitri spotted earlier are with them, though he seems to just be observing.

There’re a few things that stand out on their table, a box full of books, a large cloth bag that sits beside it and a marked up map they brought. Lysithea is looking over a large bundle of letters, Ferdinand mentioning something to her and handing her a small bottle of lotion. She makes a small comment back, with a grin and the redhead blushes, turning away. His eyes lock with Dimitri’s and he quickly looks away in terror.

Seteth claps his hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “Everyone appears to be here. Are you prepared as well?” He turns to Lorenz and Hilda.

“Of course.” Lorenz clears his throat. “There’s much we have to discuss. We also have a proposal for you, but that comes after.”

Dimitri finds himself wondering what could have motivated them to work together all these years. He glances at Claude’s ghost sitting on the table among them, watching intently.

“Well, we just start with our main point.” Hilda stands, reaching for the cloth bag and pulling something out. It looks like a broken staff, with strange runes on the pole and ribbons extending from the diamond-shaped ornament on top. “Seteth, do you know what this is?”

Dimitri watches as Rhea’s second-in-command takes the item with an expression of shock. “This is…this is a broken Aum staff! How did you come across this?”

“Anna, the merchant, gave this to me during an exchange of products a year into the war.” Ignatz answers. “She came across it a few weeks after the monastery fell.”

There’s a clear look of concern on Seteth’s face. “It’s been used.”

“Seteth, what is an Aum staff?” Mercedes asks, expressing the confusion Dimitri is feeling.

“An Aum staff is an ancient item of incredible power. It is said that it could raise the dead, though it could only be used once. It is said the body needs to be fresh and in good condition.” He explains, passing the broken item to Mercedes as she looks over it with Annette and the Professor.

“The dead?” Felix sneers, glancing to Dimitri. He doesn’t miss the look he gives him, the sound of his ghosts getting louder for a moment.

“The church once held the only known staff, but it was stolen long ago. This is likely it.” Seteth sighs, rubbing his temple.

“But why give you a broken staff in the first place?” Dimitri speaks up, feeling something lodge itself in the pit of his stomach, a growing sense of terror building. Claude’s ghost is above the bag now, staring inside.

“It’s not the staff that was the important part.” Ignatz tells them. “It’s what she included with it, the staff just the explanation behind it.”

Dimitri’s heart falls when Raphael reaches in and pulls out an old Officers Academy uniform, with no doubt who it belongs to as the yellow cape that’s attached to it hangs over the black fabric. “Claude.” He whispers, glancing to his ghost.

“Are-Are you suggesting Claude is still alive?” Annette asks, saying what Dimitri wishes he could, but his voice is frozen, caught in his throat.

“Anna explained to me she found these items after seeing those mages with the bird masks from Remire leaving an old settlement, leading away a bound prisoner. She recognized them as Claude.” Ignatz takes a breath. “It was in Empire territory and due to the war, she couldn’t get in contact with me until a year had passed.”

Dimitri remembers those mages. Solon, Kronya, the ones who killed Jeralt. Dimitri’s mind is racing. Those people took Claude, he didn’t die, they _took_ him.

“This is ridiculous!” Felix hisses. “So, they killed him just to resurrect him shortly after? What a foolish idea!”

“Is it? Everyone thought he was dead, and even though his body vanished, no one would spend time looking for a corpse. Best way to kidnap someone is to make everyone think them dead, and what better way then actually killing them in plain sight.” Lysithea quickly responds, crossing her arms.

“We’ve been looking for where Claude is, and just who these bird masked mages truly are over the last four years since learning this.” Lorenz adds with his odd flourish, hand touching his temple.

“It’s been five years, he’s likely dead by now.” Felix snarls again and Dimitri hates it. Five years is too long, there’s no chance they’d keep him alive this long.

“His crest is too valuable for them to kill him, even after all this time.” Lysithea sharply answers back again.

“Valuable?” Dimitri asks. He’s never seen Claude’s crest in action, so he’s not aware of what it can do, Claude didn’t speak much of it.

“There are many crests they could have gone after, but the Crest of Riegan is one of three known crests that can heal. Of the other two, one had been lost and the other,” She glances at the Professor. “is the crest of Flames.”

Murmurs erupt among everyone. “I’ve seen his crest in use once, it was an odd sight to see the body heal itself without a healers aid. The mages took him for that reason, a body that would heal itself means they don’t have to be, gentle, with their blood experiments.”

“You speak as if you know what type of experiments they’d use.” Felix crosses his arms, but his bite is less severe now. “You’re group never saw what they did at Remire after all, how do you know?”

“Well, Claude’s not the only one of the Golden Deer these mages have ruined the lives of.” Lysithea frowns, rubbing her arm in unease.

“When I was little, there was a revolt in the Empire by House Hrym that House Ordelia aided. It failed, and House Ordelia faced retribution as a result.” Everyone listens with increasing horror as Lysithea tells them all the experiments she faced as a child, the siblings that she lost, her parents who could only watch in horror, showing the scars along her arm and lighting up both crests she carries as a result.

Lysithea, the youngest student at the monastery, grew up with this fate forced on her, by this hidden group. Who now have Claude in their clutches.

As Lysithea describes how the presence of a second crest in her body caused her hair to turn white, Dimitri tenses, remembering a young girl with light brown hair who taught him to dance, who he gave a dagger when she returned to the Empire. Who, when he saw her again, had white hair atop her head instead. That head which his ghosts now beg for on a silver platter.

“So, it turned your hair white? Is that the only side effect?” Hanneman asks, brimming with curiosity. Dimitri is thankful, it pulls his mind from its dark descent.

Lysithea takes a deep breath. “No, it’s not. Having a second crest in my body weakens it. At most I only have five years left to live, but that’s being optimistic.”

Mercedes lets out a sad gasp as everyone takes in her words. One of the youngest among them, and even if she survives the war she will die shortly after. He can see Cyril shaking where he stands, the Professor putting their hand on his arm, Marianne walking over to comfort Lysithea, while Hanneman is lost in thought.

“This is why we need to take those mages down, make them pay for those they’ve hurt, for Lysithea’s dead siblings, and to prevent them from hurting anyone else, to save Claude!” Leonie proclaims, her face full of a determination that’s mirrored on all the Golden Deer’s faces.

“So, you’ve been looking into them all this time?” The Professor says.

“Yes. And it’s been interesting.” Hilda takes over, grabbing a few books from the box and placing them on the table. “Anna got us a lot of books, pricy books, books banned by the church.” The glare she gives Seteth is immense, met in turn by his own. “We’ve learned a lot of things, about the mages and the church in turn.”

“Things related to the church?” Seteth frowns at her.

“A lot of things.” There’s a venom in her voice as she stares at him.

The Professor interrupts their stare down. “Explain what you’ve learned.” Seteth tries to protest but is quickly overruled.

Hilda takes a deep breath before she starts talking about Those Who Slither in the Dark and their feud with the Church, with the Nabateans, of Zanado, the truth about Nemesis and the Ten Elites, the source of the Heroes Relics and their crests. The more she tells, the more the tension in the room builds. Dimitri’s mind is buzzing with it all, and he’s not the only one. There’s whispers and gasps, Sylvain makes a few biting comments. Seteth is stuck receiving the brunt of their anger from those who are affected by their crests the most. It’s dizzying.

Lies, the Heroe’s Relics, the source of his crest, all built on lies. Dimitri clenches his fist as Hilda’s voice rises again.

“Now that everything’s on the table, would you like to add anything, Seteth?” Hilda’s hands are on her hips. It’s clear a part of her is enjoying this. Claude’s ghost is watching, seemingly proud of his Golden Deer.

He looks fuming, face red and hands clenched as he tries to compose himself. “I can think of nothing else to add.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Brother.” A voice speaks up and he stiffens, looking to Flayn.

“Flayn, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Brother, I believe we should tell them.”

“Flayn.”

She looks into his eyes, her expression stern. “Father.”

It’s as if any remaining life is sucked from the room, a still silence taking over. The only thing that breaks everyone from their shock is the sound of the book Hilda holding hitting the floor.

“What?” Hilda screams.

“Well father? Won’t you explain, or shall I?” Flayn ignores the stares, pouting as she scolds her brother, no, her father.

With a deep sigh and an unpleasant look, Seteth starts. “As you have heard, I am not Flayn’s brother but her…father.”

“Why the lie?” Hilda asks.

“If people knew the truth, they would ask questions, and it was easy to pretend to be her brother as I look more believably as such.”

“Alright, and why is it like that?”

“Because…” Seteth avoids making eye contact with anyone. “Because we are not who we say we are. We are, not human.”

Of everyone listening, Dimitri doesn’t miss how the one paying the most attention is the Professor.

“Alright then, what are you?”

“We are survivors of Zanado. We were not present with Nemesis attacked.”

“You’re that old?”

“Yes, we are.” Flayn speaks up again. “Our names were different too.”

“Flayn.”

“We tell them everything, Father.” She reminds him. “It is important. I wish to help them. And I want them to understand you mean to help them too.”

He relents. “My original name is Cichol. Flayn’s is Cethleann.”

There’re more whispers, it’s hard to miss how Ferdinand seems to freeze in shock.

“Wait, you are two of the Saints?” Hanneman keeps finding things to be excited about it seems.

“Yes, we are.” He starts explaining details about the church, what he knows about the Slithers from personal experience. It’s strange. Dimitri feels a sense of being used, caught up in a feud between the remaining Nabateans and Those Who Slither in the Dark.

After what feels like hours of discussing past events, the ethics of the crest system with what they know now, Hilda speaks up again. “We’ve been avoiding another topic,” Hilda groans, looking to Dimitri before turning to Ferdinand. “Edelgard’s relation to the Slithers.”

He can feel his body tense up, his ghosts getting louder and a part of him desperate to hold back the snarl that threatens in his throat.

“What information do you have?” The Professor asks, Dimitri doesn’t miss how Felix mutters a curse under his breath as he glances at him.

“A lot. The change in the Empire’s aggression over the last year has been worrying, and we’ve got a source that Ferdinand has confirmed is legit that indicate the Slithers are in control of the Empire’s movements now.”

“Edelgard is cooperating with them to such an extent?”

“Hmm, we’re not sure. Our source gives us the impression it’s more like, the situation with Tomas and Monica, they imply that the Edelgard at Gronder wasn’t her.”

“Can you trust your source?” Felix’s voices his doubts.

“That is also questionable but it’s not like he’d normally give up this information.” Hilda sits on the table, Claude staring down at her as his stands behind her.

“Who is your source?”

“The only person who could code all these letters I got at Gronder using dark magic.” Lysithea holds up the letters she was working on earlier.

Hubert. Hubert was their source? “You cannot trust that snake.” Dimitri growls, not caring that his anger is finally leaking into his voice. “He is leading you into a trap.”

“I doubt it. Ferdinand has confirmed that Edelgard has become distant to Hubert and there’s clear unease.”

“They are correct. Hubert would also never provide the information he has unless something has forced his hand.” Ferdinand speaks up, straightening his posture as he flicks his hair to the side.

“Our information also indicates that some events in the past coincide.” Hilda continues. “Apparently, there was an epidemic that killed the previous Emperor’s ten children beside Edelgard. This epidemic occurred in the years before and during the Duscur Tragedy.” So many topics are pushing Dimitri’s anger to a breaking point. He feels Dedue’s hand on his shoulder, helping him relax enough to hold back a bitter, cruel retort.

“This is correct, but also false.” Ferdinand. “There was a cover up by nobles like my father. Hubert has filled them in on the details.”

“Yes, our creepy source mentioned that the epidemic was a lie. Instead, the Slithers preformed more of their experiments on the Emperor’s children with the assistance of the nobles to create the perfect emperor.” Hilda explains. “Edelgard was the only survivor, with the Crest of Flames placed in her body.”

“She still allied with those Slithers even if this clears her from being involved in Duscur.” Dimitri growls. His ghosts still demand her head, even if she’s no longer involved, she still waged this war.

Hilda sighs. “Claude once told me a saying while explaining a complex strategy in class long ago. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_. He said that sometimes you’re forced to ally with an enemy if you share a common enemy that both view more important to take out. Given Edelgard’s goals against the church, and the chance she had of getting either the Kingdom or Alliance to aid her, she went to the only ones who would.”

Lysithea hums, adding her own point. “Her aggression means she wants to chance the system quickly. There’s a possibility that her body may share a similar burden to mine and she’s trying to push change while she’s still alive. But theorizing about Edelgard is pointless now or debating the moral validity of her actions, especially if she’s no longer in charge of the Empire’s forces.”

Hilda straightens her back and claps her hands, drawing all eyes to her. “Well, that’s everything we have to share. Now, tomorrow we start to prepare for our next step, heading for Fort Merceus.” She says as if it’ll be easy, as if it’s not an impregnable fortress.

“Do you have a death wish?” Felix questions her.

“No, we have an entry way.” Hilda grins. “Remember those letters Hubert gave us at Gronder? They were instructions. We have a way in, that means minimal casualties. No matter what you decide to do, this is our plan.”

There’s a long pause before anyone speaks up. “We will, discuss what our next steps will be.” Dimitri answers slowly, glancing to Byleth. “Give us time and you will have your answer on if we will march with you or not.”

* * *

It’s late into the night when Dimitri closes the door to his room.

It took them hours to come to a decision. They will be marching to Enbarr with the Alliance troops. There was a long debate, as while left unsaid, its clear Hubert’s cooperation depends on Edelgard being spared. A part of Dimitri still wants her head, but a more controlled part is willing to spare her, wishing to find a solution with his only remaining family member, even if that link is through their shared mother.

He glances around the dark room, noticing Claude’s ghost, which vanished at some point during the discussion.

Knowing that Claude’s alive, even the smallest possibility changes the meaning of his ghost. Is he here to motivate him? Lead him?

But that’s not what catches his attention most.

Claude sits in front of the window, his legs crossed. On his lap sits a familiar girl, light brown hair in pigtails, lavender eyes piercing his soul. In her hands is a familiar dagger, the dagger he knows is hidden in his desk drawer.

“El…” He whispers before Claude speaks.

“Can you save me?”

“Can you make them pay for my siblings?” Edelgard speaks.

They vanish after that, the room empty. His ghosts demand much of him. Tomorrow, he will begin preparing. They will begin preparing. Tomorrow, he will ask Dedue to help him train.

But tonight, he will rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have that section that's really hand wavy but necessary for the exposition? Yeah, that's the meeting in this chapter. It's necessary, but it's hard to write pretty much, repeating points stated in the game. 
> 
> Note, I have only played GD, watched the cutscenes for BL but I do look up a lot of details on the wiki, repeatedly. A lot. I can't wait to be able to stop looking up the wiki so much. 
> 
> Also, Dimitri's ghosts are still a thing and most of them are still mean to him, and who says his mind won't make someone who is alive but drastically changed, into a new ghost to berate him?
> 
> Also I really appreciate all your kudos/comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for their attack on Fort Merceus. Dimitri worries about keeping his ghosts at bay during the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

The training grounds are empty as Dimitri stares at the sky, mentally going over the details of the coming march to Fort Merceus that evening.

The infiltration team left that morning, to prepare for the rest of the army’s arrival, consisting of Hilda, Lysithea, Ignatz, Mercedes and Felix. Originally Marianne was supposed to be going but when the news that the Death Knight is one of the generals at the Fort came in, Mercedes volunteered to be a part of the team. After a good deal of discussion, it was agreed she could go, along with Felix, who’s mobility in battle was an ideal addition. He wasn’t thrilled but Annette quickly convinced him to go.

It’s strange not having him there to train with though, and Dedue is busy helping Ashe in the greenhouse. Sylvain did offer to help but Ingrid dragged him away half an hour ago to make sure he’s got his weapons in tip-top shape for tonight.

Dimitri’s worried, over the past month his mind has been getting clearer each day, but he fears falling back into his rage and bloodlust at the battle. As his worries and anxiety picks up, his ghosts get louder. They hound him even now, angry, disappointed, _screaming_.

Claude and El’s, phantoms, they’re different then his normal ghosts. He knows they’re both still alive (he prays they are), and yet they appear before him. They watch him, sit with him, play around him, smile at him. Sometimes they beg for help, but full of sorrow instead of anger. No screaming just pleads to no longer be alone, to be saved from those who hurt them.

They still ask him to seek their own form of revenge, but he’ll take it over the other ghost’s screams.

There’s the sound of footsteps nearby but he pays them no mind. It’s normal for people to come and go here, so he expects them to leave him to his own devices.

“Tired already, Little Prince?” A gruff voice asks as the footsteps stop in front of him, making Dimitri glance down.

The Almyran commander stares down at him, an amused smirk on his face. Hilda introduced him as Nader the Undefeated after their decision to join them in their plans. There are whispers about why a well known Almyran general is aiding them, but they refuse to explain, and Dimitri doesn’t want to overstep what they are willing to discuss.

“I am…Thinking.”

“Think too much and you’ll exhaust yourself before even lifting a weapon.” He laughs, grabbing one of the nearby training lances. “Care to spar to relax for a while?”

Some sparring might silence his growing unease, give him something else to focus on instead. So, he takes the offered lance and follows him onto the empty grounds.

They train for hours and Dimitri finds it extremely nostalgic. Nader’s movements remind him of five years ago, whenever Claude was willing to train with him, wielding an axe with surprising ease. It’s clear that Nader’s skill level is much higher then Claude’s ever was back then.

Nader can take his strikes with ease, grunting and laughing whenever he throws Dimitri off balance. “You’re strong Little Prince. No wonder Kiddo liked writing about you.”

_Kiddo?_ This makes Dimitri curious. “Who?”

“You know who.” Nader gives him a small, somber grin. It’s concern, like that of a parent and Dimitri finds his eye travelling to Claude’s ghost, watching from where he sat earlier with El. _Of course, this man is here for the same reason as the Golden Deer._

“Yes.” Claude is a force that moves people even when he’s gone. “It is heartwarming, the loyalty people have for him.”

Nader lets out a loud chuckle full of mirth. “He’d be shocked for sure.”

“He would?”

“He likely doesn’t think anyone would come for him. He may in fact cry over it.” His words hang heavy in Dimitri’s mind. There’s something there, deep and sad. This man speaks with a knowledge of Claude from before he met him, from when he was a child.

“I don’t think that should be something shocking.”

“Just as honest and naive as he said! I can see why you fascinated him!” Nader slaps his back in praise before leaving.

The sun is starting to set. They leave within the hour and Dimitri finds himself stuck thinking of his words while he prepares. Claude once joked about how honest and truthful he was, how nice it was. In the past five years, his quest for revenge has pushed down that side of him, a side of him that was something he once took pride in while trying to hide his more aggressive side. He’s awkward now, trying to re-find that part of himself. Can he do it?

His mind is busy as they start the march, going over the plan and questioning if he can make up for his past transgressions to everyone through this.

* * *

It’s musty in the cellar where the infiltration group emerges from the underground pathway. First Ignatz, then Hilda enter, making sure the coast is clear as Lysithea and Mercedes follow with Felix taking the rear, making sure the tunnels are still empty behind them.

“We’re on schedule, either Caspar or Linhardt should be meeting us in a few minutes now.” Lysithea says, looking over Hubert’s letter again as she checks her timer.

“I’m still against this.” Felix frowns as he complains for about the up-tenth time.

“Yeah, yeah, we know your opinion. That’s why you’re here, in case they try anything.” Hilda brushes him off with a wave of her hand. “But really, these underground pathways are creepy, too many rats and it smells foul.”

“I think it’s fun.” Mercedes smiles, voice full of mirth.

“It was a nightmare.” Lysithea whispers under her breath, glaring at Hilda when she smirks at her.

They wait, hiding by the door until three distinct knocks sound through the wood. Slowly it opens and a man wearing armor walks in, sporting familiar blue hair.

“Hey, anyone in here yet?” He calls in loudly, glancing around.

“Caspar, you’re too loud. Everyone will know we’re here before we can even do anything.” Hilda walks out of her hiding spot, scolding him.

“What? Linhardt’s watching the entry way, we’re fine.”

“I’m still surprised this is even happening.” Ignatz sighs, cleaning the dust off his glasses.

“Well things have gotten weird and we had to take things into our own…Is that Felix?”

Felix scowls at him, almost resembling a hissing cat. “You have a problem with that?”

“Just wasn’t expecting you. Follow me, there’s a room you’ll be hiding in near the gate which has a window outside.” He motions them to follow him as they start down the hall, running into and joining up with Linhardt, who waves and yawns, giving them a bare minimum of a greeting before falling into step beside Caspar. They stay silent, not wanting to risk talking over the sound of anyone approaching from either direction.

In the room the sole window looks out into the forest surrounding the fort. It’s a good vantage point for when the rest of the army arrives.

“What will you two do after this? You won’t be able to return to the Empire.” Mercedes asks, worried about Caspar and Linhardt. They are committing treason to help them.

“We were planning on help you guys. You’re all working to make things right, we can’t have those mages controlling everything!” Caspar is practically beaming, flexing. Hilda just rolls her eyes, he hasn’t changed a bit. Well, he’s gotten taller, but not quieter.

“I’d rather not get involved in any fighting, too bothersome.” Linhardt adds, yawning.

“Oh Caspar, we have a relative of yours back at the monastery.” Hilda remembers. “I think her name was Fleche.”

Caspar perks up. “My aunt? I heard she vanished after my uncle died. Why is she with you?”

“Don’t ask, it’s difficult to explain right now. But she’s well.” Hilda sighs, they don’t need to go into those details right now.

“And Linhardt, there’s a lot of research we could use help with in regard to a lot of old texts on crests.” Lysithea knows how to appeal to his interests.

Ignatz thinks of another good point to mention and adds, “Also it appears Flayn and Seteth are actually two of the Saints.” He smiles, and Hilda nearly laughs at how alert Linhardt is over all this. 

“Are we just going to gossip or plan?” Felix scolds them all, leaning against the wall looking tense and on edge.

He is right, while there’s still time before the other’s show up, they should lock down their plan. What can go wrong and how to counter it. Periodically Caspar and Linhardt leave to make it seem like they’re not up to anything.

There are a few men in the fort aiding them, but only Caspar and Linhardt and the guard at the gate are willing to take the fall for visibly helping, the other’s will be surrendering instead. And then there’s the Death Knight, their old professor Jeritza, the reason Mercedes was persistent in coming. He is loyal to Edelgard, but his role in this is plan requires him returning to Enbarr to update Hubert. He cannot aid them and if they get close enough, they will have to engage in combat to maintain his cover.

Eventually, while Linhardt and Caspar are out, Ignatz spots a familiar face in the treeline, Ashe. The army’s arrived. It’s time.

Once the others return, they make their way to the gate, hiding as Caspar talks the other guards to take a break, leaving himself and the one aiding them. Caspar motions them over as they start getting ready to open the large doors.

Everything’s going well until they hear “What’s going on here?” as a soldier walks around the corner. Hilda freezes, not turning as Caspar walks away to distract them.

“There’s a unit of reinforcements outside coming from the north.” He lies with a smile and by the goddess, she hopes they don’t push the topic. They don’t have time for a grand lie.

“I never heard anything of this.” It’s not working, **it’s not working!** Hilda glances to Ignatz and try to continue working on the door “Hey, don’t move!” The soldier shouts at them. She can hear them approaching again, Caspar telling them to back off, that it’s nothing.

Moments later there’s a shout and the sound of lightning, Felix unleashing a Thoron spell on the soldier, drawing even more attention from past the walls. “There’s no point in trying to talk our way out now. Knew this was going to happen.” He hisses, grabbing his sword as the sound of approaching soldiers gets louder.

There’s yelling, someone shouts **intruders** and **traitors**. Hilda moves from the door, taking an axe offered by the guard and moves to stand with Caspar and Felix. Of course, Felix would attack when things get risky. This was the issue and blessing with bringing him. They need his mobility in these tight spaces. “This is gonna be a pain! We’ll guard, just get that door open!” She commands, taking her stance and wishing she had Pumpkin as soldiers coming rushing.

* * *

They’re waiting in the trees for the gates to open so they can begin their assault of Fort Merceus. Dimitri anxiously waits, Glenn whispering of his coming failures in his ear, his father promising it’s a trap, that they’ve sent the others to their deaths.

Something going terribly wrong when they hear shouting from inside. Ashe watches near the entrance of the forest, eventually motioning for everyone to move forward.

“Something’s up, the lookout is all gone.” He says, worry in his voice.

“Did Hubert lead them into a trap?” Dimitri growls as they get closer. He can hear Lorenz lament if that were the fact, though he still believes in the plan, but all Dimitri cares for is getting to the others. Mercedes, Felix, he won’t lose either of them to this trap.

“It could be anything. Someone might have seen them.” Leonie tries to think of a reason, but she’s already drawing her horse closer to the gate, lance at the ready. “Either way we need to break in!”

Dimitri agrees. He’s sure a well aimed strike with Areadbhar could shatter it.

He approaches it, ready to destroy the structure when there’s a shout on the other side and ice forming through the metal. He pauses as more voices join and then there’s a giant banging sound as the door crumbles to the ground.

The army stands ready to strike at where the door once stood, Caspar standing with a hammer on the ground as Ignatz shoots a Fimbulvetr back into the fortress. “Y’all coming in to help or not?” He calls out before rushing back in with a hearty battle cry.

Dimitri doesn’t question, rushing in past Lysithea, Ignatz, Mercedes and Linhardt to take on a group of incoming soldiers.

The enemy doesn’t expect him. Dimitri’s been preparing for this battle for weeks, and now it’s time to see if he can keep himself in control as he swings Areadbhar.

Dedue protects his back as he cuts down Adrestian soldiers, their blood painting the stone a grim red. There are screams and Almyran battle cries erupting as panicking soldiers surrender and those determined to keep fighting meet their deaths.

“Your Highness, we’ve got this section under control!” Ingrid calls out to him, flying overhead after the ballista is taken out by Hilda. In the distant he spots the Death Knight watching, observing. He’s staring in Mercedes’ direction and he wonders what their connection is, if he really is her younger brother that she’s spoken of in the past.

This must be why she wished to come with the infiltration team.

“Kill them!” He can hear his ghosts cry out when he spares a healer kneeling on the ground, his robes covered in blood spatter from a swordmaster killed moment’s prior. He’s able to resist, telling Dedue to make sure they are escorted to where the others are being held.

Dimitri’s ghosts are angry, he’s spared too many lives for their liking. There’s been no sign of Claude or El’s phantoms in this chaos, but Dedue’s aid, his presence has been Dimitri’s anchor. This near the end, he finds peace in the small amount of lives he’s been able to spare thanks to his friend’s aid.

“Mercie!” Annette’s scream draws his attention, and fear.

Dimitri turns to see an archer aiming for the healer, busy helping Marianne. Annette’s shouts notify her, but the archer is too far for anyone to take out before they can get their shot off.

Panic, helplessness, agony, so many emotions fill up in him as he looks on, but the moments pass, and nothing happen. The archer doesn’t fire. Confusion ripe on his face as Mercedes stares at where the archer was, a peaceful smile on her face.

The archer lay dead on the stone below the raised platform. Standing there now is the Death Knight, the scythe in his hand’s glistening with newly spilt blood, turning away after another moment.

“Mercie I was so worried!” Annette cries out, holding her close.

“I’m okay. It’s okay Annie.” She sooths her, rubbing her back. The Professor joins them, and Dimitri feels content in knowing he can turn his attention back to the enemies around him.

Dimitri feels incredibly thankful for this strange agreement now, it saved Mercedes life.

Eventually the enemy numbers start waning, more and more surrendering at the prospect of living. The fighting has shifted to chasing those trying to escape. To keep the plan hidden, it’s best to prevent anyone from escaping. Preferably only the Death Knight should get away and now they’re at an odd stalemate with him.

Dimitri, Dedue and the Professor exchange blows with him, and he doesn’t hide the thrill he seems to be getting from their battle. On lookers would say they are indeed fighting to the death.

Mercedes is nearby, healing them and keeping close, her eyes constantly locked on their ‘foe’.

The joyful chuckles from the Death Knight are still unnerving. When he stills and looks away, it makes Dimtri tense to see him stop so suddenly.

“It’s coming,” He turns to them, eyes locked with Mercede’s. “Leave now or all of you will die.” He warns before turning and descending the fortress wall.

Dimitri stares where he once stood. Coming? What’s coming?

“We should listen to his warning.” Mercedes advises him, and he cannot help but agree.

“Yes. Come, we should exit the fortress as fast as possible.” There’s a strange tension building and he doesn’t like it.

They work fast, but not fast enough when a sound erupts in the distance. People are moving around, prisoners being taken into the forest as others remain inside to check for stragglers. Dimitri stops and looks up into the sky to see magic circles forming high in the clouds.

Lysithea starts shouting for everyone to run. There’s panic and chaos as they pray everyone gets out when the something crashes down, exploding.

* * *

Dimitri stands in the cathedral, staring at the rubble, Claude and El’s ghosts smiling and playing. In the distance he can hear his father’s disappointment, Glenn’s sneer. The fort was lost to those lances of light, that is what Lysithea and Linhardt coined them as. Only a few lives were lost, some of their men and the prisoners. Dimitri had hoped they could have saved them all.

“Dimitri?” Dedue walks up behind him, eventually standing beside him.

“I wonder if there could have been a way to save them all.” Dimitri whispers, staring into space, Dedue unable to see his ghosts as always.

Dedue contemplates his answer before he starts to speak, “What matters is not how we succeed, it is that we tried.”

With a hum, Dimitri nods. “You, are right.” Claude turns to him, smiling after catching El, their soft laughter filling his mind. “I assume you’ve come to get me to make sure I get a proper meal in?”

“Of course.” The small smile from his friend is a treat. He appreciates these small things.

They make their way to the mess hall, Dimitri taking note of the small changes around the monastery. Marianne and Mercedes are busy with Raphael filling pots with food for the camps where the wounded are recovering. Annette and Hilda are assisting as well, the latter complaining with every breath, lamenting about how Marianne is a cruel lover, much to her embarrassment.

Bernadetta is waiting in line, flinching when she spots him but is now able to give a simple greeting before scurrying away with her meal. At a distant table sits Lysithea, Lorenz, Sylvain, Ferdinand, Linhardt and Caspar. They’re discussing a letter Hubert had Linhardt deliver, about their eventual assault on Enbarr. Caspar pretends to listen, Linhardt sitting in his lap as they seem to adjust immediately to coming to the monastery.

Dimitri cannot help but wonder if Caspar’s visited Fleche yet in her cell.

Sitting down with Dedue to eat, they eat a meager, but warm meal. After which they train with Felix. He finishes late in the evening, tired but content.

In his room, along with the whispers of his ghost’s constant disapproval over the Golden Deer’s scheme, he hears the laughter of Claude and El again. There’s a soft murmur from them that they believe in him, he’s strong of heart and they believe him. He finds himself falling sleep to a feeling of resolve blooming in his heart, promising he’ll make their belief in him mean something as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open for more Nader in this fic, so have more Nader, the one who I dub giving everyone nicknames.
> 
> Dimitri's ghosts are still yelling, something I want to make clear in this chapter. Even if he's better, nothing heals that fast, so it makes sense to me that they're still going to be screaming at him. This is also why he notes a distinction between his normal ghosts and the phantoms that are Claude and El, which is also why they don't show up during the battle.
> 
> Again, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, commenting and giving kudos, I live for those! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on the city of Enbarr behind them, Dimitri ponders how far he's come and the battle through the city.  
Moving to take Enbarr Castle, Dimitri finds himself coming face-to-face with former classmates and the Slither's fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Dimitri sighs, sitting in a lone chair in one of the abandoned house’s rooms that they’re using, after the long assault on the city of Enbarr. He is resting alone, like many others before they convene to plan their assault on the Castle. The previous battle was difficult, but they’ve been able to take the city, a feat he felt near impossible when they began that morning.

They need this rest, even though many had initially opposed it, but Dimitri appreciates it. It’ll be pointless if they start flagging when they’re in the castle. Everything has led to this moment, to facing Edelgard. No, facing the person posing as her.

He appreciates to have a private moment to himself, allowing him to collect his thoughts. As much as one can with his ghosts hooting and hollering for the final strike. He’s thankful, over the past few weeks he’s been able to hold his own to their screams, keeping his rage in check now. He lets it out when he trains, destroying dummies instead of maiming those who are only defending their homes. It is a soldier’s duty to follow their commanders into battle, often leading them to their deaths.

Glenn screams a curse, which he waves off with an ease he’s been mastering, turning to the small chatter by the charred bookshelf. Claude and El’s phantoms are grabbing books, the items never moving even while they behave like they do. He feels something bittersweet watching them. They’ve started fading now, along with his older ghosts, much to his own sorrow. There’s a strange despair in this. He forgets what it’s like to have his mind silent, almost fears the silence now.

Out the small window he watches the Kingdom soldiers distributing food from the store houses to the residents. When they arrived the previous evening, news that the residents were still in their homes came to their attention, a sense of disgust and anger ran over many of their forces, at the Imperial army for using their own people as collateral.

It’s clear those in line with the Slithers hoped that people would have panicked, leaving their homes to die upon the blades of either side, staining the outcome of the battle. They were ordered to remain inside, hiding in their cellars. Dimitri finds himself feeling torn over it, knowing that Hubert, their ‘prisoner’ now, if he truly in charge of the Empire’s defence and Edelgard backed into a corner, might have used a similar strategy.

The sight of people, walking out of their homes and into the burnt remains of Enbarr’s streets, gathering food passed around to them, handing bread to their children before escaping back into their homes, it fills him with hope and sorrow. This war has affected so many, hopefully they’ll be able to bring it to an end soon. Faerghus is waiting for him still, and the Alliance is holding itself together with a single thread.

There’s a creak as the door opens, Hilda walking in. “You done resting Dimitri?” She asks before releasing a low groan. “By the goddess, I can’t wait to be done with this.” Her pout hides the worry in her eyes. She’d rather be handling the search for Claude, but they need to clear out the Empire, and the Slither’s who are in the castle first.

“We’ll find him, after we finish the battle, I’m sure of it.” He murmurs, giving her his best encouraging smile, though it gives little encouragement.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s hearty, he’ll be excited to see us.” She fakes her cheerfulness. She’s good at that, like Claude was. No wonder they got along so well back at the academy.

“Oh right, Mercedes said our special guests will be waking soon.”

He nods, thinking back to their earlier battle, and one of the sights he witnessed.

_Dimitri heard the call from Lorenz, but he wasn’t expecting to happen upon Mercedes kneeling on the ground, holding the wounded form of the Death Knight close to her chest as she and Flayn desperately work at healing his wounds, Annette lingering beside them, protecting them from any advancing enemies behind them._

_“Mer…ce…” A weak voice speaks, only for her to shush him._

_“It’ll be okay Emile.” She sooths him, gently stroking his cheek as the healing magic begins to close his wounds._

_Dimitri turns away, moving to aid in their defence so they can finish making sure that Mercedes’ brother survives, it is all he can offer her in this moment._

“The Death Knight, no, Jeritza has stabilized then?” Taking a deep breath, he stands and turns to her as she simply nods, moving back out the door while he follows her down to the first floor.

Hilda let’s out a weak chuckle as they walk down the stairs. “Mr. Dark and Gloomy might also wake up soon. Geez why does Hubert give off such a creepy air?” Dimitri smiles, enjoying her informal speaking, relaxed in the few moments she can be her old lazy self.

_“It’s almost a shame to kill you.” Hubert mocks them, holding his ground. The generals around him are few and far between. In the distance the mages watch, observing the outcome of this fight. _

_Marianne takes a deep breath behind Dimitri, before unleashing a Silence spell on Edelgard’s right hand man, a fearsome mage if left unchecked. He’s rendered harmless, save for the sword he draws, standing ready to take a strike from Felix. His childhood friend rushes in, striking fast, hiding the care he takes to knock out the man he’d likely rather run through with his silver sword. _

_As Hubert falls, cheers run through their men in victory, driving back the remaining soldiers and the Slither’s mages to the interior of the palace. They move Hubert to a secluded area, giving them shelter to have Marianne heal him without their enemies taking notice._

Hubert is still out when Hilda and Dimitri rejoin the others.

“Hubert’s still not up?” Hilda asks as she leans on her axe, resting on the room’s stone floor.

“He was awake for a moment, able to give us some information about what we’ll likely meet inside the castle, before Marianne had him go back to sleep. He’s more worn out then we thought.” Ingrid replies, an unpleasant look on her face as she glares at the resting man.

“Now Ingrid, we should be thankful he has been aiding us. Imagine the true terror we’d have faced otherwise.” Lorenz reminds her, barely hiding his own unpleasant feelings.

“And what did he say?”

“They’ll be prepared for us. Demonic beasts, mages, knights, the works. Dorothea and Petra are inside, they lead Edelgard’s true supporters.” Sylvain starts, looking over the report Hubert was able to write before he passed out. “The Slither posing as Edelgard doesn’t properly use her axe, Aymr, though they carry it around to keep up the ruse. How they fight will be a bit unpredictable.”

Dimitri nods as they continue to discuss their strategy. The castle is ready to be stormed, the pieces in place. He takes a deep breath, looks to the door leading outside, Claude and El waiting. They both smile at him, whisper something he can’t hear before moving out and vanishing from his sight.

* * *

The interior of the castle is just as El once described to him when they were young, though now stands soldiers instead of the pleasantries she smiled about, ready to defend the women they believe to be their emperor. It’s almost poetic, in a morbid way, that this is how Dimitri would finally set foot inside Enbarr’s castle. Once upon a time he had hoped to visit as a friend, a stepsibling even, a peaceful visit to see Edelgard. But that was never destined to come to pass.

He stands, staring at the door closing off the throne room. Before it stands guards, among them is Petra, sword at her side as she stands ready to strike. There’s a strong tension in the air, the soldiers clearly are aware of something being off. Nearby Ingrid calls out, pinpointing Dorothea’s position. She is also nearby, so taking them out of the fight will be easy to achieve before they make their way into the throne room.

Even with all their plans, Dimitri still worries about something going wrong. Dedue isn’t by his side, moving ahead with a small group to enter through a hidden pathway. Annette, Cyril, Lysithea and Ignatz are with him, but he will admit, he misses having him by his side, having them all nearby. But this plan depends on them drawing the attention of the demonic beast Hubert wrote of in the throne room, behind the door.

“Sylvain, Ingrid, Lorenz, go and handle those mages with Dorothea, capture her.” He orders them, knowing they have the skill to get it done quickly. Hilda moves to take on one of the side rooms with her own group of Marianne, Ashe and Raphael. The Almyrans go to take on the room on the opposite side, Nader chuckling to himself, enjoying it all. The rest are joining Dimitri as he cuts his path into the throne room, Felix by his side, ready to face Petra in combat.

The air is still, everyone waiting for his command. “Today we cut off the head of this war! Fight with all your strength and come out of it alive!” Their shouts and cheers raise up, inspiring a warm flame in his heart. They can do this. With that he ready’s himself to strike, rushing at the first enemy within reach, driving Areadbhar through their thigh before they can even react.

As if unleashing a dam, everyone follows into battle. The clash of weapons ring out as Dimitri duels a knight, foolish enough to think their armor could defend against his relic, against all the strength he wields.

The distant sounds of magic crashing into stone in the distance signifies that the others are fighting Dorothea now. She was always a respectable mage during their academy days, and back at Gronder field, it makes sense she’s still a force to be reckoned with, even if they fight not to kill but trick those around them.

He hears a shout, “Time for your last dance!” echoing in the room, barely audible over an equally loud yell from Ingrid. A chill of worry travels down his spine, knowing that with just one wrong move from an enemy soldier, things could spiral out of control, even with their plan. A stray arrow, an unsuspecting spell, twisting a sword in the wrong direction, even in this situation there will always be a chance to lose someone.

Above the noise of Dimitri pushing a mortal savant to their knees, surrendering quickly before Areadbhar stabs into their chest, he hears another voice in the distance. It belongs to Sylvain and the sound of meteor’s slamming inside the castle interior cease, raucous cheering following.

He smirks. One down, now just Petra left. Currently, she and Felix are at odds, a stare down between two skilled swordsmen, Petra’s brave sword poised as she waits for Felix to make the first move. “I can’t be letting you pass.” She states, firm. Nothing in her composure betrays their hidden agreement.

Felix gives her a rare smirk. “I look forward to seeing how skilled you are with that blade.” And with that, he lashes out. The sound of metal upon metal singing.

“Dimtri!” A cry pulls Dimitri’s attention, the Professor calling out before an arrow can lodge itself in his shoulder. He moves, too slow, and the projectile lodges itself in his leg instead. There’s a cry as the Professor takes down the archer, Mercedes coming to his side to heal the wound as he pulls the arrow out.

“Apologies. Thank you, Professor.” He nods to them as they give him their own one over, before deciding to check how the others near Dorothea are faring.

Slowly, everyone else thins the enemies in the room as Petra and Felix are locked in combat. Flayn wins the key for the door from a poor grappler, smiling as the Professor praises her for her successful wind spell.

"With all of my might!" Petra cries out as she dodges an attack from Felix.

This doesn’t hinder him, blocking her strikes before pulling his hand up, "Holding back?" he mocks a question, shooting off a Thoron spell, in which she dodges only to have him kick her legs out, knocking her out with more force then necessary.

Dimitri winces as he walks up to his friend’s side. “That was too harsh Felix.”

“It got her out of trouble and looks believable, don’t try to force anything else out of me Boar.” Felix spits out, though there’s no real bite in his words, or the nickname. They watch as Mercedes moves in to examine her head, satisfied that while unconscious, there’s no threat of any serious injury.

“She’ll just need a good deal of rest, but I’m sure she’ll be able to shake this off after she wakes up.”

“Petra!” Behind them there’s a cry as Ingrid, Sylvain and Lorenz rejoin them, Dorothea among them with her hands bound in front of her. Ingrid leads her to her unconscious allies’ side.

“She’s only unconscious.” Mercedes comforts her, smiling as she lets out a sigh of relief.

“Dorothea, we’ll be leaving a guard here with you, will you be able to look after her?” Ingrid asks her, hand on her shoulder as she gives her an appreciative smile, hiding something in it, a fondness.

There’s a bare smile on Dorothea’s face in reply. “Yes, of course. Be…Be careful. And those who took Edie, make them pay.” She whispers. A simple request.

“We will.” The soft look on Ingrid’s face is mesmerizing as she moves to stand beside Felix and Sylvain. Her shoulders are more determined, a flame burning in her eyes. A brave knight ready to fight, to fulfill the request of someone special.

As Flayn passes the door key to Dimitri, readying himself to open the way to the throne room, there’s a sound of commotion on the other side. Dedue and the others must have started their own assault, distracting the Slither’s and the demonic beast inside, which has enough strength to crumble even the stone foundation.

“Ready?” He calls out to those behind him. Once he receives their confirmation, he turns the key and pushes the door open. The sword master waiting turns to him, too slow due to the other’s assault to react when Dimitri stabs through their chest.

As they crumple to the ground, Dimitri turns to his right side, spotting Dedue, Annette and Cyril taking on the large demonic beast, Lysithea and Ignatz backing them up with their magic. “Sylvain, Lorenz!” He calls out. “Help them take down that demonic beast!”

As they veer to join them, Dimitri turns his focus to the throne, Edelgard’s fake staring back at him. Here, hidden away from most of the army, she’s no longer trying to keep up the act. Her stance, the weapon she uses, all of it seeps through her body language. Edelgard was always so firm, posture so full of her confidence and drive. If there was any doubt this wasn’t her in his mind, it’s gone now.

Slowly they push further in, escorting him closer and closer to the doppelganger, Felix peeling off to take out the mages with Ingrid, the Professor and Mercedes continue to trail behind their determined prince. 

“Edelgard, it ends today.” He says, walking up the steps to the throne, the sound of the demonic beast falling in the distance. He expects Dedue to rejoin him shortly now. Good, he’s missed having him by his side.

“Dimitri.” Is all she says in response, tense and so unlike Edelgard it’s hard to believe this person was able to fool so many for so long.

“Your farce ends here.” He announces, raising Areadbhar. “We know you are not the Emperor. And I figure your allies will likely leave you to die here.” She glances to the exits, blocked, confirming the truth in his words.

“At least I can take you with me!” She hisses, her voice suddenly deeper then Edelgard’s ever was, grip changing on the silver axe she holds before she swings out.

The clacking of metal meeting the bones of Areadbhar’s becomes his focus, silencing the rest of the battling around him. This woman moves faster then Edelgard, but her attacks lack the strength the Emperor possess.

Slowly but surely, he wares her down, gaining the upper hand as she starts flagging.

“Just die already!” She cries out in one last desperate attempt to take him down. She’s able to slice into his side as he strikes into her back with Areadbhar, impaling her.

“This ends here.” He cannot help but grimace as her blood, black as ink, seeps on the floor, the spell concealing her form fading.

Her body shudders as she wheezes out her dying words. “A-At least I-I allowed L-Lord Th-Thales to escape.”

Dimitri’s body stiffens, as does the Professor beside him. Thales, he was the man who stopped the Professor all those years back from saving Jeralt. He was here?

The news of Dimitri’s victory spreads, there are cheers from outside as people start celebrating. It dawns on Dimitri, that even if this person wasn’t Edelgard, to the masses she is the one who died here. She can never go back to be the Emperor of Adrestia. When they find her, what will she do now? But those questions are suited for when they find her.

Now what matters is healing the injured, regrouping and finding those who were taken by Those Who Slither in the Dark. Claude, El, Rhea. That’s what’s most important now. Finding them, _alive_!

He turns to Dedue, now standing beside him. “Dedue, have someone bring Hubert here. We’ll need any information he can offer if we are to find where the Slither’s are hiding Claude and the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fighting. More...fighting...But, next chapter is where the fun begins. All this ground work was for the rest of the story from here. Next chapter, the other stars of the story arrive. Also I finally got around to watching scenes from CF and SS cause next chapter, I need to write Hubert. :|
> 
> But Dimitri's slowly getting better, though really, once his ghosts go away, how will he feel? Does he remember what it's like to be free of them?
> 
> I wonder if anyone can name the side ships I've been hinting at so far in this story? ;3
> 
> Also a warning, next chapter is where the mature tags come into play, heavily.
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate everyone's kudos and comments, you keep me pumped to keep writing. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hubert's help, they make their way deep inside Enbarr castle, looking for Claude and Edelgard.  
What they witness is cold, horrible and harsh, but there is a light at the end of the those long dark tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

“Where are we going again?” Hilda asks Hubert for the fifth time, with the sole purpose of annoying the man. It seems even if they are working together, she still feels willing to prod him out of boredom. Hubert just makes a disgruntle noise, electing to ignore her, finding the rope bindings around his hands far more compelling. An action to ease his men’s nerves, Hubert suggested the bindings after a verbal spat with Felix. The Professor walks with him, keeping him in check. Marianne walks on Hilda’s other side, ready to re-cast the Silence spell if need be. Mercedes, Ashe and Lysithea walk behind her, talking with Raphael as they try to keep the mood light.

Dimitri follows quietly behind them, Dedue on his left, Felix, Ingrid and Sylvian walking close by. His mind is still thinking about Hubert’s words when he was brought to them not even an hour ago.

_“I heard Lord Arundel escaped.” Hubert frowns when they bring him into the throne room, not even offering a glance at the corpse of the false Edelgard._

_“Lord Arundel? This is to be expected, though I had seen no sign that he was even present during the battle.” Dimitri frowns, thinking if he missed him during their assault._

_“Solon, Kronya and the rest of Those Who Slither in the Dark, the one they serve is Lord Arundel. He is the guise Thales has been using for years to pull at all the strings.” _

This news came as both a shock and a confirmation to Dimitri. He investigated his Uncle’s changes in connection to Duscur years ago at the monastery. His stepmother whispers to him “He’s the one who took little El away, back to the Empire to watch her siblings die, all so the nobles could have their future emperor bare a stronger crest.” Her words voicing the fear boiling in the pit of his stomach, if only he knew back then, he could have done something. But he knows he was just a child back then, and could not stop them from leaving, he could never do anything when really it mattered.

Arundel, Thales, he was always on the right track of those responsible for Duscur, he just got lost in the pain of Edelgard even aiding them, blinding him from the truth, from going after those he should have been focusing on.

They’re make their way down into the inner passages of the castle, Hubert only answering questions he deems worth the effort, which are few and far between. Dimitri cannot help but find the walls slowly closing in on them, as if suffocating the air out of them.

“Here.” Hubert finally speaks up, when they arrive at a hallway that seems unimportant, but Lysithea seems to perk up when she stops beside him. Her intrigued expression quickly shifts to a wince as she furrows her brow.

“I can sense it. There’s a trap here, designed to go off if someone gets too close.”

Felix grumbles, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Of course, this snake leads us to a trap!”

Hubert frowns, looking incredibly displeased. “Have you no sense? I wouldn’t make one so obvious.”

There’s a growl in response and Dimitri almost fears they’ll have to hold his friend back when Lysithea yelps and takes a step back.

“Lysithea? Are you okay?” Marianne walks to her side, taking her injured hand, whispering softly as she starts healing it.

“Mmmm, the trap triggers due to dark magic. So, Hubert and me both can’t actually approach.” Lysithea sighs, letting Marianne work on the bleeding burns over her blackened finger tips.

“That is correct. Now that you’ve taken the castle, they won’t care, or might have already fled.” Hubert states, watching as Raphael feels over the wall, slightly tapping it to see where the is. “The entrance way to their hidden lab is here, either we determine how to open it or-“

He doesn’t get to finish his explanation when the sound of breaking bricks echoes through the stone halls as Raphael starts breaking down the wall. “A little help here.” He calls out, and there’s a quick glance from everyone else to Dimitri.

He understands easily what to do, joining Raphael in dismantling the wall with Dedue. Eventually the others join them, moving around rubble to speed up clearing the large door they slowly uncover, riddled with incantations. Once Mercedes removes the proximity spells around it following Hubert’s instructions, he and Lysithea move in to unlock it.

After several minutes, the door unlocks, and Dimitri finds himself gripped with unease. The air that comes out is stale, reeking of magic, chemicals and death. The eerie glow of the torches leading in bask the stone walls in a haunting glow.

“Raphael, you stay here and guard the door.” Hilda mentions, glancing over to the others. “Someone should stay with him, the battle might be over but can’t be too careful.”

“I’ll stay behind, it looks like it’ll be a tight fit down there and gives me a chance to relax finally.” Sylvain offers, leaning on Raphael’s shoulder to present a relaxed posture. Dimitri wonders if he’s trying to hide the tension he still feels in his own body from the battle.

“If you’re sure.” Dimitri would rather him by his side, but if Sylvain is offering, who is he to deny him.

“Positive Your Highness, just call for us and we’ll come running.” Sylvain gives him an encouraging wink.

Dimitri sighs in response, still concerned as he turns to the doorway. Claude and El’s phantoms stand back behind Raphael, hiding from the doorway. Their fear mirrors his own uncertainty.

“What about Hubert?” The Professor asks, glancing at the man as he glares down the walkway.

“I will be coming with you. I do not trust any of you with Lady Edelgard’s safety when she is found.” The venom in his voice is clear. Dimitri cannot blame him though, given his past rage and the gentle prodding of the few of his ghosts that remain.

“Professor, can you keep a watch on him then?” Hilda asks. It’s better then nothing. They agree easily, since strategically having Hubert present is better then leaving him behind.

Lysithea taps her foot, hands tightly wrapped around her body as she shifts on her feet before letting out a loud grunt. “We’re taking too long.” She states before walking down the stairs, taking each step with a strange resolve.

“Wait Lysithea, wait! Slow down!” Hilda quickly follows her, and everyone one else makes their way in after them. Dimitri wonders if this is her own way of facing her past, if that’s the source of her determination.

The pathways give off a strange, barren feeling. The further they walk in the stronger a foreboding feeling sinks in Dimitri’s gut. Everything looks old and worn. How long have they worked here? Was this the place where El suffered? Where she lost all her siblings and was forced to bare a second crest?

“This place…” He whispers, glancing around as they pass a room where the floor is littered in bones, rats scurrying all over the place, scavenging for food.

“It seems to have been here for a while.” Lysithea hypothesizes, her hand running along the smooth stone walls. Marianne’s holding Hilda’s hand as they make their way, an attempt to comfort herself that isn’t missed by Dimitri while he walks behind them.

“These are the same labs used years ago to create the Flame Emperor.” The disgust in Hubert’s voice is clear as he walks beside the Professor.

“This is where Edelgard lost her siblings, had all those horrible things done to her.” Dimitri frowns, already imagining the horrors they all experienced.

“Stop being so soft Boar.” Felix hisses at him, shooting a sharp glare at Hubert. “You don’t need to look any weaker in front of this snake then he already believes you to be!”

Felix’s bite helps him focus, focus away from the sound of Claude and El’s phantoms sobbing as they walk, their agony heavy on his shoulders. He prays to the Goddess they find them soon. The dead haunt these halls and he can feel them grasping at his mind.

The sound of footsteps draws his attention, hand reaching for Areadbhar as a mage rounds the corner.

“Intruders!” They yell out to alert the others, but it doesn’t matter.

The fight lasts for only a few minutes with the last mage falling dead to the stone, blood coloring the floor black as Ashe recollects his arrows, wincing when Mercedes heals the burn over his hand. Dimitri growls, pulling Areadbhar from a corpse as Felix wipes the blood from his blade. Hilda and Ingrid move ahead to check for anymore coming down the halls as they all regroup.

“There’s a library in here.” Lysithea calls out, stepping into a side room after hopping over a few bodies, blood re-staining her shoes. Felix huffs when Dimitri follows in, joined by Hubert and the Professor. Everyone else elects to remain outside aside from Hilda, who joins them after assuring they’re in the clear of getting interrupted by more uninvited guests.

“This place is so stuffy. Smells like burning books along with the corpse smell.” She complains as she as she walks in. “We couldn’t see much when we went ahead as well. This place is too big!”

“It would appear they were in the middle of covering up their tracks.” Hubert suggests, glancing around the cinders of what remains of likely centuries of knowledge. Lysithea is examining the rubble, looking for anything that can still be of use.

Dimitri feels out of place, standing to the side as they look about the place.

Lysithea’s hands are dusted in ashes as she places a few of the burnt remains on the table in the center of the room. Hubert gingerly picks up one that’s lost all its pages, but the cover is still legible, with the word _Combat Tests_ written in a golden ink.

“Hmmm, it looks like while the remaining contents had been burned, I’d dare say they removed a good amount of the pages before hand.” He muses, ignoring everyone else as he starts theorizing what these combat tests were.

“Thales took them with him.” Dimitri growls, wishing the man who pretended to be his uncle was within reach, he does not deserve to live another moment longer.

“Likely, whatever it was about, it still holds value to them.” Hubert sneers as he glances at Dimitri.

Lysithea is standing in the corner while they talk, looking over another book, left in better condition. She has a perplexing expression, between concerned, horrified and angry.

“Lysithea?” The Professor voices draws the other’s attention.

“It’s…” She startles, dropping the book on the floor. She stares at it, wringing her hands as she shifts anxiously on her feet. “It’s about healing crests. Not all the information survived the fire but there was a lot about the Crest of Flames and the Crest of Riegan.”

Hilda picks up the book, passing it to Dimitri, her lips pressed in a thin line. “They even marked the book with the crest symbols.”

He opens it after staring at the crescent moon on its cover, the pages covered in soot and difficult to make out, but there’s passages about how much damage a crest holder can withstand, how well their crest heals them, how fast the healing is. It details painful experiments to push the crests’ healing properties to their limit.

Bile builds in the back of his throat as he hears Claude’s phantom sobbing fill the room. How much pain did he suffer in their hands over these five years?

Hubert picks up a scrap of paper from the floor as they continue to examine the book, an unnerving chuckle escaping his lips. “It appears they moved Lady Rhea from this place a few weeks ago. To think you lost one of your goals.” He seems to find this amusing, given how little he and Edelgard care for Lady Rhea.

“We should get moving, Your Highness.” Ingrid interrupts their investigation. Lysithea packs up a few of the books, including the one with the Crest of Riegan on the cover, before they resume moving down the long halls.

Eventually they happen upon the cells, mostly full of bones and decay. The cells are steel doors, concealing what they contain with only a small barred window that peers inside at head level. A dark, claustrophobic prison, where it’s clear many of their prisoners met their end in these cells.

Slowly they pass by every empty cell, torn over not even finding a single soul to save yet. It is when there’s an audible gasp from Mercedes when she investigates one that they stop, wondering what she’s seen inside.

“It’s Edelgard.” At her words the air in the passageway shifts and Hubert tries to make his way inside, held back by the Professor as Ingrid looks inside to confirm.

“It is her.” She mutters, though there’s something about her response. Dimitri walks over to check as well.

Edelgard is leaning against the opposite wall, eyes closed as she takes slow, laboured breaths. Is she in pain? Is she even aware of her surroundings?

“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert calls out and her eyes open, chilling Dimitri on the spot. Gone are her lavender eyes, staring at him with is a startling red, resembling those of a demonic beast.

“Dimitri, I’m going inside to check on her, and we should let him in.” Mercedes advising him, glancing to Hubert who looks ready to fight against his bindings.

With a small nod he grabs the door handle, pulling hard enough to break the lock even while Felix voices his objections. They are proven unfounded as all Edelgard does in response to the door creaking open is to curl closer to the wall. He backs away, letting the Professor move in with Hubert, letting the rope fall to the ground as Edelgard’s retainer moves to her side.

Mercedes moves to her free side as Hubert starts speaking to her in such an uncharacteristically kind fashion for the man. Mercedes glances at him and turns to the Professor. “Professor, I believe Hubert would be more helpful with his hands free.”

“Don’t.” Felix sneers from behind, Ingrid also voicing her own objections.

Dimitri thinks for a moment and looks to the Professor. Their eyes suggest they have the same idea. “Do what you think is best Professor.” He says to them before they walk over, untying Hubert’s hands. He mutters a quiet thanks before reaching over to continue comforting Edelgard in her dazed state.

His father’s voice whispers in his ear for her head, but all he can feel looking at her is pity and sorrow. Scars peek out from where her skin is uncovered and even here, she still looks strong enough to carry an axe with ease. The way she shivers at Mercedes gentle hand or Hubert’s fingers rubbing her palms, it makes the tender action seem more heartbreaking. Her phantom stands in front of her, turning to him with tears in her eyes, begging him to save her.

“We should continue looking. We still have to find Claude.” Hilda reminds him, to which he agrees even though he finds it hard to turn away from his stepsister.

She seems to consider something before opening her mouth, her voice hoarse and weak. “He’d be further in, if the cell across from me is empty.”

They glance to the open cell, empty and barren. So that is were Claude was kept. Lysithea looks inside for a moment, antsy and unable to keep still, her calm in this place starting to crack.

“Felix, Ingrid, Ashe.” Dimitri speaks to them, determination on his face. “Stay here with Mercedes and once she’s able, escort Edelgard out of these tunnels to where Sylvain is. Professor, will you be staying as well?”

“Yes.” They reply, removing their coat. “We should cover her up, to keep her hidden from any unwanted attention.”

Understandable. ‘Edelgard’ died in the battle earlier. Felix huffs but accepts Dimitri’s instructions while Ingrid protests for a moment. Dimitri assures her that he wants those he can trust to watch over her, knowing deep down it will satisfy Felix’s issues as well if he’s presents.

There’s a moment of panic as they prepare to leave when Edelgard passes out in Hubert’s arms. But Mercedes assures them it’s alright. “She’s exhausted but finally let herself relax. I think she’s feeling safe having her retainer here by her side.”

He can only hope she’s right. Lingering for only a moment more as they start working on how to move her, he turns to join those who have already started moving further in, Dedue close by his side.

Traveling further in, the smell of magic keeps getting stronger and stronger. Marianne’s holding Hilda’s hand again, often muttering prayers to the Goddess under her breath as Hilda does her best to drive away her fears. Dedue and Dimitri keep a close eye on Lysithea as she tries to maintain her strong front, but it’s clear she’s starting to flag from being in this place for so long. Dimitri admires her, for facing her past with such resolve, but it means nothing if she pushes herself past her limit.

“Hey, what’s that?” Lysithea asks after a long silence, picking up her pace as she walks to a contraption of some kind at the end of a hallway. It stands out among the grey walls, black with glowing blue markings that run along it giving off a magical hue, humming in an odd tone.

“Lysithea, don’t run ahead.” Marianne calls out worriedly, glancing to the rooms they walk past, full of sharp objects for surgery, tables with straps on them, cleaned spotless with a lingering odor. Did they perform experiments here, torture, or both?

Lysithea steps back as the markings light up, sending a pulse of lightning into the open door of the room beside it through metal tubes leading inside. There’s a faint sound inside and as Lysithea turns to look, her mouth falls open and a look of horror twists her expression.

“Claude!” She shouts, running inside.

Just one word and everyone else hurries to join her. Dimitri’s heart, which had jumped in his throat at the news they found him, plummets into the pit of his stomach as he looks at the boy, now a man, before him.

In the middle of the room sits Claude, straps holding him to a metal chair that is connected to the contraption in the hall via the metal tubs. The straps hold down his arms and legs, with additional ones constricting his waist and neck. A metal bar is held in his mouth, keeping his head in place, forcing him into an upright and uncomfortably straight posture.

“Oh no.” Marianne whispers as Hilda curses loudly.

“Claude, Claude can you hear me?” Hilda starts speaking to him, trying to get a response from him.

His body shudders, but it’s hard to tell if it’s a reaction to her words or the chill of the room. He looks ill, a pallor shade has turned his skin from its normally tanned color to a greyish hue, scars littering his skin. Hair, turned white by likely a second crest forced upon him, hangs long in his face. His eyes, half-lidded and staring into the space behind them, share the same red color as Edelgard’s. There’s a rough beard covering his jaw, and while he looks to be physically fit, the signs of abuse are clear.

“He looks dazed.” Marianne says, examining his eyes. “I think they drugged him before strapping him here. I-It’s likely why he’s not responding or struggling.”

“We need to get him out of this.” Dimitri moves to grab hold of one of the straps holding down his hand. It looks easy to break with his strength.

“Don’t! We don’t know if that could-“ Lysithea interrupts him, only for the machine to light up again. The lightning moves down the tubs into the chair and they watch in horror as it sends jolts of electricity throughout Claude’s body, convulsing from the pain as he bites into the metal bar in his mouth. The smell of burning flesh fills the room as Lysithea moves to try and stop the mechanism from hurting him anymore.

A few moments pass, and it stops as quickly as it started. Heavy pained breaths escape from Claude before the Crest of Riegan lights up, healing the devastating scorch marks covering his skin, followed by the Crest of Flames, leaving only a singular small scar.

It’s clear why they have him strapped into this device, and it fills Dimitri with such a sense of utter rage.

“We need to get him out of there.” Dimitri repeats himself, holding back the anger boiling deep inside.

“I know, I know. We just need to make sure ripping him out of that won’t hurt him.” Lysithea’s concentration is completely on the object releasing the electricity, muttering something before stepping back. “Here goes.” She takes a deep breath before unleashing a Hades spell on it, destroying the device entirely.

The blue lighting turns off, and the straps starts unbuckling on their own. Hilda yelps as Claude starts leaning forward before Dimitri moves to catch him before he can hit the ground. Adjusting his hold on him, Claude’s head hangs limply over his elbow as he gently lowers him to the ground, allowing Marianne to start healing the burns were the straps held him in place.

With the straps gone they can see the consistent wear on his flesh, signs of repeated burns, etched into his body from the torture. She examines where the bar was held in his mouth, wincing at the burns that cover his tongue.

“Oh Claude.” Hilda sobs out, gently stroking his head as he breaths weakly in Dimitri’s arms. Dedue watches on them, turning when there’s a sound as Lysithea drops to the ground.

“Th-Think I reached my limit too.” She laughs weakly. “But we found him, that’s all that matters. H-He’s alive.” She smiles, letting Dedue help her up. When her legs still give out again, she looks down, face red with shame. “Y-You might have to carry me out.”

“Dedue, could you escort Lysithea out ahead of us?” Dimitri turns to his retainer and asks with a small smile. “We’ll be right behind you.”

“Yeah. It’s better to get Claude out of here before trying to heal anymore of his wounds.” Marianne agrees. “Dimitri, could we use your cloak to wrap him up? He’s never been good with the cold and he’s shivering terribly.”

He nods, passing Claude to Hilda’s arms as he works at removing his large cloak. Dedue tells them all to be careful before picking up Lysithea, who apologizes and wraps her arms around his neck as they start moving to the exit, footsteps echoing in the tunnels.

Dimitri focuses on Dedue’s echoing footsteps as Hilda and Marianne work at wrapping Claude up. He curls into the warmth of it, breathing a little easier as Hilda stands, cradling him gently. “Dimitri, can you walk ahead?” She asks, giving him a teasing smile. “Or did you want to carry him?”

“No, I can walk ahead.” He hates the blush spreading over his face at her comment, and while there shouldn’t be anymore threat, better safe then not. And, finding Claude was their goal, the former classmates of the Golden Deer. It makes sense for Hilda to be the one holding Claude when they get out of here.

They make their way slowly back to the entrance, Hilda cooing to Claude as he lays peacefully in her arms with Marianne stroking his head, smiling to Hilda as Dimitri leads the way. It’s a strange calm in such a disturbing place, and out of the corner of his eye, he catches Claude and El’s phantoms, smiling at him, whispering ‘thank you’ before vanishing into the darkness of one of the passageways.

There’s a commotion as they emerge back into the castle halls. Raphael almost breaks down into tears as he looks at Claude, a rare sight to see something other then his cheerful smile on his face. They’ve found him, he’s alive, thanks to their hard work. It’s an amazing sight and keeps growing as the rest of the Golden Deer join up with them. Lorenz lets out a sob while Leonie holds back her own tears. Ignatz mentions wanting to capture this moment forever in a painting, the sense of relief they all feel.

The most amazing sight though is when Nader joins them. The man looks ready to cry as he takes Claude from Hilda, whispering something to him in Almyran, and for the first time since they found him, Claude gives a small reaction, mumbling something in response as he leans into Nader’s shoulder.

Dimitri thinks he spots a tear falling down the large man’s cheek as he smiles.

* * *

The monastery infirmary is quiet late in the night as Dimitri sits beside Claude, resting peacefully in one of the beds. While normally Edelgard would also be sleeping in the other bed, she has been allowed to spend the night with Dorothea, Petra and Bernadetta, while still under heavy guard.

He’s still having a hard time talking to her, even after two weeks have passed since they returned to Garreg Mach monastery. He hopes things will get better, but that’s not what troubles him now, as he watches Claude’s chest rise and fall as he sleeps.

Sleeping, that’s all he’s been doing since they’ve found him. Not a single sign of waking up yet, Claude lost in a constant state of rest. The only signs of movement he gives are when he’s trapped in a nightmare, groaning and mumbling in his sleep. Sometimes he even thrashes about until Manuela comes to ease him out of his panicked state, leading him back into a deep slumber.

It’s unnerving how long it’s been. Even after Linhardt and Hanneman confirmed that he’s indeed Claude and not a Slither pretending to be him, after all his treatment, still not sign of waking.

He’s lost deep in his thoughts when Hilda walks in, startling him when she speaks up. “Any change?”

“None.”

“It’s been weeks.” She sighs, moving to the other side of the bed, where the only other person in the room is sound asleep, holding Claude’s hand. “Of course, she fell asleep here. If…If he was awake, I’m sure he’d scold her for acting like a kid, like he used to.” A sad smile graces her face as she tries to joke.

Lysithea has been sticking to Claude’s bedside more then anyone else, especially since Nader left to attend to something, saying he’ll be returning in a few weeks. Everyone knows why she keeps so close. After what Claude’s faced, they share a bond in their suffering. It’s a harsh thing to think of, thinking about what’s been done to any of them, and what Edelgard experienced now twice in her life.

Hilda leaves with Lysithea is her arms, commenting about how she needs to rest if she’s going to help the others find where Thales snuck off to. He knows he should leave as well but leaving won’t change how hard it is for him to get any sleep now, mind stuck thinking of retaking the Kingdom, on how to handle everything he needs to take care of. Visiting Claude is calming, even if he’s incredibly worried about his endless sleep.

“Claude, please wake up soon.” He whispers, a small prayer to his friend. He has so much he wants to say to him, to tell him, to apologize for. Reaching over, he takes his hand. “There are so many…waiting to talk to you again.”

The room is silent, Claude giving no reaction as usual.

Dimitri starts moving away when he feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and a weak voice break the silence, “D-Dimitri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been found! Claude's been found!
> 
> I originally had Dimitri as the one carrying Claude out, but it felt more right to have Hilda carry him. And then Nader cause I mean really, he's such a big role in Claude's life, makes sense for him to be the most comforting presence to him in his state.
> 
> And some people might notice how the ending is similar to one of the Fictober ficlets. Expect the rest of them to show up in the next chapter! Finally time for the comfort!
> 
> Again, thank you all for your kudos/comments. They make me really happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's recovery begins as he wakes up in the monastery infirmary. Unexpectedly he finds himself greeted by many familiar, happy faces. Now he's faced with having to adjust and figure out what the Those Who Slither in the Dark's goals could possibly have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

_The last thing Claude remembered before he **died** was the intense pain in his gut. The last thing he saw was Dimitri fighting in the distance, lost in his own bloodlust, skewering imperial soldiers left and right. He doesn’t even notice Claude before everything goes black, the pain too much. He can hear Hilda in the distance, but in the blackness, everything eventually fades to a numb nothingness._

_It’s been five weeks since they brought Claude back from the dead with that ancient staff. There’s logic behind their methods, made it so no one would look for him. He still hates it. They want him for his crest, the only person left carrying it in Fódlan. These mages, they call themselves members of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Claude remembered hearing about them from Dimitri some months back. They were the ones behind the events in Remire, the ones responsible for Jeralt’s death._

_Claude's tried escaping a few times, all resulting in him laying back on the dirt floor of his cell, tied up tight with rope. But he’ll figure it out, he’ll make it out of here. He knows it. He has to. No one's going to be coming to rescue a dead man after all. _

_It’s been six months now; the mages keep moving Claude from place to place. He’s kept in dark, damp cells, always underground. They poke and prod at his skin, cut him, watch as his crest heals him with excited murmuring. He hates it. He wonders when they’re going to escalate to the point of trying to remove a limb. Hopefully never._

_They move again. A year has passed, and the mages don’t talk about what’s happening with the war. They talk about their past achievements instead, constantly gloating, about creating the Flame Emperor, their past tests on House Ordelia’s children. The same experiments they’re preforming on Claude now. They say eventually, they plan to try even more. He tried stabbing one of them during one of their spiels, they started drugging him after that._

_Two years in and they’ve moved Claude to some underground lab in Enbarr. It reeks of blood, gore and death. So much death he can’t smell anything else now. He’s kept in a cramped cell, where they feed him tasteless gruel. They strapped him to a table to force a second crest into his body at one point. The Crest of Flames. Once they succeed, his hair turns white, like Edelgard, like Lysithea. And then he learned what hell truly feels like._

_The chair burns Claude, cuts, stings, pricks at his skin, anything to test how his body heals. It hurts, and he finds himself wishing for death during the worst of it. He causes trouble every time they move him, biting, kicking and screaming. It’s pointless, he knows, but it reminds him he’s alive. That he still has some fight in him, enough to hurt them in return._

_The drugs they use on him change, knocking Claude out completely now. He’s only aware of when they feed him. He has no understanding how much time passes now. He has new scars and injuries when he wakes, blood a constant taste in his mouth along with the metal of the gag, burns on his wrists from the chair they latch him into but no memory of when they occurred._

_It hurts, it hurts, **it hurts**. He’s trapped in an eternal nightmare and his mind is too hazy to piece things together properly anymore._

_Eventually there’s another voice, familiar but Claude's mind is too dazed to remember who. He doesn’t know who they are, but they’re just as scared as him. They hate their joint captors just as much as him. If only he could focus and remember. If only he could focus on anything._

_It hurts. Constantly and never ending._

_One day, the constant hurt changes. There’s something warm, holding him close. It’s comforting. And then he hears someone speaking, it reminds him of when he was little. He mutters something back, curling into the familiar warmth, remembering when his parents would hold him close back when he was but a scared, lonely child._

* * *

Everything feels sore and stiff, nothing new, but Claude’s head feels clearer then it’s ever been in a long time. He’s warm too, wrapped in soft blankets. Where is he? His eyes are too tired, he doesn’t have the strength to force them open.

Someone’s with him, holding his hand. Their hands are so warm, comforting. Claude hears them speak up for a moment, but his mind is too fuzzy to make out what they’re saying. Their voice, _his _voice is familiar though, so familiar. He starts pulling away suddenly and a sense of panic fills Claude.

Claude tries to tighten his own grip, but there’s barely any strength in his fingers. He calls out, speaking for the first time in what feels like ages, voice feeling coarse and rough. “D-Dimitri?” It’s been so long since that name has passed his lips, so long since he’s thought of him.

“Claude!” Dimitri whispers in surprise, exhaustion clear in his voice. He sounds so different from what Claude remembers. If only he could open his eyes, he’d like to see how much he’s changed.

“Y-Yeah, that’s my name.” Claude murmurs out a reply, a small shiver cascading through his body from the simple act of increasing his grip and speaking. He hates feeling this weak. “Where are we?”

“We’re at the monastery, Claude. We brought you back here after finding you deep in Enbarr.” Claude tries nodding to show he’s listening, but he winces after making the small motion. “Don’t overexert yourself. You were, by the goddess, we should have tried to find you sooner.”

“Not your fault. They…made sure I vanished.” Claude grumbles, frowning at how his body won’t listen to him. He decides to try to open his eyes again. This time with a little more success. It’s dark out, must be night time then. “I don’t…how long has it been?” A dry cough escapes his throat, making him shudder in pain.

“Claude, you need to focus on resting.” Dimitri rubs soothing circles over the back of his hand. It’s comforting. Claude takes a moment to try focusing his eyes on him. He can make out the mess of Dimitri’s blond hair, broader shoulders, armour well-worn from many battles, right eye covered with a black eyepatch, the prince’s remaining eye gazing back at him deep with worry. It’s been so long since Claude last looked into his icy blue eyes, the last time he still had two.

“Rested long enough. I’m personally done with the entire concept of resting.” Tired of being unconscious, unaware of the world. Claude just wants a sense of what he once had back, if he even can. “How long has it been? You’ve grown, Dimitri, changed…Lost an eye.” Claude can’t help but let out a painful laugh, trying to find something to distract himself for his body’s own agenda to drag him back to sleep.

“Five years. A lot has…happened.”

“Five years?” Claude doesn’t have the strength to hide the shock in his voice. That long. He only remembers two and a half years at best. He assumed an additional year had passed at most, not two and a half. He flinches when he feels Dimitri’s hand touch his face, stroking his cheek. He wonders how pale he looks, kept underground for so long. He’s missing the sun from back home already just thinking about that dark place. He must look like a ghost of himself compared to five years ago, his white hair hanging over his eyes as a stark reminder that this is all real. “I…I barely remember anything.” He lets slip, distress seeping into each word.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe now Claude.” With one of Dimitri’s hands on his cheek and the other a grounding grip on his hand, it helps to ease the panic spreading through him, his chest rising rapidly as he tries to take steady breaths to calm himself. “I should get Marianne.” Dimitri starts pulling away to leave.

“No! Don’t leave me!” The whimper that escapes Claude is pathetic as he tries reaching for the Faerghus prince’s hand again. Dimitri stops before he can strain himself, holding Claude’s panicking hands before he seriously hurts himself.

“I won’t leave, it’ll be okay.” Dimitri assures him, running his hand through his hair and Claude can’t help but lean into his touch. He shudders when Dimitri leans in, resting his forehead against his own. His skin is cool and so soothing. “I promise. I’ve missed you Claude. Me and so many others here have as well. They’re going to be so thrilled to see you awake.”

Claude lets out a weak sob as he can feel tears forming in his eyes. This must all be a dream. He’s going to wake up and find himself back in that cell. That will kill him, he’s sure of it. He lets out a silent prayer to the goddess and to the gods back in Almyra and beyond, praying that he never wakes up if this is a dream. He clings to Dimitri’s sleeve as the tears start falling down his cheeks as he prays.

“Claude, I’m going to move you for a moment, if it hurts at all, tell me.” Dimitri’s voice draws his attention and after a few seconds he releases his hand, letting him pull away. Claude watches the prince removes his cloak, draping it over him. Claude lets out a little yelp as Dimitri scoops him up, pulling him close into his lap, letting him hide his head in nook of Dimitri’s neck.

Slowly, Dimitri starts stroking his hair again. “It’s going to be alright Claude, it’s going to be okay, you’re free, you’re safe here.”

Claude lets out a shaky breath, relaxing into Dimitri’s chest as he soothes him, until his exhaustion washes over as he falls asleep.

* * *

It’s been two days since Claude’s woken up and he’s been stuck in his infirmary bed the whole time. Mercedes, Manuela and Marianne are insistent that he continues to rest, even threatening to tie him to the bed. He’s tired of resting. There’s still so much information he needs to catch up on. And resting reminds him of the gaps in his memory.

What Claude’s been able to patch together so far only makes him more impatient to learn everything. His captors, the Slithers, they had Edelgard imprisoned along with him. He’s now positive she’s the person he vaguely recognized but could never put two and two together. To lose two and a half years of time, he hates it, to have his mind silenced for so long. He loathes it, all his plans are a mess now.

From what little Claude’s been able to discuss with Edelgard, she doesn’t remember what goal of the Slither’s experiments were either. Whatever they were testing, it’s the reason their eyes have turned red, that they’re sure of.

Claude’s father used to smile when he told him that he had his mother’s eyes, it makes him a little bitter to have them taken away from him.

Claude appreciates that they’re kept in the same room making it easier for him when he wants to talk to Edelgard, though it’s awkward when Dimitri visits. Claude’s so exhausted, it usually leaves the two of them alone together. The tension is so heavy Claude sometimes wishes he could jump out the window.

Leave it to Dimitri and Edelgard to suck out the cheer in a room when you put them together, though there’s a good reason behind it. Claude can’t stop the laugh that escapes his mouth as he thinks of it. He’s currently alone, Edelgard left a few minutes ago for a walk with her guard escort at Hilda’s request. He can’t help but wonder where she’ll go.

Not having guards at the door fills Claude with unease. With his missing memory, he knows he’s a liability until they can figure out why he doesn't remember. He doesn’t feel like he can trust himself. He’ll have to ask Hilda to put a guard on him, even when the Edelgard’s away.

Where is Hilda anyways? She said she wanted to discuss some things with him yesterday. It’s too quiet in here and he doesn't like being alone with his thoughts. Maybe he can sneak out. With that idea in mind, Claude starts trying to make his way out of bed. His muscles ache, but it’s surprisingly easy to get them moving properly after a few seconds. Another thing to add to the growing list of things that concern him.

“Shouldn’t you be sticking to bed boy?” A familiar voice scolds Claude, hands forcing him back down onto his bed.

“Judith?” She was the last person Claude was expecting to see. He feels her arms wrap around him, embracing him in a gentle hug.

“You have everyone worried Claude.” Judith tells him, a firm, serious expression on her face that shows a hint of relief.

“Thanks Judith.” Claude sighs, trying to wiggle his way out of her arms. The sigh of relief he lets out when she pulls away vanishes mere moments later when larger, familiar arms take over, almost feeling as if they’d split him in half from their tight hold on him. “Hey, hey!”

“Hah, you’re finally awake kiddo!”

“Nader?” Claude squawks at seeing his old combat instructor here. But his body relaxes in his arms, a familiar face is always welcomed, the same for Judith.

“You had me worried, but the chase has been fun.” Nader laughs, pulling away to ruffle Claude's hair affectionately.

Claude spots Hilda standing beside Judith, a comforting smile on her face. “Claude you dolt, there are so many people who want to see you. Why are you even surprised at this point?” He remembers the first day after he woke up, he got overwhelmed by the amount of people visiting him, some even moved to tears.

“I can’t help that I’m popular.” Judith rolls her eyes at Claude's comeback and he can feel something warm bubbling up in his chest. He’s never dreamt of this. Well, he has but he’s never thought it possible, so many people caring about him, worried about him. He’s still expecting to wake up any day now back in that chair.

“Anyways Claude, we need to discuss something important with you.” Hilda smiles as she sits beside him when Nader pulls away after manhandling him in one of his suffocating bear-hug.

“There’s a large list of important things to be discussed.” Claude cocks his head to the side as he looks at her, a curious look on his face.

“Claude, while you were…when we were looking for you, we got help from a few different sources.” Hilda starts off.

Claude nods, smiling to himself as he listens. It’s impressive to think all this is due to his classmate’s work. He’s proud of them, his Golden Deer, scheming all on their own to save him. He doesn't even know what he did to deserve them. Then his mind catches up to her words. “Who helped you?” There’re only a few people he could think of that would aid them in finding a dead man. 

“Who do you think?” Nader folds his arms, and Claude feels a chill run up his spine. His father. His father helped them.

Claude slowly turns from Nader to Hilda. “How much do you know then?” He questions her, jumping a little when she takes his hand.

“About you? More than you’d like us to know.” Claude opens his mouth to speak but Hilda continues. “But it’s only us in the Golden Deer who knows, no one else. It’s our secret. You can trust us to keep it.”

“I'm still not emotionally ready to deal with anyone knowing. Not sure if I ever really was going to be.” Claude groans, leaning on his friend’s shoulder. Nader chuckles, patting his back as Judith shakes her head. “I know you had no choice but still.” He can’t help but pout, happy to be told either way. They could have pretended that they didn’t know, he’d have picked it up. He’s not sure how he’d have reacted to finding it out that way.

“Come on, there’s more to talk about. You’re a little behind and there’s so much work you need to take over, I’m tired of working.” Hilda whines, draping herself over his shoulders in turn, hugging Claude as she starts playing with his hair.

“I was wondering if you were really Hilda or some kind of imposter.” Claude laughs, appreciating her body warmth as they all start filling him in on everything.

Nader speaks of how happy Claude’s parents are to hear of his return and how they miss him dearly. They would visit if it wouldn't cause a whole mess of new problems. He tries not to cry, but eventually the sobs are impossible to stop.

Eventually they leave Claude be to rest when he starts flagging, just starting to fall asleep when Edelgard returns. He can swear he hears her speak to someone for a moment, followed by the feeling of a large gentle hand brushing his hair out of his face. A smile graces him as he drifts off.

* * *

The infirmary is full of chatter. Claude's sitting up as Marianne slowly works at cutting his hair. It grew long and a little unruly during his captivity. Guards stand outside as Lysithea looks over a report in the chair near the window while Edelgard sits in the bed across from them.

“Claude.” Edelgard sighs, watching as his head lulls slightly, trapped in the peaceful feeling of Marianne’s hands working on his hair. “You’ve adjusted to everything surprisingly easy.”

“I’ve learned to adapt quickly to change over the years.” Claude chuckles. Internally he’s not doing as well as he's making everyone believe. But he’s still uncomfortable with being open about his problems so he's going to stick to hiding it. The shorter lifespan is a big issue that throws a lot of his plans into disarray. It limits the time he has left to get things back on the right track.

“I wanted to talk to you and Lys.” Lysithea glares at the nickname but doesn’t scold Claude. She’s letting him get away with his teasing, for now.

“Claude, it better not be another moral debate. I’ve got enough from the Professor and the others.” They all know Edelgard is talking about Dimitri, even if she avoids saying his name. “Even with what happened to me and you, I do not regret the path I chose to achieve my goals.” Edelgard’s stare is as sharp as ever. Claude can’t help but feel a little nostalgic every time he sees it.

“It wouldn’t be you if you did regret it, Princess.”

“Claude.” Lysithea scolds him, tossing a cracker at him this time. He dodges, much to Marianne’s dismay.

“Please no moving, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Marianne warns him. Lysithea pouts, as Claude lets out a light laugh. He’s missed this so much.

A calm silence overtakes the room as Claude stares out the window, pieces of white hair falling around him as the sound of Marianne’s scissors snipping is the only sound as they enjoy the moment. “They spoke of you both, of their successes. I just wanted to see you both, safe and alright, as much as any of us can be given what those people put us through.” He whispers, glancing to them, a weak smile on his face, like he’s trying to drive away the memories of men in bird masks that haunt the darkness of his memories.

Edelgard stares past him, caught in a distant memory, something bitter and broken seeping into her eyes while Lysithea frowns, looking down at her reports as if to find something to distract her from the subject.

“I don’t like talking about it.” Lysithea sighs, putting her papers down and huddling in on herself. “It’s a bad memory. I just want to use the time I have left to make a difference instead of thinking about what ifs and what I experienced. I just want my parents to be happy before I pass, free of their regrets.”

“I as well.” Edelgard straightens her posture, quickly recovering from what overtook her moments ago. “My plan was to deal with Those who Slither after taking out the church. They just had their own plans that interfered with mine.”

“Mhm. I’m impressed how well Dimitri is behaving around you, Princess.” Claude smiles, getting a stern glare in response from Lysithea.

“Leave Dimitri be, he was a mess when we started working together. He’s a lot better now.” Lysithea does her best to drive the conversation away from Dimitri. Marianne smiles at her defense of his Princeliness.

“And I’m so proud of what you’ve all done. You’ve schemed better then I could have ever imagined.” Lysithea hides behind her reports suddenly, a heavy blush building on her face from Claude’s compliment. Marianne puts her scissors down, drawing his attention. “Done?”

“Yes. Do you want me to shave your beard as well?”

“Hmmm, I think maybe just trim it down, I’m a little attached to it. I mean, it looks good on me, right?” Claude flashes them all a smug grin, posing to top it off. A distant memory of before the war began fills the air and laughter seeps into the room for a moment.

There’s a calm around them as Marianne styles Claude’s beard with him stuck keeping still and silent for once. Once she finishes, he takes a sigh of relief, finally able to speak again. He glances to Lysithea.

“Lysithea, you mentioned your eye color is your natural color, right?” He asks, noticing how Edelgard leans in closer. Their red eyes are a sign of something, he’s just not sure what.

“Yeah. I’m trying to see what I can dig up from what we were able to salvage from the Slithers’ lab.” Lysithea sighs. “I’ll need Hubert’s help. I know there’s some form of magic present, it’s just very well hidden and advanced.”

“Keep on it. I know you, little miss Genius, can figure it out.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Also, keep it between just us and Hubert. I’d rather not get everyone worried, asking for guards on me caused enough of a ruckus.” Claude states, and the others agree.

After Marianne finishes with Claude’s hair, she offers to do Edelgard’s as well. She nods, letting her tie it up on the side after trimming it up. Lysithea mentions Hanneman, Linhardt and the Professor looking into a way to remove their additional crests. It will help their bodies if it can be done. Claude and Edelgard both seem impressed with their commitment and willingness, though chances they can figure something out is low.

Claude finds himself resting after they leave, staring at the ceiling as a part of his usual routine while his mind works on figuring out what he’s learning or their enemies’ possible motives. Edelgard is asleep an hour in while he’s still wide awake. Eventually he hears someone walk past the guards to join him. He recognizes the sound of those armoured footsteps walking closer, heavy and cautious in their movements.

“Decided to grace me with your presence, Dimitri?” He jokes, glancing to where Dimitri takes his usual seat. “You know you don’t need to visit everyday. I’m not going to get lonely that fast if I don’t see you for one day.”

Dimitri shakes his head, glancing out the window. “No, it’s calming when I visit you. And tomorrow we leave for Arianrhod, so I won’t be able to do this for a while.” Claude grins a little at that. To think Dimitri finds comfort in checking in on him. On them. An escape. “Is El…Is Edelgard asleep?”

“Yeah, she fell asleep a few minutes ago. Did you want to speak to her too? Or whatever those silent conversations are between you two.” Claude jokes again, but he heard from everyone else that they’re better than before. They can have short civil, three-minute chats now, though as awkward as ever. Edelgard even responds to Dimitri’s bland conversation starters. At least he’s getting help from Mercedes and not Sylvain. That would be a complete disaster.

“No, that’s okay. I just planned to stop in for a minute. It’s best to let her rest. I should be back within the week.” Dimitri says quietly. This is an important campaign for him.

Thales has been using Edelgard’s name to lead those who remain loyal to her in Faerghus under the guise of Duke Arundel. Dimitri’s forces are slowly making their way to there, so he can reclaim his birthright in the Faerghus capital from Cornelia and her allies.

“Glad you paid little old me a visit then.” Claude grins, letting Dimitri take his hand as he does every visit. “Like it?” He asks observing how Dimitri is staring at his haircut. The gentle gaze Dimitri gives him back is all he needs as a reply. “Me too. And have I mentioned how handsome you look with your hair up?” He adds, admiring how Dimitri’s ears turn a lovely shade of red.

Dimitri keeps Claude company until his exhaustion becomes too much. At the back of his mind he knows they’re ignoring that stole kiss from five years ago. He’s not ready to address that, instead indulging in these small moments together.

* * *

The Kingdom forces leave early the next morning. It’ll be lonely without Dimitri visiting him, but Claude will manage. The monastery is left in the hands of the Golden Deer, their Black Eagle former classmates, the Almyran wyvern troops and some of the Knights of Seiros. Nader and Judith are gone, heading back to their respective homes, but even without them the monastery is in good hands.

Claude’s standing in the training grounds, enjoying the fresh air after finally being allowed to take small trips out of the infirmary, like Edelgard has been allowed for a while. His guards stand outside taking a moment to relax, figuring his current company will suffice if something happens.

Leonie adjusts a training bow before passing it to him. “This should do. We’ll be able to ease your body back into using a bow with my training regiment.”

“Thanks. I shouldn’t be that bad though.”

“No, we’re not taking any risks here. This is the first time you’ve been allowed to train since you woke up. We need to make sure your body can handle it, slowly.” Leonie’s stern frown silence any of Claude’s protests before he can voice them.

Claude’s still not comfortable with all the gentle care he’s been getting, the pampering, one would say babying even.

Turning his attention to the wooden bow in his hands, Claude draws the string back, testing it before nocking an arrow. The muscle memory is still there, the motion familiar and smooth. He wishes it wasn’t. It’s something else that makes him feel unsure about how safe everyone is around him.

He pulls the arrow back, holding it steady before releasing, hitting the middle of the target as if he hadn’t been held in that cell for all those years.

“Would you look at that, still the expert marksman.” Leonie whistles at his skill, a little awe in her voice and he wishes he could feel something other then a dread deep down.

“Claude’s still got it!” Raphael cheers from his corner, currently in the middle of a wrestling match with Caspar. It’s impressive to watch, seeing how well Caspar can match Raphael. He’s not as short as back in their academy days but Raphael still towers over him.

“Not as much as you two.” Claude replies with a hearty laugh, watching Caspar almost flip Raphael’s much larger frame with a loud shout. Leonie just shakes her head, passing Claude a silver bow. He raises a brow at her.

“Just humor me.” It’s all she tells him, and he does, again hitting the middle of the target with as much precession as before. “You really didn’t lose your edge at all. That’s…” Leonie’s picked up on what’s got him worried. Given what Claude went through, this isn’t normal.

Claude gives her a pathetic grin. “There’s a reason I asked for guards on myself.” His body is a stranger even to himself right now.

Edelgard’s in the same boat. They’ve talked about it on their own in the infirmary late into the night when the guards are their only company outside the room, quiet enough they can’t overhear. He hopes Hubert and Lysithea can figure what it is soon. That one book, the _combat tests_, he’s sure what was in there is linked to whatever the mages did to them.

Leonie seems to be lost in thought for a moment. “There’s a way to check.” She walks over to the weapons rack. “It was swords you were worst with five years ago, right?”

“Yeah.” Claude answers, watching as she returns with a silver sword in one hand and a silver lance in the other.

Claude takes the sword from Leonie when she offers it to him before moving to stand opposite her. The weapon feels familiar in his hand and it terrifies him. “Alright, ready.” He tells her, and they begin.

Claude blocks each of Leonie’s strikes with ease, the sword feeling light as a feather in his grip. In the end she knocks him on his back but it’s more then he could ever do five years ago against her.

“Looks like you got better with a blade.” Leonie comments as she helps him up. “No wonder you’re on edge.”

“Yeah. I’ll need you guys to just…” Claude doesn’t finish his thought, but Leonie gives him a knowing look as she squeezes his shoulder as a form of comfort and confirmation. “Come on, let’s see how that wrestling match is going before they pass out in a stalemate.” Claude helps clean up before they join the other two, already laying on the ground, waiting for them before heading to the dining hall together.

* * *

Ignatz is a constant in the infirmary along side Lysithea. He always brings Claude his meals, saying it’s the least he can do before he keeps him company for a few hours, sketching in his little notebook. Flayn or Petra often tag along to bring food to Edelgard. Claude appreciates that he’s finally getting normal food instead of the medicine filled paste they’ve had him on for the first week.

“I’m sorry Claude. No matter what I try, there doesn’t seem to be anything that can help with the damage to your taste buds.” Marianne informs him sadly when Ignatz and Flayn come with a delivery of fish soup. Ignatz places his tray in front of him. At least Claude can still appreciate the smell of it even if it’s tasteless.

“Thank you Flayn.” Across the room Edelgard’s smile is stiff as Flayn places her food in front of her.

“It’s…Do not worry Edelgard.” Flayn pauses before she smiles back. “I helped catch the fish with Petra for todays meal, I hope it is to your liking.” She adds, bowing before leaving them to their meal.

Claude wonders how Flayn feels about helping to take care of Edelgard. Is she holding a grudge against her right now or not? Given her age, he wonders if Flayn doesn’t see the benefit in grudges or not.

“Flayn is trying her best to help, even if Seteth objects.” Ignatz comments, glancing up from his sketchpad. “I can’t help but wonder how lonely she’s been, having lived so long. Maybe that’s why she wants to move past any hard feelings she has toward you, Edelgard.”

Edelgard makes a small sound before she starts eating her soup. Claude can’t help but wonder what’s motivating the small Saint and what Edelgard thinks of it. Flayn is a member of the church, and even if she’s helping with Edelgard’s recovery, she’s still related to those who implemented the crest and noble system that been dragging Fódlan down for years.

“To live so separate from everyone for all those years, keeping who she was hidden, she’s probably thankful that she can be herself around everyone.” Marianne gives Ignatz a soft smile. “Edelgard, is the soup to your liking?”

“It tastes fine, thank you.” Edelgard replies, turning back to the window. Claude always finds himself wondering what’s going on in her head. She’s just as willing as himself to talk about what’s plaguing her. What does she plan to do anyways after the war ends? Everyone outside of the monastery believes she’s dead, there’s no way she can return to the Empire without creating more conflict.

It’s comical. Claude and Dimitri were thought dead for five years, and now instead it’s him and Edelgard who are dead instead.

That night, when they’re alone, Claude can’t help himself. “Edelgard, what do you plan to do once the war’s over now? You can’t go back to the Empire.”

At first all he hears is silence, making him believe she’s already asleep. But eventually there’s a shaky breath before she replies.

“I don’t know. With the ways things are going, the church, noble and crest systems will be reformed as I desired with the path Dimitri and the Professor are heading.” Claude can hear how lost Edelgard is in her voice.

“Have you ever considered leaving Fódlan, to see the world outside?” Claude suggests. She gives him a small hum in response, and he doesn’t say anything more.

That night, Claude dreams of the fields in Almyran with wyverns flying overhead. He dreams of a snow-covered pine trees with a large fortress in the distance he’s never seen before. When he wakes in the morning, his mind wanders to Dimitri, smiling when he hears of their successful assault on Arianrhod. They are expected to return in a few days. 

* * *

“Claude, are you listening?” Lorenz breaks Claude’s train of thought, almost causing him to drop the teacup in his hand.

Claude shakes his head, leaning against the palm of his free hand. “Of course, Lorenz. I’ve been all ears for the last thirty minutes as you prattle on and on about the state of the Alliance. Most of which hasn’t changed since yesterday.” The grin on his face as Lorenz turns a familiar shade of red is reminiscent of five years ago. The only difference now is that he appreciates what Lorenz is doing for him as a friend, someone he can trust, though he can’t stop himself for teasing him.

“Claude, these are important details you need to be aware of when you return to your position as Duke.” Lorenz groans, almost bordering on a whine as he places his report down. “The Alliance is still waiting for your return.” To think Claude would find himself missing when Lorenz was full of that naïve and pompous confidence he once had.

“Lorenz, we both know I won’t be staying for long once the war is over.” Claude starts once he’s sure Lorenz is done. “I know you feel unworthy to lead after the Alliance fell apart and being forced to butt heads with your father numerous times. But you are very capable of learning to be a fine leader. First, you need to be more confident and less arrogant, and you’ve already got less arrogant covered.” The fact his companion’s face gets even redder at the awkward compliment is refreshing.

Lorenz gently puts his teacup down, sighing as he rubs the creases in his temple. There’re many things adding to Lorenz’s stress of late Claude can guess, the state of the Alliance is an ever-present weight on the pile. “Do you know if Lysithea and Hubert have made any progress with your…concerns?”

Claude’s smile falters. “No, they’ve been preoccupied after the news of Arianrhod’s sudden destruction when Dimitri’s forces returned this morning.”

Too many lives were lost when the Lances of Light fell again, along with the strategic foothold the fort promised when they storm Fhirdiad later this month. Their return is marred by this while they prepare to restock and regroup before making the final march to take back the Kingdom and Dimitri’s crown.

Claude’s still waiting for a chance to speak to the Faerghus prince since he returned, instead getting drawn into a long talk with Lorenz over tea. Still better than being in the infirmary.

“They’ve been looking into the lances then?”

“Yes. They believe they’ll be able to pin-point where they’re coming from.” Claude takes a sip of his tea, Almyran Pine Needles, its scent is comforting even when he can’t taste it anymore. He still remembers the taste, the memory of drinking it with his father in his study. “Given how often they’ve used it, I’d say it takes too much magic to use regularly. We should be safe for now, but better take the mechanism out before they can fire it again.”

Their teatime continues for a while longer before Hilda comes, carting Lorenz off saying she needs him for something. Claude stares at where he once sat, noting how she found the time to deliver more sweets when hauling Lorenz off. Does that mean he should expect a change in company? With that in mind, he pours himself another cup. After all, he’d just be going back to the infirmary otherwise.

It doesn’t even take five minutes before Claude’s new partner joins him and he finds himself praising Hilda for her assistance. The sound of armored boots clinking on stone is his only warning before Dimitri rounds the hedge, smiling when he spots Claude, who gives him a curt nod and a wave in response.

“Claude, they’ve let you out of the infirmary.” Dimitri’s elation masks the exhaustion in his voice and Claude doesn’t miss the bandages on his hands and cheek.

“Only for brief periods. I’m still stuck sleeping there at night. Marianne is a blessed healer but very strict to me and Edelgard.” Claude smiles at him before motioning to the empty seat. “Care to join me?”

Dimitri doesn’t even pause as he sits down, relaxing his tense limbs. Claude finds himself staring with a simple grin on his face. He figured earlier that morning that Dimitri would be too busy preparing for the upcoming march to afford a moment for him. Baseless since he visited him so often before, but Claude knows he can’t always count on it. Doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

All this time and his crush on Dimitri is still going strong. Claude takes a sip as Dimitri pours a cup for himself, praying he doesn’t notice the blush building on his face.

“I can have some Chamomile brought over.” Claude comments.

“No, that won’t be necessary. This is Almyran Pine-Needle, correct? If I recall, it’s your favourite. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

Claude laughs. Dimitri never did drop that habit of being overly polite. “Don’t worry about it, Dimitri.” He enjoys how the taller man smiles when he says his name. He doesn’t have the heart to go back to using his old nicknames just yet, indulging in how close these interactions make him feel. It feels like he’s soaring on a wyvern before tumbling into a freefall, narrowly missing the ground with how fast Dimitri can make his heart race.

They fall into a peaceful silence as they drink their tea together. Claude takes a few cookies, eating them is quick bites, the kind that even Lysithea would scold him for. He can’t help but notice how Dimitri stares. “Something on your mind?” He eventually asks.

“I just…I remember you used to eat slower then this, savoring your food. What changed?” Claude stares for a moment before he remembers that Dimitri doesn’t know about the severe damage to his taste buds.

“The only way I can savor food now is by smelling it.” Claude starts off with a light tone in his voice, masking the bitterness. “That machine they had me in, the mouthpiece was to keep me from biting my tongue and drowning in my own blood. It burnt off my taste buds as a side-effect.” He looks past Dimitri, not ready to see his reaction.

Claude pauses before he starts again. “At least the texture is better then what they fed me in my cell, and I can appreciate not being able to taste the medicine Mercedes, Manuela and Marianne constantly feed me. I think they had my drinking only concoctions for the first day and I remember those used to taste horrible. I don’t miss it.” He almost spits out the last part.

Dimitri lets out a breath, drawing Claude’s eyes finally. There’s a look of shock but most striking of all, a pained understanding on Dimitri’s face.

“I can live with it, but I will miss the taste of the food from back home.” Claude continues, flinching for a moment when Dimitri’s hand moves to take his own, relaxing his grip after a few seconds as he unclenches his fist.

“Back in Riegan territory or…” Dimitri stops himself. Claude knows that he’s pieced together that he’s from Almyra, but he appreciates that he doesn’t say anything.

“My father’s homeland. They had great food and great spices. I’ll miss them, it’s been so long since I last had any of it.” Claude smiles, but it’s the one he always wears that doesn’t reach his eyes. There’s so much he’ll miss not being able to savor the delish tastes of Almyra.

“I would love to try it.” The shock on Dimitri’s face after he says that tells Claude he wasn’t planning to say that out loud.

Claude stares back, his red eyes boring holes into Dimitri, mouth hanging open in surprise. “That…I’d like that. Maybe someday. It’s very tasty.” He lets a natural smile slip on his face.

“Yes.” Something flickers over Dimitri’s expression, but Claude doesn’t push further. He’s always had his suspicions during their academy days that Dimitri couldn’t taste anything, what with him being able to eat Flayn’s cooking and all without gagging. The earlier look of understanding practically confirmed it. He’ll wait though. Dimitri will tell him when he’s ready. Just like how Dimitri is waiting for him to speak of his homeland.

Instead Claude turns his attention to the weight of Dimitri’s hand over his own and decides to lace their fingers together, letting out a laugh at Dimitri’s gapes at him a little. He looks like a fish.

“Hey, can I call you Dima?” Claude asks, leaning closer and relishing in the blush that draws across his dear prince’s face. He’s missed him every day this past week.

“O-Of course Claude.” Dimitri finally answers, leaning in a little now too.

“Do you remember, our last conversation before I died?” Claude needs to know if Dimitri remembers, even if it wasn’t a pleasant moment in time for everyone. He wants to know if he remembers his small confession, no words spoken but the kiss he stole out of a desperate attempt to reach out to Dimitri when he was lost in his rage.

Pain flashes over Dimitri’s face as he moves back, but his fingers remain laced with Claude’s. “I…I regret that conversation. If I had been stronger, thinking more clearly, there is so much I could have done to-“

“I’m stopping you right there Dima. I didn’t ask this to guilt you, I asked to see if you remembered that I…” Claude stops, biting his lower lip as Dimitri’s eye glances down, licking his own lips in turn. Guess he does remember.

“You…kissed me.”

“I did.”

“I’ll be honest, if I was in a better place at the time, I would have chased after you, held you close, kissed you back.” Dimitri voice is quiet, but the thrill it sends through Claude’s body takes his breath away.

“We could try again.” Claude lays out his offer, revelling in the wide smile that blooms on Dimitri’s face.

The kiss is small, gentle, chaste. Claude wishes it could last longer, but he takes leaning into Dimitri’s hand that holds his jaw, stroking his cheek when they part. A little hum escapes his lips when Dimitri kisses his forehead next.

“We should get you back to the infirmary before Mercedes comes looking. She wanted to see how you and El-Edelgard are doing.” Dimitri tells him, standing and offering his hand.

Claude rolls his eyes, taking the offered hand as he moves to stand. “I might not be able to taste it, but I am sick of all their medicine. I’d rather stay with you Dima.” He pouts, letting Dimitri lead him back into the main building of the monastery after his diversion fails.

* * *

Over the past four days everyone’s been frantically preparing for the march to Fhirdiad. They’ve been fixing and restocking weapons, working through their strategy and tactics. Cornelia is loyal to Thales according to what Hubert and Edelgard claim, so her hold on the Kingdom’s capital is strong with more of Those who Slither hidden among the Empire’s soldiers then usual.

Claude wishes he could do more to help, but Marianne says even if he’s in the clear, she’d rather he avoids pushing himself. It’s still not common knowledge that he’s alive so he can’t mill about too much or leave the monastery yet either. He doesn’t have the heart to disobey her when she gives him that stern look of hers. No wonder Hilda’s whipped.

He’s been getting a lot of visitors these past days too. From Lorenz giving him more updates about the Alliance and seeking his help in improving his leadership skills, to Sylvain playing chess with him. Claude appreciates their company a lot. He’s also been making progress with Edelgard, who’s been revelling in the company of her own friends, he thinks. She’s still difficult to read though.

Dimitri and Edelgard are finally making strides in whatever their relationship even is now too. Apparently, he returned something precious to her as they spoke in private the night before. Claude doesn’t miss the dagger that now sits on the nightstand beside her bed. He recalls seeing that same dagger five years ago in Dimitri’s room as he stared at it with a terrifying expression on his face. So that’s the connect. Also, he’s positive that’s a security risk. Their guards are exhausted with them both.

Right now, he watches as Edelgard exchanges some words with Hubert before he leaves to the library to meet with Ferdiand. Only Lysithea remains in the infirmary, currently letting Claude work at braiding her hair. She’s been spoiling him so much lately, letting him tease her for longer then usual before she snaps back. But she requested he braid her hair earlier. He’s sure it’s because she wants to get a certain boy’s attention.

“Is this what it’s like to have a little sister?” Claude can’t help but muse, getting a soft slap in return.

“Don’t treat me like a child, let alone your sibling.” Lysithea mutters, failing to hide the crimson hue across her face.

Edelgard watches them with what Claude assumes is a blissful expression on her face. Claude beacons her over and eventually she joins them, sitting beside him and leaning on his shoulder.

“Two sisters.” Claude whispers, getting two more slaps as they all fall into a brief fit of laughter.

Suddenly there’s the sound of knocking knock at the door, drawing their attention. The three of them turn to see Dimitri, waiting patiently. Claude was expecting a visit from him, given he leaves again in the morning for Fhirdiad. He wishes he could join him.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Claude wiggles out of their little white-haired cuddle session, missing how Edelgard gives Dimitri a knowing look, only noticing how Dimitri looks away bashfully for some reason. “Remember, good little kids get a proper night’s sleep.” He can’t stop himself and barely dodges the pillow Lysithea sends flying at him.

Claude walks up to Dimitri after he puts the pillow on one of the empty beds, following him to the third floor at his request. Some alone time together, Claude likes the promise of that. “Are you planning to treat me to an evening meal or am I the meal?” He teases, adoring the way Dimitri coughs in surprise at his offer.

“I had intended to give you a proper farewell before I leave.”

Claude’s smile slips a little. “Not a farewell. A farewell makes it sound like you won’t be coming back. You’ll come back. We’re all making it through this war alive, together.” He cups Dimitri’s jaw, leaning up on his tiptoes and stealing a quick kiss.

Pulling away, he feels Dimitri’s hand hold his chin, stopping him as he leans in to give him a kiss of his own, full of longing and desire. They’ve been stealing chaste kisses since that tea date together a week ago. But Dimitri’s getting bolder, his tongue licking at Claude’s lips for permission which he gladly gives, pushing into his mouth, drawing a wonderfully low moan from in his throat.

“Th-That was…Exhilarating.” Claude slowly says when Dimitri finally pulls away to nuzzle Claude’s hair instead, taking a deep breath as if to memorize his scent.

“I want to make this a moment to remember.” Dimitri murmurs into Claude’s hair. He earns a laugh as the smaller man wraps his arms around his neck.

“Well there’s more we can do when you get back.” Claude plays it up again with a little flirting, enjoying how Dimitri shifts on his feet. “Be careful.” He adds, dropping his smile for a concerned expression.

“Mhmm.” Dimitri nods, stroking Claude’s jaw before he leans in for another chaste kiss. “I will.”

They part an hour later after watching the stars from the third-floor balcony, Claude pointing out constellations he remembers from when he was a child in Almyra. Claude whispers a goodbye to Dimitri who in turn re-affirms his promise to return to him safely before they part and Claude slips back into the infirmary.

Edelgard greets him before returning to one of the books Hubert and Lysithea left them as Claude stares out the window from his bed, the stars shining back at him.

“It’s dangerous, letting yourself get so attached during the war. We still don’t know how much of a liability either of us are yet.” She warns him.

“I know. But I want to be selfish when it comes to Dimitri.” Claude replies. She understands. It’s the same reason why she’s eventually let Dimitri’s attempts to rebuild their fractured relationship past the wall she’d been keeping up for weeks.

“We can’t always be soft, we should enjoy the moments we can.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may noticed, I now have fancy art banners, that I commissioned from my wonderful friend [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric) (go look at her art, she's so good!!). Check out the older chapters which now feature fancy art too!
> 
> Now this chapter, this chapter is fricken huge and I put it up to vote on Twitter if it remains it's huge self or to split it and...you can thank them for the whole 8.5k here.
> 
> This chapter is quite soft, very soft. Also ignore that this I skipped over details like, proper recovery from what Claude and El experienced or avoiding El and Dima's actually progress, and I actually forgot to incorporate Claude's healing crest in the story based around it...I'm very tired.
> 
> This chapter does indeed incorporate everything from Fictober, it all lead to this moment.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this huge chapter.  
And remember, all your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Now time, to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's forces beginning their assault on Fhirdiad to retake the city and the Kingdom from the remaining Imperial forces controlling the Dukedom and Those Who Slither in the Dark.  
Unexpected news comes from the Monastery after their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Fhirdiad is in chaos. The sound of metal clashing, magic buzzing about fills the air. Kingdom forces face off against the remaining Imperial forces who’re trying to keep the Dukedom together. 

Even before the Kingdom’s army descended upon the city, the citizens were uprising against the Dukedom’s soldiers in the streets, encouraged by news of Dimitri’s imminent return. The people have faith in him. Their trust and belief in him fills Dimitri with a renewed sense of purpose, more confident then he has been in so long in his actions, eager to retake his home as the assault begins in earnest upon the city. 

The chaos of battle has been raging in the city for over an hour so far, finally reaching the pinnacle. Many of Cornelia’s men have fallen or surrendered long ago with so the only opposition remaining are Cornelia herself, the archers protecting her and the two Titanus lingering close by.

Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain work together to take on one of the hulking metal machinations while the other is busy attacking the Professor, Ashe and Annette. That leaves Dimitri a clear path to Cornelia, guarded by three skilled archers. Dimitri grunts as he stabs into one of the bowmen protecting her with Dedue and Mercedes backing him up, busy dealing with the remaining two archers.

“Cornelia, it’s over.” Dimitri growls at her as she sneers back while all her allies fall to his companions around them. There’s little chance for her to escape and even less of a chance for her life to be spared. “Before you die tell us where Duke Arundel is! We know he’s been sighted here within the last week!”

“Like I would disclose Lord Arundel’s location to the likes of you, little Princeling.” Cornelia spits back at him, launching a Luna to try and keep the distance between them.

Dimitri growls, countering with a thrust of Areadbhar to close back the distance, just barely dodging her spell as it demolishes the stone wall behind him. Not giving her a moment's pause, he quickly swipes outward in a horizontal arc, slicing over her stomach. Cornelia holds her middle to stem the bleeding as she staggers on her feet.

Cornelia wheezes as she steps back. “Your persistence is annoying little Princeling.” She tries launching another spell at him, only for Dedue to step in, the brunt of the impact absorbed by his shield before he swings his axe and pushing her back further.

“You have nowhere left to run Cornelia! If you have any last words, speak them now.” Dimitri barks at her with more control then he once thought possible as the distant voices of his ghosts try to scream at him, now a mere echo of what they once were.

Cornelia lets out a weak cackle. “Oh dear Princeling, if it is to be my end, I might as well grace you with a tale from ten years ago.”

Dimitri’s eye widens. “Duscur.” He snarls, Areadbhar now pressing into her neck as she stares back at him with a sickening glee in her eyes for someone in her situation.

“Dear Patricia once mentioned being willing to do anything to see her real daughter again. So naturally, Lord Arundel and I decided to make her wish come true, at the cost of your dear father’s head of course.”

“What? You claim Duscur happened simply because my stepmother desired to leave? That she is the reason everyone died there!” Dimitri’s grip loosens on Areadbhar as his mind tries to process this sudden revelation, missing how Cornelia stands up a little straighter, the brief way her eyes glance to the side.

“That’s right. Family meant everything to her, a feeling you can understand, no?” Cornelia’s sneer grows as she mocks him. “Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew…How pitiful.”

“Y-You!” Dimitri snarls, re-tightening his grip as he pushes the tip of his lance back into her throat. “You die here!”

Cornelia laughs, clenching her fist. “While death seems wonderful, Lord Thales still needs me. While there are still puppets to dance to the tune of war, a Puppet Master’s skills are ever in demand.”

Before Dimitri can stab into Cornelia’s throat, she snaps her fingers and warps away. Her voice lingers around him as he stares in horror at the empty space where she once stood. He turns to Dedue as they both look around for where she could have vanished to. “When next we meet, dear little prince, I will have such a wonderful gift for you.”

In his confusion and despair, Dimitri misses the moment the final Titanus crumbles to the ground, marking the end of their assault on the city and their victory. All he can focus on is Cornelia’s words, about his stepmother, her final message. The battle in Fhirdiad is won, Faerghus is free of the Dukedom’s control, yet the victory feels empty as a cold wind blows through the city.

* * *

Fhirdiad is alive with the sound of celebration, cheer ringing out across the city late into the night as Dimitri watches from one of the castle’s balconies. The stars shine bright above, blessing their victory the day prior and his coronation earlier that afternoon.

He closes his eye, thinking back to the cheers of the crowd while Rodrigue and Gilbert named him King during the ceremony. While his formal coronation is still to be planned, they advised a smaller ceremony to spur on the masses with a sign of hope. Dimitri is no longer a lost prince, once thought to be dead, but the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He finds it hard to believe that he could even be here given where he was months ago, angry and hounded by his ghosts with only the thought of revenge fueling him.

If only he could share in their cheer. If only Cornelia didn’t escape, and there has been no sign of Lord Arundel, Thales, was even in the city.

Dimitri’s mind is still abuzz over what Cornelia said, Duscur, his stepmother’s role in it all. It’s hard for him to know if it’s the truth or not. But Thales, he had access to Patricia, to influence her in the time before the Tragedy occurred. Her body was never found, assumed to have burnt to cinders in the flames. He remembers how friendly his step-uncle was back when he was a boy during the time Edelgard lived in Fhirdiad. He remembers how his stepmother would smile at him, sometimes with a lonely look in her eyes. Did he fail to be a son to her? Was he never good enough to fill the void?

Lost in his own self-deprecating thoughts, Dimitri doesn’t hear someone walk up behind him.

“Stargazing, Dimitri?” Dimitri tenses for a moment before turning to Dedue. His stoic expression mirrors that of the young King, similar to their allies trying to enjoy the festivities. No one is comfortable with Cornelia’s escape.

“I felt...overwhelmed, so I decided to step out for a bit from all the celebrations. So much has happened these last two days, and Cornelia’s escape left…” Dimitri’s frown deepens. “Her escape and her words about the events surrounding Duscur have bothered me.”

Dedue nods, looking up to the clear night sky. “There were people from Duscur present in the crowds today. I saw them congratulated by the few who would acknowledge them, offering them well wishes and warm smiles.” He whispers, letting himself smile.

Dimitri let’s a small smile tug at his lips. “A small sign of hope, even with the uncertainty that remains.”

“Indeed.”

Dimitri looks back to the lights in the city. “It is hard to believe people can still see me as their king after I abandoned them in favour of blind revenge for so long.”

Dedue places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You lost yourself, yes, but you were still able to find your way in the end. That is why they believe in you, in the kindness and strength you wield. You are a worthy king, my friend.”

What did Dimitri do to deserve such a great friend in Dedue? He lets out a shaky sign as he shifts on his feet, staring up at the starry sky. “I visited my parents graves today, laying flowers before them for the first time in so long. Something I should have done long ago but could never bring myself to.”

“An important step in moving forward.”

“Yes. It is all thanks to you and everyone else. I’m finally learning to live again.” Dimitri turns back to his friend, taking in his companion’s warm smile. “Thank you Dedue, for helping me find myself again, for believing in me.”

Dedue’s smile widens as Dimitri pulls him into a tight hug.

They stay there on the balcony, talking of simple things before their attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of rushing footsteps approaching moments before Sylvain comes out onto the balcony. “Your Majesty, a messenger just arrived from the Monastery!”

Dread fills Dimitri’s stomach as he steps closer to his childhood friend as he pauses to catch his breath. “What news do they bring?” Given the rush Sylvain was in to find him, he can only assume it isn’t good.

Sylvain shakes his head. “It was confusing, like the messenger wasn’t even sure of what happened. All the Professor could get from them was that they were attacked less then a few days ago.”

Dimitri’s voice catches in his throat, only a small grunt escaping as he follows Sylvain inside with Dedue close behind. Once he’s able to compose himself, he tells them, “We march back to the Monastery in the morning! Go and spread the word!” They all part ways as he heads for where the Professor and Felix are trying to get any more information out of the messenger.

“The Monastery was attacked?” He asks them. The messenger looks shaken, turning to Dimitri as he joins them.

“He says it was a sneak attack.” Felix frowns. “I assume we leave in the morning.”

“Of course. We cannot leave our allies alone when they need us.” Dimitri turns to the messenger. “Was it Those who Slither in the Dark?”

“Y-Yes your Majesty! I was sent to request aid shortly after the assault began. It was a small force but Lady Goneril felt your presence necessary as fast as possible.”

“I see. A small force suggests they were testing their defense or after something instead of trying to take over the monastery.” The Professor mumbles, thinking aloud. “We won’t find out until we arrive in a few days time.”

Dimitri nods in agreement and heads away with Felix to help prepare for the morning march. There’s a fear building in his gut as he again thinks back to Cornelia’s final words before she vanished. Her sneer following him wherever he goes now.

* * *

An hour before sunrise they depart from Fhirdiad. Ingrid goes on ahead as Dimitri’s messenger, strong and fierce in combat and flying fast, he trusts her to announce their approach and give aid if necessary, before reporting back to him about the situation.

Dimitri has left a portion of their army behind to start rebuilding Fhirdiad under the command of Gilbert and Rodrigue. Shamefully, he won't admit it is also a way to be free of their ever-heavy expectations. They’re both constantly speaking of how Faerghus’ traditions and expectations for him as king, and it weighs down on him so much already without their constant reminder. He feels ungrateful to enjoy being free of their expectations, free from the constant badgering to follow age old traditions. Is this what Felix always despised about the Kingdom?

Dimitri keeps his mind busy thinking of what needs to be done in Faerghus once the war is over. There’s rebuilding from the war and everything he needs to do to help Duscur recover from the Kingdom’s cruelty. It keeps him from imagining what could have happened at the monastery. There’s no word from Ingrid yet and they are now less than a day’s travel away.

“Claude, please be safe.” Dimitri whispers to himself as they take a short rest to avoid overworking their horses. “Goddess Sothis, please let him be safe. Let them all safe.” The thought of losing Claude again lingers constantly in the back of his mind. Claude’s only just regained his freedom, hasn’t he been through enough?

There’s a shout that draws Dimitri’s eye to the sky. Ingrid, she’s back. Hopefully with good news.

Ingrid lands in the clearing ahead of their marching troops, dismounting her pegasus and running to meet them.

“Ingrid, you’ve returned. What of the monastery?” Dimitri approaches her as she slows to a brisk walk.

“The mages were already gone when I arrived. It was a small strike force.” Ingrid pauses, there’s something else, something bad. “They were after something.”

Something, or someone. Dimitri glances to the Professor before he asks. “Did they get what they were after?”

Ingrid sighs. “Yes. It’s better to get the details from Hilda and Seteth. It’s…It’s not good.”

“At least tell me this Ingrid. Is everyone safe?” The way Ingrid’s expression drops is the nail in the coffin.

“No. Claude and Edelgard are gone.”

* * *

The sun is setting when they arrive at the monastery. Now a week later, all that remains from the attack are scorch marks upon stone. Dimitri feels exhausted from the fast pace they maintained to arrive so soon, but his desire to find out what happened overrides his need to sleep.

They’re greeted at the gate by Hilda, Ferdinand and Seteth. They all look like they haven’t slept in days. Ferdinand’s arm is in a sling while Hilda’s got heavy bandages all over her legs and a noticeable scar on her left cheek.

“You’ve arrived, Your Majesty, Professor.” Seteth greets them, bowing to Dimitri. Dimitri can’t help but notice how the church's acting head is now walking with a heavy limp in his left leg. While the damage to the monastery itself has been repaired, it looks like there was a good number of casualties. “I assume Ingrid has told you the basics of what happened.”

“Yes.” The Professor replies. “But just the basics. Can you tell us everything in detail?”

“We’ll explain it all in the meeting room. I’d normally suggest resting after such a long trek but given our current situation it’s better we catch everyone up first.” Seteth motions for them to follow him, Hilda and Ferdinand already walking on ahead.

The meeting hall is buzzing when they step inside. Every one of their former classmates are present, deep in discussion which ceases when they enter.

Dimitri can make out how battered everyone is. Their eyes show mirror the exhaustion he saw earlier, stress wearing thin on everyone’s nerves.

“Well, now that our Kingdom allies have returned, we’ll need catch them up on the attack.” Hilda sighs, tapping her fingers on the table after she sits down, taking a moment to get comfortable in her seat.

Dimitri nods before taking a seat himself. Hilda turns to him. “Can you tell us how much Ingrid filled you in on?”

“Ingrid told us that the attacking mage were after something, and that they took Claude and Edelgard.” The Professor answers. “She said it best to hear the full story from you.”

There’s a tension in the room no one can miss when Claude and Edelgard are mentioned. “Tell us what happened.” Dimitri asks. He needs to know why the attack even happened in the first place, so any information will help.

“Alright. I’ll explain what happened.” Hilda clears her throat. “It happened about a week ago.”

* * *

_It’s a clear day, boring to a fault as Hilda makes her way to the infirmary to show Claude a letter they got from Judith about some sightings in Daphnel territory that morning. As she starts down the hall of the second-floor building, the stone foundation shakes as sounds of an explosion nearby knock her off her feet._

_“What the hell was that?” Hilda curses, jumping up and shoving the letter into her pocket before she runs downstairs to find out._

_Making her way to the main gate, Hilda runs into Leonie and Raphael, ready for combat along with the guards and a group of knights._

_“What’s going on?” She asks the Gatekeeper._

_“Lady Goneril, reports say mysterious mages are attacking the entrance of the monastery. Orders?” He replies, turning to salute Seteth as he joins them._

_“Defend the monastery, we cannot let them inside.” Seteth commands before whistling his wyvern over, mounting her as he joins the fray._

_Hilda thinks for a moment. “Hey, send a messenger to the Kingdom’s army. There’s a chance we’ll need their help if this goes on for too long.” Plus she’d rather not have the Professor and Dimitri on her case for not contacting them._

_She calls out to one of the churches wyvern riders, who bows before running to the aerie. She honestly trusts one of the Almyran riders more, but they’re not familiar with Faerghus territory enough to get there as quickly._

_Hilda glances around before making her own plans. “Guys, can you hold things down here?” She asks Leonie and Raphael. “I’ve got a bad feeling so I’m going to check on Claude and Edelgard.”_

_“You got it.” Raphael’s booming voice replies, rejuvenating her own confidence with his infectious optimism._

_“Yeah, we got it covered here Hilda.” Leonie gives her a thumbs up, holding her lance with pride._

_As Hilda makes her way back up to the infirmary, she passes by Ignatz and Raphael on their way to the gate, along with Caspar, Ferdinand, Petra and Dorothea. Marianne should be in the infirmary, out of harm's way._

_“By the goddess, this bad feeling I have better just be nothing.” Hilda mutters to herself as she’s within a few doors of the infirmary, suddenly noticing the unguarded entrance. “Shit!”_

_As Hilda turns into the infirmary there are three distinct things she notices. First, the guards are inside on the floor, heavily wounded with Marianne and Manuela defensively standing over them as they heal their injuries. Second, the large windows of the infirmary are completely shattered, glass littering the floor._

_Third, the most important detail, is how Claude and Edelgard are standing unnaturally still in front of said broken windows. Their blank stares send a chill down her spine, red eyes now glowing even more like a demonic beast’s than ever before. The sleeve of Claude’s shirt is torn up, the lacerations already vanishing as if nothing happened as both of his crests rapidly close the wounds. In Edelgard’s hand is the dagger no one’s been able to confiscate from her since she mysteriously got it._

_“What in the-“ Before Hilda can get any further Claude and Edelgard turn around, jumping out the windows in one swift motion. “Hey!” She rushes over, looking to the ground below but they’re already out of sight._

_“Hilda, we need to help them!” Marianne pleads to her, fear and panic in her voice as her body starts trembling. “I-I don’t think they’re in control!”_

_“R-Right…Stay here, I’ll try to find them and...subdue them somehow.” Hilda answers, trying to reassure Marianne that everything was going to be okay with a firm hug. Honestly, she had no idea how she's going to pull this off, but she still makes her way out of the building to where Claude and Edelgard must have landed._

_There’s still no sign of either of them. Hilda does run into Ferdinand along side Hubert and Lysithea as she tries to guess where they could have gone._

_“Have you seen Claude or Edelgard?” She asks._

_“They’re not in the infirmary?” Ferdinand’s shock quickly shifts to panic. “Why did they leave?”_

_“I don’t know! They weren’t themselves when I got there. They attacked the guards before jumping out the window!” Hilda shouts, groaning as the others look up to the broken window of the infirmary. “We need to find them before they hurt each other or someone else.” Or leave, her mind adds._

_“So, this is what was lingering from their captivity.” There’s a note of fear in Lysithea’s tone as the pieces all fall into place. “They were both ticking time-bombs waiting for some kind of command or something. Claude was right.”_

_Hubert’s expression shifts to irritation. “They let us find them in the underground lab. Those Slithers wanted us to bring them here.”_

_“But why?” Hilda and Ferdinand both ask in unison._

_Hubert frowns before realization flashes over his face. “They’re after something here. Probably a relic of some kind or something of that caliber. Having them inside would make getting it easier. Where was Aymr stored?”_

_“Edelgard’s axe? Seteth had it put away in the treasury.” Lysithea answers before gasping. “Do you think they’re after something in there?”_

_“Possibly. Or this is all to mock us. They are the type to do something of that level.” Hilda feels repulsed at Hubert's suggestion. That those Slithers are playing with them, as if their lives aren’t important. _

_The entry to the treasury is already destroyed when they arrive. Edelgard stands with Aymr, embedded in the back of a Knight of Seiros who tried to defend the entrance. Before Hilda can call out, an arrow whizzes past, glancing over her cheek. Blood slowly trickles from the wound as she flinches._

_“Ow!” Hilda curses, turning to Claude as he nocks another arrow on the silver bow aimed at her. “Claude, stop this!” He doesn’t react, firing again which is blocked by Ferdinand jumping to intercept it._

_“Neither of them can hear you.” A deep voice laughs as Thales warps in behind them, a mocking smile on his face. “Perfect puppets, with no will of their own and obedient to a fault.”_

_Lysithea and Hubert both launch their dark magic at him as a split-second reaction, snarling and cursing the man. Lysithea’s anger shifts to horror as Thales flicks his wrist and Claude moves to defend him, taking the brunt of both spells to his chest._

_The smell of burning flesh fills the air as Claude’s crests activate, healing his wounds as he just stands there staring back, eyes empty. They watch in horror, reacting too slowly when Edelgard jumps in, knocking Ferdinand off his feet and into a wall, the sound of his arm breaking as he slams into the stone structure. Hubert turns to him, narrowly dodging Claude as he swipes at him with a strange sword, steel glowing a pale blue._

_Thales smiles at the sight. “So, the Sword of Begalta was hidden here along with the Sword of Seiros. Excellent.” He claps his hands together, summoning Edelgard and Claude to either side of him. “The mission was more successful than we had expected.”_

_With a growl, Hilda rushes to where Thales stands, mocking them, trying to strike at him with her axe. She can't let him warp them away. She just can't._

_“Farewell.” The grin on Thales’ face just before he warps away with Claude and Edelgard burns like a fire embedded in her heart and yet chills to the bone in the same instance. It's pure agony._

_Hilda screams as she falls beside her silver axe, embedded in the ground where Thales stood mere moments ago._

* * *

A suffocating silence fills the room as Dimitri tries to process the series of events Hilda just described to them.

“Are you saying Claude and Edelgard went _with_ them?” The frustration in Felix’s voice makes Dimitri internally wince. He doesn’t miss how his friend mutters something along the lines of _knew this was gonna happen_ under his breath.

Dimitri’s thoughts drift back to the battle with Cornelia, her taunt before she vanished finally making sense. She knew this had happened, she knew that Claude and Edelgard were back in their hands, puppets to their whims.

“Yes, but not of their own will.” Lysithea answers. “The change in their eye color, it’s an after-effect of whatever magic is being used to control them. Claude’s been on edge because there was something off about himself and warned a few of us. He didn’t want to create panic, so we’ve kept quiet about it. We were vaguely prepared. We just didn’t think it would be this soon, or of this nature.”

Hubert smirks. “Lady Edelgard warned me as well. The nature of the magic however could not be confirmed until it was active, which complicates countering it as we need to be close to them to figure out how but have no idea where they are now.”

Dimitri takes a steady breath, doing his best to remain in control of his spiking anxiety. “Other then Claude and Edelgard, you say they took two Sacred Weapons?”

Seteth frowns, crossing his arms as his scowl deepens. “They stole the Sword of Begalta and the Sword of Seiros.”

Felix turns to him. “I’ve heard of the Sword of Seiros, but what is the Sword of Begalta?”

“It is a Sacred Weapon that once belong to Riegan of the Ten Elites.”

“They want the swords as they work with the crests of Seiros and Riegan.” Hubert lets out a huff. “They’re preparing them for combat. Thales probably intends to use them both as weapons against us.”

Dimitri hates that Hubert is right. He hates that they’re even in this situation at all. He hates how powerless he feels, just after freeing his own kingdom too.

After that they start discussing what their next move should be. They need to find them before things get worse, but they don’t even know where to even start looking for them.

* * *

They receive an unexpected lead not even an hour later with the sudden arrival of Lady Judith and Nader. The door slams open as they walk inside, leading to a lot of people jumping from their chairs expecting another surprise attack. 

“Judith? What brings you here?” Ingrid speaks up in surprise after taking a moment to recollect herself, Dorothea squeezing her hand under the table after she sits back down.

Hilda stands to start informing them both about what has happened to Claude. “Lady Judith, I’ve got some bad-“

“If it’s about Claude, we already know.” Judith interrupts her. “I come asking for aid actually on a related matter.”

“Aid?” Lorenz asks, as everyone starts whispering among themselves, wondering how they already know about Claude.

“Those Who Slither in the Dark seized control of Derdriu three days ago.” Judith states the situation. “And a week ago, there was an incident at Riegan Manor.”

“Riegan Manor? What happened there?”

“Failnaught was stolen from the Manor late in the night.” The Riegan Hero’s Relic. It makes sense for them to also steal the bow after getting their hands on the Sacred Weapons.

“What happened when they attacked Derdriu?”

Nader finally speaks up, remaining eerily quiet so far. “The Kiddo was with them and that former Emperor.” Dimitri is so used to seeing Nader with some form of a grin on his face, his frown is unsettling. “People were panicking over ghosts attacking the city.”

“That women, Cornelia I think was her name, was also among them. I believe she’s leading them, keeping Claude and Edelgard at her side.” Judith adds. Dimitri feels a flash of anger bubble up inside him. “We need your aid in retaking the city and trying to get Claude back to his senses.”

“Our Almyran wyverns would be able to help but as long as Claude is there with that fancy bow he has, he’s a hindrance to our riders. We’ll need someone to distract them or incapacitate them.” A brief smile makes its way back onto Nader’s face. “And if we can get the Kiddo back to his senses in the process, all the better.”

Dimitri’s mind is already set. He refuses to leave either of them in Thales and Cornelia’s hands.

“We leave in the morning.” Dimitri states, standing. The other’s all nod in agreement. “We’re coming, Claude.” He whispers. 

To Derdriu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only half as long as the last one! YAY!
> 
> Also...Yeah, now I'm just having fun. Time to retake Derdriu next chapter, and face some very familiar faces that they 100% do not want to actually face. ;3
> 
> The action is back and with that returns all those fight scenes I keep accidentally putting into my plot.
> 
> Thanks everyone who keep following this story, your comments and kudos keep me going!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to retake Derdriu begins from Those Who Slither in the Dark, now referring to themselves as the Agarthan army. Dimitri is forced into a fight he'd rather avoid at the harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Their trek to Derdriu is harder then Dimitri would like. The Slithers have set demonic beasts loose in the forests throughout the Alliance, particularly near the capital city. The delay this causes makes the Professor suggest sending out a scouting team to prepare for their arrival at Derdriu. After they spend a day clearing out beasts, they agree to send Lady Judith, Nader and Ingrid with a few pegasi and wyvern battalions.

The night they arrive, Dimitri makes his way to check up with Ingrid. She’s spent the most time scouting out the seaside city while waiting for the rest of the unified army’s forces to arrive. They’ve already received reports that the soldiers inside the city are referring to themselves as the Agarthan forces, instead of members of Those Who Slither in the Dark. 

“The city seems to be in a state of lockdown, the citizens locked in their own homes. There’s a high risk of them getting drawn into the crossfire if the fighting gets too aggressive.”

“Hmmm, so they’re trying to use the same approach as during the battle in Enbarr.” Dimitri can see the parallels to when they laid siege to the Adrestian capital. “Ingrid, do you have any idea why the sudden change in the enemy’s name?”

“Well, I think they’re trying to reclaim their honor in a sense. They are the descendants of the Agarthans, but the rest of Fódlan sees them as just Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Ingrid explains, brushing her pegasus as Dimitri listens. “It feels like a matter of pride, or honor to me. They want to stand and fight their battles without being just a force in the shadows anymore.”

It's a reasonable theory, Dimitri finds himself thinking. It’s like Faerghus, when knights find a sense of drive in their chivalry and loyalty. “I feel it is more out of pride for them, given their lack of honourable methods. Have you determined who is leading them from your scouting?”

“It looks to be Cornelia again. She has stationed herself in the harbor, I tried getting closer but…” Ingrid sighs. “I almost got shot down from barely inside the city limits. Lady Judith said such a shot could only be from Failnaught.”

“Claude.” They're expecting Claude to be there, but it sends a wave of distress through Dimitri to have it confirmed. 

“Don't worry Your Majesty, we’ll save them. Trust me.”

Dimitri tries his best to give her a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Ingrid. Though please, I’d rather you call me by my name, as I’ve said before.”

Ingrid makes a face before going into how it isn’t proper of her to refer to him by his name, even with their history. Eventually he hopes his friends will all call him by his name, for now it’s a far-off dream but he has hope. He lets her off easy, deciding that right now in the middle of the war, it’s not the best time to try and address the issue in full.

That night Dimitri barely sleeps, worried that tomorrows assault will be pointless. What if Claude and El can’t be saved? What if there’s no way to break the magic controlling them? Lysithea assures him that she can do it but that still doesn’t ease his fears. And then what if they die in the attack? His ghosts start whispering his fears back to him, to which he decides to give up on sleep and exits his tent, to keep the company of the night’s sky instead of his ghosts.

It’s early morning when he finally drifts off, leaning against the side of his tent.

* * *

Dimitri’s never been able to visit Derdriu in the past. He’s heard about it; the capital of the Leicester Alliance is a place full of trade and commerce and activity. During their academy days he once got Claude talking about it late one night in the library. With a look of awe in his eyes, Claude spoke about how everything was always bustling, full of people. A true marvel.

Claude told him he’d love to take Dimitri there one day, show him the sights. The King now looks at the city, lost in the turmoil of war as buildings are scarred from the battle, scorched by magic and chipped by steel. “I wish I could have seen it in a time of peace.” He whispers to himself.

The assault began early that morning. Now, Dimitri and Hilda are busy leading the charge heading to the harbor, dodging the rain of arrows falling from the sky, all Failnaught’s handy work. There’s great risk to their men from the constant barrage, so their healers are heavily defended as they travel with the soldiers. Healers who can use Physic are in high demand.

Due to Claude’s constant bombardment, the Almyran battalions have opted to dismount their wyverns instead of waiting for his assault to end. No one could convince them to wait, and their assistance is greatly appreciated.

Dimitri glances back in the direction of the city entrance where they should be, accompanied by Linhardt and Caspar, keeping any Agarthans that would try to escape from fleeing along with answer any call for a healer. Linhardt’s ability to use Physic keeps him free from the thick of battle, though Caspar and the Almyran’s are far too eager for it so Dimitri figures their group is slowly creeping further in.

Hilda glances over her shoulder beside him to Marianne. Yesterday evening Dimitri remembers watching the two of them argue over if Marianne should stick to Hilda’s side or not. In the end, Marianne won, to Hilda’s displeasure. He’s asked Dedue to keep an extra watch over her to ease the smaller women’s nerves, though it’s hard to tell if it helps or not.

In the middle of the city there is also a hidden strike force consisting of Lysithea, Hubert, Cyril and Ferdinand. Cyril and Ferdinand protect the two mages as they work on identifying and countering the magic controlling Claude and Edelgard. Their goal is of utmost importance, so they’re remaining hidden to not draw attention to their actions. With no way to contact the others on their progress, Dimitri can only pray that it is going well.

There’s a group of men guarding the only entrance to the habor ahead of them, weapons at the ready. In the distance Dimitri finally spots Cornelia, Claude and Edelgard. And the sight chills him to the core.

Claude and Edelgard stand behind the men, Sacred Weapon sheathed on their hip with Aymr and Failnaught drawn, Claude busy nocking another arrow. What stands out is weapon’s crest stones. The stones are blazing red, gleaming as if simply touching them could melt flesh straight to the bone.

And then there’s the cracking sound, like bones rubbing against each other as some unforeseen force threatens to shatter them in a violent explosion. The Hero’s Relics, they look damaged, modified in some horrible fashion.

There’re black markings creeping over Claude’s cheek and then it hits Dimitri, the horrible realization as he stabs into the last knight guarding the pathway with Areadbhar. He saw something like this long ago, with Miklan. Edelgard is in a similar state as well.

“Cornelia!” Dimitri roars out, turning to the woman who has thrown away her disguise, skin now a sickly white as she laughs with glee in response to his anger.

“Little Prince, or should I say Little King now? Are you and your dear stepsister ready to kill each other like you were supposed to? Or would you rather fall to the would-be Leicester Alliance leader’s bow?” Venom drips from Cornelia’s words as she mocks him.

“What did you do to their weapons?” Dimitri does his best to ignore her taunts, coming to a halt as he steps off the walkway when Edelgard takes a step forward at the flick of Cornelia’s wrist.

Cornelia giggles like a child at his question. “Oh, we just made them better, much stronger then they once were. There’s only a slight side-effect that using them too long will cause them to turn into demonic beasts, even with their associated crests. But if that happens, death would be a blessing then, wouldn’t it?”

“You!” Dimitri hisses, preparing to charge at her when he feels a pain in his left shoulder. Staggering back, he grabs the arrow shaft now embedded in his shoulder. “C-Claude!” He turns his lone eye to one of the last people he wants to fight.

Claude stares back without a trace of emotion on his face as he nocks another arrow. He draws, preparing to land a fatal blow.

Dimitri stares back, unable to move due to the heartache he feels. Claude will kill him here, he won’t be able to save him, he won’t be able to help anyone. No, he needs to fight. He will save them. He must.

There’s a cry forcing Claude to startle and jolt as he fires, missing Dimitri as he dodge’s out of the way of Freikugel, slamming into the ground with earth-shattering force.

“Claude! I love ya, but I will kick your ass to save you! Now stop making me work!” Hilda shouts as he backs away from her, regaining his footing.

Dimitri doesn’t have time to recollect his thoughts as Aymr comes his way, Edelgard putting all her weight behind the swing. He’s fast enough to pull Areadbhar up, using the shaft to block her axe from lodging into his chest.

“E-El, don’t do this.” Dimitri says, gritting his teeth as she pushes down. He needs to be careful, one slip and he could seriously hurt either of them. Worse if his crest were to activate as well.

Cornelia’s laugh grates on his ears. “Trying to talk either of them down is pointless. They can’t hear anyone but me.”

How he wishes to rip her throat out.

“Dedue! Watch our backs and make sure no one interferes.” Dimitri calls out to his vassal. Dedue gives him a firm grunt in confirmation as he moves to block the pathway, Marianne standing behind him to give support to all three of them. The advancing Agarthan soldiers crash upon the wall Dedue makes, bashing them back and into the water.

Cornelia’s face scrunches up as she watches Claude struggle to fire Failnaught as Hilda quickly attacks him with a flurry of fast attacks in close proximity. Her expression shifts as she flicks her wrist and in a split-second Claude puts Failnaught in its holder on his back and draws the sword on his hip, radiating an eerie blue as it clashes with Freikugel.

Dimitri can only watch their fight for a moment before he must refocus on Edelgard, defending from another powerful strike. “El, I promise you, we will free you from this.” He tells her as he uses all his strength to push her back with the blunt end of Areadbhar. If he can get just a few seconds, he’ll be able to take Cornelia down with a pinpoint strike.

“Guess I have no choice!” Hilda shouts nearby, kicking out Claude’s left foot before she makes quickly pivots on her feet. She has a similar idea as she starts making her way to Cornelia. Understanding this, Dimitri pushes at Edelgard to keep her attention solely on him.

They can end this with one quick strike, immobilizing Claude and Edelgard once Cornelia falls with ease, he hopes.

Cornelia has other plans. “Can’t have you doing that.” She coos as she takes a step back. Hilda seems unphased before noticing Claude step between them. She twists her wrist to change her axe’s direction, crying out as Freikugel cuts deep into Claude’s right thigh, drawing a horrible sound as he cries out in pain, blood splattering across the stone foundation.

“Claude!” Dimitri cries out as Hilda steps back, losing all the ground she gained when Claude slices at her with the Sword of Begalta. The wound on his thigh rapidly closes as both his crests activate. Behind him Failnaught shudders as it starts crackling louder.

There’s an infuriating chuckle as Cornelia seems all too pleased with the outcome. “Try to take me down. I assure you all you’ll eventually achieve is killing them well before they even get the chance to turn into beasts.”

Fighting Edelgard and Claude like this slowly wears them down. Any change they get to approach Cornelia just results in one of them getting in the way as her shield. Dimitri finds himself having to restrict his attacks even more, as going after Cornelia with his full strength would be a lethal strike, even with the aid of healing crests. They can’t afford to gamble on either of their lives leaving Hilda the only one having to constantly try to find an opening and she can’t keep pushing herself forever.

Then there’s the Hero’s Relics, slowly radiating magic and cracking from the modifications the Agarthan mages did to them. They’re running out of time. Slowly Dimitri can see the pain the relics are imparting on their wielders. When Edelgard and Claude start slowing down, Dimitri and Hilda are already exhausted.

“We-“ Hilda grunts, trying to catch her breath. “W-We need a better plan and fast.”

“A mage-“ Dimitri pants, just as tired. “Should be able to incapacitate them faster then either of us.”

A cry of pain interrupts them. Cornelia frowns as Claude falls to his knees, crying out in pain as Failnaught starts quivering wildly in his hands.

“Hmm, I thought we’d have more time to put him to use.” Cornelia sighs. “All this healing seems to be accelerating his transformation.”

“No!” Panic overtakes Dimitri as he feels his legs weaken.

“Claude!” Hilda cries out nearby, trying to move to his side but Edelgard stands in the way.

Cornelia walks over to Claude, leaning down as she grabs his hair, pulling his head back and tilting his face from side to side. The black markings have widened on his cheeks, starting to glow a faint red. “Hmmm, he needs to be moved in case he becomes uncontrollable.”

There’s a distant sound of running but Dimitri’s eyes are glued to Claude, regaining his composure enough to slice at Edelgard with Areadbhar to force her to back off. Hilda tries to move forward again but Cornelia turns around, releasing her grip on Claude, letting his crumple to the floor as she flexes her fingers, magic coursing over them.

“I’ve had fun playing with you, but we can’t properly contain him if he changes here so I’ll need you to die, little King.” Cornelia’s sneers as she gets ready to unleash a Death spell.

There’s a shrill cry from the other side of the pathway. “Not if I can help it you witch!” Lysithea’s voice rings out before she starts mumbling something with Hubert beside her, Ferdinand and Cyril cutting down the Agarthan men trying to take them out. Moments later both mages unleash a powerful spell that fizzles out in the sea air.

Everyone stares, the hope Dimitri held for a moment fading as Cornelia’s laugh gets louder and louder.

“Was that your final gambit? How absolutely pathet-“ There’s a small sound before her words cut off, a gurgle escaping her throat instead. Dimitri quickly flicks his eye to Cornelia from Edelgard, who’s suddenly stopped moving completely. The tip of an arrow protrudes out of her chest, straight through her heart as a weak chuckle is heard behind her.

Cornelia makes a weak gasp before falling forward, revealing Claude, holding Failnaught in shaking hands, pain and exhaustion painted over his face as he glances to the others. Bright, welcoming verdant green eyes meet Dimitri’s gaze before he releases the shuddering weapon, falling to the ground unconscious.

“Claude!” Hilda rushes to Claude’s side.

Dimitri moves to rush over to his side, freezing when he hears Aymr clatter to the ground.

“El.” He whispers, turning back to his stepsister who stares at him, lavender eyes clear and tired.

“Dimitri.” Edelgard gives him a brief smile. “You found a way to get us back.”

“I barely did anything, I was just keeping you busy.” He replies as Marianne runs past them to Claude. They turn at the sound of Hubert running past Dedue to his lord’s side. “Lysithea and Hubert did all the real work.” Dimitri smiles before leaving Edelgard to her retainer as he starts fussing over her, letting her lean on his shoulder as exhaustion overcomes her.

Dimitri joins Hilda as Marianne examines Claude, healing him and checking his wounds. Failnaught is moved a distant away, finally silent and still, the crest stone now as dull as a rock.

“How is he?” Dimitri asks, fearing the worst.

“H-He’ll make it. Thanks to his crests, he has no serious injuries, but having Failnaught close seems to aggravate his wounds. I-I fear he won’t be able to use it without the risk of transforming into a demonic beast now.” Marianne informs him.

“But the transformation will stop if he doesn’t use the bow, right?” Dimitri asks, a small sense of relief removing the remaining tension from his body.

“Y-Yes.” Marianne gives him a comforting smile as she soothingly strokes Claude’s hair. “He’s resting now.” Hilda smiles, leaning against her shoulder, finally letting herself relax as well.

Lysithea walks up to them with Cyril and Dedue, looking extremely proud of herself. “Hubert and I were able to completely break the spell controlling them.” The little genius mage boasts, hands on her hips as she puffs out her chest, striking her own little victory pose. In the distance Dimitri spots Ferdinand helping Hubert with Edelgard.

“You’ve done so much, I don’t know if there’s anything I could do to show my gratitude. Thank you.” Dimitri offers her his humblest thanks, though he doesn’t feel like it will ever be enough.

“It’s nothing.” Lysithea looks away, red dusting her cheeks from his earnest compliment.

“Dimitri, the remaining Agarthan’s have all fled the city.” Dedue informs him, the Professor in the distance discussing something with Lady Judith as they approach while Dimitri can hear cheers starting to rise in the heart of Derdriu.

“We should start regrouping then to return to the monastery.” Dimitri suggests before Marianne speaks up.

“C-Claude and Edelgard need to p-properly rest for a few days before moving them.”

“The Riegan Manor has enough space and facilities for that.” They hear Judith suggest as she joins them, glancing at Cornelia’s corpse before she moves to bend down beside Claude, checking him over. “There will be enough supplies there, so it won’t be an issue.”

“I agree.” The Professor’s says as Dimitri lifts Claude up in his arms, cradling him gently as they prepare to move to the manor.

* * *

Riegan Manor is larger then Dimitri expects, even though nowhere near as big as Fhirdiad palace. They’ve moved Edelagrd to a guest room while Claude is back in his old room from back before he _ died _. Apparently, the staff cleaned everything up before their arrival when they heard they were coming. It feels unnecessary but there was no talking them out of it.

Dimitri finds his hands free after they take Claude to his room, pushed out as all the healers want to make sure he was healing properly and comfortably. Claude’s body has been through a lot of stress, and they expect him to sleep for at least a few days before he wakes.

Dimitri has trusted Felix and Sylvain with the rest of their army marching back to the monastery in advance as he remains behind with a smaller force to help aid in the rebuilding of the city and care for the injured who can’t be moved yet. It also allows him to be present when Claude eventually wakes up. Before they left Felix said it’s better this way, as Dimitri would be completely useless with worry.

Edelgard is in better condition, but at Hubert’s wish she is willing to spend the rest of the day resting under his care. Tomorrow Dimitri can only imagine how hard it’ll be to convince her to rest though.

Dimitri spends a good portion of the evening walking through the halls of the manor, coated in the rich history of House Riegan. Anything to keep himself from rushing to Claude’s bedside. He wishes to be there so badly, much to the grief of his friends who scold him with warm smiles that don’t help damper his longing.

It’s only until late in the night that Dimitri can visit Claude again. And it’s there he stays, holding the other man’s hand as he stares out the window, reminiscent of back when they returned from Enbarr at the monastery.

“It’s been a long day.” He murmurs to himself, the only sound in the room alongside Claude’s steady breathing as he sleeps peacefully.

“I…I’m glad we made it in time.” Dimitri doesn’t know what he’d have done if Claude had transformed into a Demonic Beast. Would they have been able to reverse it? Or would they have had to kill him, as an act of mercy.

With a shake of his head, Dimitri decides there’s no point in lingering on it. Claude is alive, free of the Agarthan’s control. And when he wakes, Dimitri will be there to greet him again, just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm lazy and the whole Slither's changing their name to Agarthan's is purely because I don't like writing their other name. That is 100% the only reason.
> 
> There was a lot of fighting in this chapter but I like it, cause it was fun pretty much setting up for the surprise kill.
> 
> Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos, we're getting closer to the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude wakes up in the Riegan Manor, tired but free.  
Plans are made to lead an assault upon Shambhala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

** **

There’s a harsh, throbbing pain in Claude’s temple as he shifts under his bedsheets, groaning. Slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking the exhaustion away as he focuses on a familiar sight. It’s been so long since he last saw the curtain ceiling of his old canopy bed. Its golden sheen is just as tacky as it was years ago. 

“Tacky.” He mutters with a little smile on his face, throat feeling sore and itchy. At least this time he doesn’t feel like death, so that’s a positive development. He glances around his old room, light streaming in through the window illuminating everything, filling him with a ting of nostalgia.

Everything’s cleaner then he remembers leaving it, but it has been over five years and the staff have been known to clean even unoccupied rooms at least once every month. With a frown Claude takes in the empty seats around his bed. Looks like this time he woke up when everyone was away. Given the amount of sunlight in his room, it might be lunchtime and everyone’s out eating. With no one here to greet him, Claude can’t help the wave of loneliness that passes over him.

Dimitri might not even be here. He’s the King of a nation, it’s not like he can afford to stay by Claude’s bedside even if he wants to. Dimitri could already be back at the monastery or in Faerghus by now, but Claude can hope that’s not the case.

“So pathetic.” Claude sighs, berating himself as he leans into the soft pillows surrounding his head. To think he’s missing the constant chatter that was in the infirmary already when five years ago he’d give anything for time by himself when he was injured. Oh, how things have changed. Now he’s alone and missing the times when he’d make little jabs at Edelgard as she tried to get Hubert or Dorothea to stop fretting over her, teasing Lysithea over cookie crumbs stuck to the side of her mouth she missed, purring at Dimitri’s constant care and affection in an attempt to hide the sheer amount of embarrassment Claude felt from all the attention.

A soft creaking sound interrupts his pitiful lamenting as Marianne quietly walks in carrying a washbasin and some towels to clean off the sweat from his fever. “Oh, Claude! You’re awake.” She gasps, nearly dropping the bowl before muttering an apology and placing it on the stand beside his bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired, but a lot better than the last time I woke up in an infirmary bed.” Claude jokes, giving her his most confident smile. “Sorry about getting everyone dragged into more fighting.”

Marianne just shakes her head, offering him a calming, soothing smile as she wets the cloth in her hand. “That’s good to hear but know that no one blames either of you for what happened. You had no control over your actions. All we cared about was getting you both back safely. Everyone’s going to be so glad to hear you’re awake. I’ll go get them after giving you a quick check up.”

Claude doesn’t protest, already used to this since his previous recovery so he follows Marianne’s instructions as she cleans the sweat off him, enjoying how cool the cloth feels and groaning over how stiff his joints are. After ten minutes of Marianne’s gentle care, she leaves to inform everyone that he’s awake. 

While he waits, Claude goes over what he’s been able to learn from Marianne. First off, he’s been asleep for three days. Second, she’s assured him that there’s no risk of him transforming now, but as a result they’ve had Failnaught and Aymr sent back to the monastery and locked away inside the Holy Tomb. Claude feels a little twinge of sorrow over the loss of his House’s Relic. It was a family heirloom, and something that connected him to his grandfather. His grandfather, who passed away believing that Claude was dead. He could never ask Lorenz and Hilda how he reacted to news of Claude’s death.

Did his grandfather grieve for him, or just the end of the Riegan lineage? 

There’s a sound of commotion out in the halls, pulling Claude from his depressing thoughts over his grandfather as the door swings open and a flood of people come rushing in. Dimitri, Lysithea and Hilda are the first to his bedside. Dimitri at least has the sense to just gently take his hand, while Hilda and Lysithea smother him in a neck-breaking hug. He swears Hilda’s goal is to suffocate him in her cleavage.

In all the chaos of their greetings and chattering, Claude finally finds his body relaxing, losing all the tension he had since he woke up. This must be what coming home feels like, this feeling of peace Claude finds overcoming himself. 

Eventually, after hours of visitors and Dimitri’s constant companionship, everyone is ushered out, so Claude can sleep for the night.

Claude tries his best to sleep, but his mind keeps drifting. He remembers most of his time under the Agarthan’s control this time. He remembers everything he did in Derdriu, and when he closes his eyes his mind fixates on those memories. Everyone kept reassuring him earlier they don’t blame him for what he was made to do under Cornelia’s control, but that doesn't stop the guilt from festering. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Claude mumbles to himself, sitting up slowly, glad all the soreness from earlier is barely noticeable now. Marianne would have a fit but he’s too restless to sleep, too lonely. Plus, it’s been so long since he’s last been at the manor, his home. With that in mind, he slips on a light coat and shuffles out of his room, no real destination as he starts to aimlessly wander the halls.

Dragging his fingers lightly over the walls, he makes his way about his old home, glancing at all the familiar paintings, antiques. He was always scolded for asking too many questions about everything, too curious to learn in a house where no one wanted to teach him.

Eventually Claude finds himself at the inner garden. It tickles a memory of his grandfather, over a year after Claude first arrived at the manor, when the old man was finally starting to warm up to him.

The garden was built for his late grandmother, a kind woman with a weak constitution. She grew ill some years ago and was confined to the manor during her last years. The garden, constructed to give her a place to rest among the foliage full of color and life, became a reminder of her after she succumbed to her illness. The care that went into maintaining it showed how much she meant to all the staff.

For Duke Riegan, the garden was a memory of her. To Claude, it was a memory of his grandfather instead, the man who only just started opening to him before he left for the monastery. He was looking forward to learning more from him when he eventually returned.

Claude sighs, sitting in the old rocking chair among the flowers. The garden is full of roses, lilies, forget-me-nots, carnations. Claude’s favourites were always the giant sunflowers. The color is duller at night, but he can still appreciate the greenery. Staring up through the glass ceiling, hoping to take in the glimmering starlight, all he sees is cloud cover. Only the moon faintly shines through the small openings.

“Claude?” A voice calls out from the greenhouse entrance, waking him up when he starts drifting off finally.

“Hmm?” He mumbles, turning his head when Dimitri walks up to him, towering over him even in the confined space of the small garden. “Oh, you’re awake too, Dima?”

“Yes I am. And you should still be resting in your room.” Dimitri frowns, lone eye inspecting Claude for some form of discomfort. He must think Claude came here after a nightmare or something.

“I couldn’t sleep. And I’m well enough to walk around, no need to baby me that much.” He chuckles, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes, vibrant green seeking the deep icy blue of Dimitri’s gaze. “Have trouble sleeping as well?”

Dimitri glances away. “Something like that.” He takes a moment to recompose himself and make eye contact with Claude again. “But never mind me, falling asleep here will just leave you uncomfortable and cold come morning.” He doesn’t bring up the panic everyone will be in when they don’t find him in his room.

“Oh, it won’t be that bad.” Claude laughs. “And I just,” He looks away, back to the cloudy sky. “I couldn’t sleep in that lonely room after spending so long with constant company every night.” Even if Edelgard sometimes was the worst company, her presence was still a comforting constant.

Dimitri mutters something under his breath before offering his hand to Claude. “Even if that is the case, would you please return to your room?” Dimitri requests, bordering a plea.

Claude stares at him for a moment before taking his outstretched hand, smiling as the warmth of Dimitri’s skin gives him an idea as he stands from the rocking chair.

“You know, I have an idea of what might help me with my sleeping problem.”

“Why do I feel like this is some new scheme of yours?” Dimitri’s questioning look is far more encouraging then it should be given his smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Claude chuckles, leaning in and whispering into Dimitri’s ear, enjoying how his cheeks flush at his plan.

Back in his room, Claude nuzzles into Dimitri’s side, enjoying the heat of his body and letting it lull him to sleep. This is much better then sleeping alone.

* * *

The next day Claude convinces Marianne he’s well enough to attend their strategy meeting. Thales is still out there, and the information Claude and Edelgard will be able to provide is extremely valuable. Plus, he has no intention to just sit on the sidelines during this. 

“They mentioned their main base a few times before we moved to Derdriu. I think they called it Shambhala.” Edelgard explains as everyone looks over a map of Fódlan in the Roundtable meeting room. Claude nods from his grandfather’s old seat at the head of the table. He heard the Agarthan’s throw that name around a few times, but never it’s exact location sadly.

“Did they say where it was?” The Professor asks, hopeful.

“No. But I have my suspicions that wherever it is, it’s either in or near the Adrestian border.” 

“It would explain why the Agarthan’s have such a stronge presence inside the Empire between Fódlan’s three nations.” 

“Lucky for everyone else me and Hubert have been tracing their magic over the last few days to pinpoint the location.” Lysithea speaks up, nodding to Hubert as he moves around the table to a specific part of the map.

“From what we’ve been able to discern, this _Shambhala_ is in the easternmost mountains of Hrym territory, near the border between the Empire and the Alliance.” He states, pointing to the mountain range on the map.

“It makes sense and explains why they got involved after Hrym tried to defect from the Empire all those years ago.” Lysithea mentions with a heavy frown on her face.

“Not that far from the monastery as well. As if to keep tabs on it.” The Professor muses to themself.

A long string of silence fills the room. Claude feels something tugging at the corner of his mind, a memory that’s screaming to be recalled. Cornelia and Thales were so happy to get them both back, but they were careful, mentioned something about their main plan coming to fruition. “Edelgard, did they mention anything around you about Rhea?” He speaks up, looking to the small women, her lavender eyes looking up from the map as she tries to recall.

“Thales spoke of Rhea being in Shambhala.” Edelgard replies. “It was odd when he mentioned her, too. Something about her still being difficult.”

Claude finds himself wondering what that could mean.

“What if, they modified the Hero’s Relics because of their origin?” Lysithea starts theorizing. All eyes are on her now. “Rhea is one of the Nabateans and many where turned into the Relics when they were killed long ago. The method of controlling you two worked through magic and your additional crests, specifically the Crest of Flames which is linked to the Goddess Sothis.” Lysithea pauses before she continues. “It could be they’re trying to control Rhea using a similar method and were using you two as a means to perfect the process.”

Claude nods, finding reason in her idea. “It holds. We’d be more expendable then Rhea if they want to control her, mainly control her power as the Immaculate One.” There’s something bothering him still. Thales mentioned something else, something ancient that was linked to Saint Seiros, but he can’t remember it. There might be some form of block on that information in his memory.

There’s a hand on his shoulder suddenly, pulling Claude from the endless sea of his thoughts. Dimitri looks down at him, concern written all over his face. “Claude?”

Bless Dimitri. His concern warms Claude’s heart. “I’m good, thanks.” He whispers, leaning into his warm touch, a warmth he could easily get lost in.

“Are you two lovebirds done yet?” Hilda asks, a wide grin plastered on her face. She’s not going to let Claude live this down, ever.

He just pouts back before leaning over the map again, a small grin on his face as Dimitri moves his hand from his shoulder to the small of Claude’s back, not even concerned with hiding such a display of affection.

“Given Lysithea’s theory, my bets are that we’ll have to face Rhea in Shamabhala and she’ll in her large, dragon form.” The Immaculate One. Claude never got the chance to take in that form of hers when the monastery fell over five years ago. Getting an arrow to the gut and dying complicated things back then.

“We’ll need to prepare ourselves for whatever we might face.” Dimitri says. “Marianne, when will Claude and Edelgard be well enough to be moved back to the monastery?”

The young woman looks up from her spot beside Hilda, blushing slightly at the little surprised sound she makes. “They should be well enough to move at the end of the w-week.” Marianne squeaks out a reply.

“And how long until we’re fit for combat?” Edelgard asks. “There’s no way I’m staying out of this fight.”

“Me either.” Claude adds. “I tired of being used for their schemes.”

“But-“ Dimitri tries to talk him out of it and while Claude loves him, but he won’t back down on this. He refuses to be a pawn in someone else’s scheme.

“I’m not backing down. I might not be able to use Failnaught anymore, but I don’t need it. I’m strong enough with everyone backing me.” Dimitri’s smile at him is contagious and Claude’s sure he’s grinning like a soft-hearted fool.

They go into a long discussion about the pros and cons of them getting involved but in the end the two of them win out. They deserve to be there. And nothing anyone can say, especially with how much Dimitri tries, can change their mind.

That night Dimitri stays in Claude’s room again, muttering his worries to him. But Claude just smiles, telling him how he wants to finally fight beside him, to protect him in his own way, pulling him down onto his bed.

Dimitri gives in after enough of Claude’s teasing, deciding to tire him out to get him to fall asleep. The warmth he sends tingling over Claude’s skin as he kisses, sucks and bites all over his body makes Claude shiver, eventually falling into a content slumber, voice tired from crying Dimitri’s name in pleasure. Claude could get used to falling to sleep like this.

If Claude has a hard time walking in the morning, he makes sure to tease Dimitri about it, along with all the loving bruises decorating his body that makes the King’s face turn a lovely crimson shade.

* * *

Claude spends the days leading up to their return to the monastery training and re-familiarizing himself with his old home. The staff are welcoming and friendly to him, but it’s still something he’s not used to, though most of the staff are new from those he remembers last time he was here. A part of him thinks they’re too welcoming, but he knows that’s just his paranoia coming into play, he hopes.

Training with Raphael and Leonie is always fun, working on his axe skill and making sure he’s still able to wield a bow after the injuries he sustained from Failnaught. After a slight debate with the Professor it was decided he can still use the Sword of Begalta as there were no modifications made to it or the Sword of Seiros. Claude finds the sword light and comfortable to use, swinging it around fluidly in a sparring match against Leonie. But he still intends to only use it when he’s out of options, he doesn’t want to risk pushing his crests anymore then he can help.

Dimitri and Edelgard are often sparring partners with him as well, though Dimitri takes a fair amount of prodding to get him to stop holding back even half his strength. Claude always loses, but he’s fine with that. It’s far more enjoyable because it means Dimitri’s also enjoying himself. And he’s always up for chances to fluster him with a few sneaky touches when they get close.

One evening Claude goes to visit his grandfather’s grave with Dimitri. From what he’s heard from some of the staff, before Duke Riegan passed he was heartbroken over the loss of his grandson, commissioning an exquisite memorial for Claude’s gravestone, like his grandmother’s.

Claude stares at his grandfather’s gravestone, beside his grandmother and uncle. And beside Godfrey’s is his own. It’s a sobering experience, to be alive but already have a gravestone and a date when he died.

“This is more surreal then I had expected.” Claude chuckles, glancing over to his grave. The staff mentioned that it is to be removed, given he is alive and well. Claude finds it funny how torn he feels over it. It’s a morbid reminder in a way that his grandfather held some affection for him, that he was considered an important part of his family even if they barely spent that much time together in the grand scheme of things.

“Claude?” Dimitri calls out to him from where he stands at the graveyard entrance, posture tense and worry on his face. He waves back to him before turning to grandfather’s grave one last time.

“I’ll try to see if I can convince mom to come visit once the war is over.” Claude whispers, bending down and gently running his fingers over the engravings of his grandfather’s name. “Bye, I promise to visit.” He stands, turning to Dimitri. “We should head back, I’m sure Hilda is already looking for me to unload more of her work onto.” He smiles as they start walking away side-by-side, hand in hand.

Judith steals some of his time as the end of the week starts drawing closer, their departure date for the monastery catching up to them. They discuss how Claude plans to handle the Alliance now that he’s returned. Does he plan to step up as head of the Roundtable, or will he pass that roll over to Lorenz or Hilda. It’s important he decides sooner rather then later.

Claude already has plans and decides it best to explain most of them to her. It’s as Judith has suspected, that once the war is over, he’ll head back to Almyra. She’s the first person he’s told this to.

“You can’t keep it a secret from the Faerghus King forever.” Judith scolds Claude with a very scathing frown as he takes off to find Lorenz, not ready to deal with talking to Dimitri about his departure for Almyra. So instead Claude would rather find Lorenz and discuss him becoming the head of the Roundtable in his stead. He’s sure Lorenz would be willing and able. Maybe he can even convince Hilda to help him from time to time.

The days continue to tick by to their departure date.

It’s now the day before they head back to the monastery and Nader’s invited Claude out to the aerie to have a private discussion with him. His old instructor will be returning to Almyra tonight along with most of the Almyran warriors. They’re eager to return to their families and homeland after being in Fódlan for so long. Though there are a few who have decided to stick around, mainly some of the youngest warriors, having picked up an interest in sticking around.

Claude really appreciates all their hard work in aiding his classmates. It makes him feel hopeful for his plans back home. His plans for peace between Fódlan and Almyra seem all that more achievable. Peace and unity, a place where children like him can belong without being judged for something they can’t change.

“You’ve made an amazing group of friends here Kiddo.” Nader hoots, hand slamming against his back with enough force to throw Claude face-first into the ground if he weren’t prepared for it. 

“Yeah. I’m still a little surprised they went this far for me.” Nader gives him a look. “Hey, I didn’t really do much during our academy days to inspire this much loyalty.”

“You always did have trouble trusting people to not have any ulterior motives.” His instructor chuckles, placing the bundle he’s been carrying on the grass of the aerie field. Claude’s curious about what it is. Nader sighs, turning to Claude. “So, what’ll you do when you plan to return to Almyra? Outside of your Golden Deer, none of your other friends know who you really are.”

Claude feels his voice freeze in his throat. A small part of his is still afraid, an irrational fear of rejection. He takes a deep breath, knowing there’s no reason for him to be afraid. All his friends are precious to him, they trust him. He’s just still fighting all the barriers he built while growing up.

“I trust them.” He replies, voice cracking as he collects himself. “They believe in me and I’ll tell them before I leave, even if my fears are still there. I have faith in them. While it will be difficult to leave all this, everything I’ve gained behind, I’m going to use my memories of this place, of everyone to motivate me to achieve my dreams. And… it won’t be forever, I know it.”

Claude’s sure he’s beaming from ear-to-ear based on the big old grin Nader is giving him.

“Now Kiddo, before I leave, I got a surprise for you.” Nader chuckles, moving as he hands Claude the mystery bundle. 

Claude looks at the bundle, grinning as he takes it from Nader, feeling the weight of it in his hands before he starts unwrapping it. He’s so surprised by the pieces of legendary armour that he spots that he misses the sound of flapping wings above him.

“Nader, this is-“ He starts, about to ask if Nader’s really giving him a Barbarossa’s armour when something large lands practically on top of him. As Claude starts turning around, he hears a wyvern’s cry before a large tongue licks over his face, covering him in slobber.

“What?” He gasps, wiping the saliva off his face and looking up to see a sight he hasn’t seen in years, not since he was last back home.

Stunning scales glimmer in the sunlight as a beautifully white wyvern cries out before cuddling up to him. “Sylph? Sylph!” It’s been so long since Claude’s seen his dear friend, his first and only friend for such a long period of his life.

“She was persistent in coming. It took a lot of work actually hiding her for this surprise.” Nader’s chuckle is hard to hear over Sylph’s loud purring.

“And I thought the Barbarossa armour and title would have been the best part of the surprise, but Sylph always did like being the star of things.” Claude laughs as Sylph coos while she tries her best to rub her snout all over Claude’s face, happy to see him again.

“Kiddo.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll look forward to your return to Almyra.” The sound of Nader’s own wyvern draws Claude’s attention as Nader’s already mounted his while Sylph’s been keeping Claude busy.

Watching Nader and the other’s fly off to Almyra fills Claude with a small sense of longing for home.

* * *

The trip back to the monastery has Claude feeling amazing. Being able to ride Sylph again after so long and wearing the Barbarossa armour, something he once viewed as just a far off dream, he can’t help but feel on top of everything and full of a new sense of drive. Claude’s sure they can take on whatever comes their way now.

Claude catches Dimitri eying him up in his new armour during the whole trip, taking in how much of his chest is visible. He’s already expressed concern over how well it will defend him, but Claude doesn’t miss how his eye sticks to the visible part of his chest, doesn’t miss how he lingers over the curve of his body shown off in the form-fitting armour.

Hilda’s already betting that Dimitri pins Claude against a wall when they get to the monastery to devour him.

And she’s completely right. The night they arrive Dimitri makes up an impressive excuse for them to separate from the others, pulling Claude along to their old dorm rooms. Claude can already feel a shiver run down his back in anticipation.

Dimitri pins Claude against the door of his old dorm room moments after they get inside, and it just escalates from there. Everywhere Dimitri touches, kisses, bites burn his skin until Claude’s driven into a moaning mess.

Eventually the only sounds filling the room is Claude begging for Dimitri, crying for more.

The glares they get the next morning at breakfast are hilarious and become a very common occurrence. Claude doesn’t help in how often he eggs Dimitri on at night.

The preparations for Shambhala take precedent over the next two weeks. Claude and the Professor work on their strategy with Edelgard and Hubert. Dimitri sometimes attends their meetings between keeping constant correspondence with Faerghus for the recovery effort.

On the front of things, Dimitri stands as the King of Faerghus and there’s been talk of him eventually becoming the King of all Fódlan. He’s a bit more apprehensive over the matter. Claude understands his fears, but he honestly feels like Dimitri would be a great leader.

And then there’s the research going into what to do about Claude, Lysithea and Edelgard’s additional crests.

“Claude, stop being difficult.” Lysithea scolds him one evening when he, Lysithea and Edelgard are stuck in Professor Hanneman’s office with the eager crest researcher, Linhardt and the Professor. They’ve been examining them four nights a week, trying to find a way to remove their forced crests.

“I can’t help it.” Claude replies with the fakest whine he can muster as he fidgets in his seat a little sore from a long flight on Sylph to test her stamina.

“You can’t sit still during such a simple task but find sitting on Dimitri’s lap during meetings perfectly fine?” Edelgard asks, glancing at him with a small, sly smirk.

“Dimitri’s the only force that can contain me.” Claude laughs.

“He’s also the only force that can make you beg and limp.” She adds, grinning at how his face flushes as he trips over his comeback.

He could mention there are nights where Dimitri doesn’t make him sore the next morning, but those moments are incredibly private. Moments where Dimitri instead holds Claude close, whispering his worries and fears, reaching out for Claude’s presence to drive such thoughts away. Claude always holds him close in turn, sometimes whispering his owns fears into his lover’s ear, worries that everything is still just a dream, that he’s still tied to that chair in the deep underground lab.

“It will be okay, this is real.” Dimitri always reassures him with a tender kiss.

The night before they leave for Shambhala is like this, Dimitri holding Claude tight, a protective warmth surrounding him. They’ll be okay, it’ll all work out.

* * *

Two days. It takes them two days of travel to reach the easternmost part of the Hrym mountains. Then it takes another day to find the entrance to Shambhala. As the Professor enters the hidden passageway, Claude stares into its depth. He shifts on his heels as Dimitri places a warm hand on his back. Down underground again, like in Enbarr. But Claude knows this is different. Nodding to Dimitri and Edelgard on his other side, Claude mounts Sylph as they start heading down, down, down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left! I don't know how long it'll take me to do them but two chapters left!
> 
> Trust me, the dlc story is gonna do everything to delay the next chapter. Also more fight scenes. I have a plan, I swear I do for those fight scenes.
> 
> Also yeah, fade-to-black sex. Claude and Dimitri are having a grand old time together at night.
> 
> Thanks everyone for staying with this story for so long. We're also at the end! Thank you for all your kudos and comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Shambhala begins and things take a turn for the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Shambhala reeks of magic, strong, powerful and ancient. It’s been burning the inside of Dimitri’s nose since they entered the dark underground city, lit up with an eerie blue glow. The constant smell has hounded him since the battle began, still hounds him as he stabs into the gremory commanding the giant Titanus that have been a constant hindrance to their advance. He can hear Claude nearby, calling out to Hilda across the giant room to take out the other gremory, in a hope that her demise will cause the contraptions constantly striking their forces with magic to cease.

He isn’t fond of Shambhala, finds its magic puts him on edge, the strange machinations too dangerous to see as anything other than a threat. And then there is the blue glow of everything. It reminds Dimitri too much of the contraption Claude was hooked up to beneath Enbarr and he doesn’t miss how Claude avoids lingering near anything barring any form of this resemblance.

“Claude.” Dimitri calls to him, noticing how tense the other man is as he remounts Sylph as the last Titanus falls motionless. “How are you faring?”

Claude turns to him, trying to ease some of the tension in his frame in a hope to hide his discomfort. “I’m good Dima. Hopefully we can finish this up soon and get back above ground.” He offers Dimitri one of his typical smiles when he’s trying to mask his own feelings. Claude’s murmured late at night in the past how he’d rather avoid going underground again if he can help it.

Dimitri frowns before he reaches up, gently touching Claude’s thigh in a gesture of comfort. He can’t help but run his fingers over the tear in the fabric. He thinks back to the panic that gripped him earlier when an axe sliced almost completely through Claude’s thigh, and it was only due to the potent healing strength of his crests that he was able to brush it off with just a gash in his Armour as he kept on fighting.

Claude’s expression softens for a moment before he glances over to the large area where the now silenced automated magic turrets were previously being a nuisance. Dimitri follows his gaze, noticing the Professor and Edelgard gathering everyone else.

“We should rejoin the others.” Dimitri grunts, lifting Areadbhar before he starts walking in their direction. Claude follows behind him, Sylph trilling as she spreads her wings and takes off from the ground.

There’s one locked door left and once everyone is adequately healed, the Professor steps forward, holding the key dropped by the guard. They pause for a moment before turning it and opening the door. 

As the door opens, magic surges around them as the ground quakes. The magic burns Dimitri, almost bringing him to his knees. Moments after the ground stills, he hears Flayn call out as she releases her fortify spell, Linhardt and Marianne using physic on those outside her range.

Thales curses from inside the room, his plan to take most of them out failing. “Defend me with your last breath!” He orders his guards, two dark bishops, a war master and a mortal savant.

Dimitri growls when he spots Thales, who frowns back before he starts focusing on conjuring up another spell.

“Break through the guards. We need to stop Thales from finishing whatever he’s casting.” Edelgard calls out, silver axe at the ready as she charges the war master.

Dimitri needs no encouragement, rushing down one of the dark bishops as the mortal savant gets side swiped by Petra. Sylph cries out as Claude takes down the other dark bishop with his silver bow, backflipping into the air with a smug grin.

Thales finally turns back to them, a firm frown etched on his face.

“You are determined to constantly be a hindrance.” He hisses, clenching his fists as the ground beneath him glows brighter. But Dimitri’s attention is solely on the man himself.

Claude hangs back as he and Edelgard approach Thales, venom on their faces as they hold their weapons firm and ready for anything.

“Thales, your campaign ends here.” Edelgard tells him, her Sword of Seiros poised to thrust into his chest, she axe sheathed on her back.

“You speak with such confidence.” Thales mocks her, the glow of the magic circle on the ground getting stronger as Edelgard charges ahead, ready to spear into his charred husk of a heart.

“El, be careful.” Dimitri growls, moving in when Thales dodges, skimming his chest with Areadbhar. The man winces, shooting a death spell in the King’s direction.

Dimitri grunts, using Areadbhar to weaken the spell, but it still hits him hard. He can feel healing magic flow through him seconds later, glancing behind where he’s sure Marianne is working with Linhardt to keep them healthy. The only threat that remains now is exhaustion.

“You two foolish children.” Thales speaks, straightening his back as he glares at them. “You were supposed to kill each other, to destroy your nations and let us take over when everything else was broken to pieces.” He scowls.

“We’re not as foolish as you,  _ Uncle _ .” Dimitri roars, letting his rage free. “Was it fun to pretend to care about us? Did you enjoy watching us think of you as family? Did you enjoy leading my step-mother astray to make the Tragedy happen?”

Thales smirks before he groans in pain, an arrow sticking out of his thigh and Claude smirking down at him from atop Sylph. He snarls back, gripping the arrow shaft. “Duscur was necessary, as was our experimentations and the plague. All were needed to get our agents within your nations, in a place of power.”

Dimitri knows who he means. Cornelia. She bent so many people to follow with their plans, twisted so many people’s feelings and used them like pawns, all for her own amusement.

“Now, I must be on my way. All of you and the Fell Star will die here.” Thales announces, coughing as he ignores the arrow through his leg, warping before Edelgard can thrust her sword through to finally silence him.

“Coward.” Dimitri curses him under his breath, teeth bared.

“Well that was ominous, we should leave before whatever trap he’s got planned kills us all.” Claude glances around, Sylph shuddering as she growls upward towards the ceiling.

The Professor looks up, noticing the wyvern’s panic. “The lances of light, we need to get above ground fast!” Everyone freezes, terror slowly gripping them. As they move to the stairs leading up, the roof above them starts to crumble, heat and magic and a heavy rumbling filling the underground city as the lances slam above them.

With rumbling blasts overhead and the structure crumbles around them, they quickly and carefully make their way out of Shambhala. Claude runs with Dimitri, having sent Sylph ahead carrying some of the more critically injured.

“Claude, stay close.” Dimitri tells him, making sure to keep him in his field of vision.

“Don’t worry Dima, I have no intention of letting a simple rock be what kills me off after all that's happened.” Claude grins back at him, grabbing his hand as they both dodge another falling stone. “Now come on, we need to get out of here. I’m sure the lances have stopped now, so we’re just dealing with the crumbling aftermath.”

“Thales’ injuries were severe,” Edelgard adds from in front of them, Hubert at her side. “He won’t be far. We’ll need to find him quickly and end this once and for all.”

Dimitri finds himself in agreement. They cannot let him get away.

When they re-emerge from the underground, they are not expecting what they hear from one of their men who remained on the surface to stand guard. An army has appeared near Garreg Mach monastery, and the Immaculate One was seen among them.

Thales will be there, Dimitri can feel it in his gut. It is time for their final encounter.

“Do you know how many men are in the unknown army?” Dimitri asks the soldier.

“No, Your Majesty, but we have seen people wielding weapons that resemble the Heroes Relics, including the Sword of the Creator.”

“What?” That can’t be possible. Dimitri tightens his grip on Areadbhar to confirm the spear is indeed real and not some fabrication stolen from his own hand by some strange magic.

“I remember now.” Claude suddenly speaks up after being lost in thought. “Nemesis, his Ten Elites, they’ve reanimated them. That’s that army we’ll be facing.”

* * *

Claude stares over the giant swamp, littered with the enemy’s army, generals holding duplicates of the Heroes Relics among them, Nemesis himself standing at the back, a menacing man of anger and bulk. In the distance to his left is the Immaculate One, thrashing about as she roars, any words she could say lost as she cries out in a beastly wail. Thales can be seen standing nearby, keeping Rhea in her dragon form, using the same controlling spell as was used on Claude and Edelgard. He’s well guarded but seems to be having a difficult time, indicating that controlling her is far more taxing than either of them.

Dimitri and Edelgard glance between each other as the Professor proposes how they’ll handle the battle. “Professor,” Edelgard speaks up, drawing their attention. “Leave dealing with Thales to me and Dimitri.”

“Yes. It’s a family affair.” Dimitri adds.

Claude chuckles. “Fair enough but try to stay clear of Rhea. We don’t want to kill the archbishop.” The way Edelgard rolls her eyes is amusing. “Killing Thales should free her from his control, but we’ll need to keep on our toes before then. She’s still one of the biggest threats on the field.”

“Professor, allow me and Flayn to distract Rhea.” Seteth walks forward, Flayn standing a small distance behind him, her gaze turned to the spot where Rhea thrashes about, sending Agarthan mages staggering near her, if they’re fortunate enough to avoid a direct hit.

“I will accompany both of you along with some of the Seiros Knights.” The Professor replies. “Claude, until Thales and Rhea are dealt with, you’ll have to lead the main army against Nemesis’ forces without us. Be careful.”

“We’ll be fine Teach. You all just remember to be careful yourselves.” Claude tells them, his eyes sticking to Dimitri for a moment longer than the others.

“Claude, don’t do anything reckless.” Dimitri whispers as he pulls him into a tight hug. In the background Claude can hear Hilda fake a gagging sound and makes a mental note to have her on the frontline, completely confident in her ability to hold her own as a little payback.

“You as well.” Claude murmurs back, stealing a kiss before they part, leaning into Dimitri’s hand as he cups his cheek, a very public display of affection as he moves his hand into his hair, tenderly holding Claude’s white locks between the metal of his gauntlet.

After Dimitri pulls away, Claude watches them as they make some distance on their way to face the Immaculate One and Thales before he moves to remount Sylph, Hilda giving him a look. “Oh hush.” He grimaces before she can make a sly jab.

“Please, I’m gonna save teasing you for after the battle, you big dummy.” She laughs in response, gripping Freikugel tight and turning to face the soldiers ahead of them. “It’s going to be tough.”

“Yeah.” Claude replies, looking over the terrain, taking notice of the off-color coloration of the the swamp itself. “Hilda, does the water look off to you?”

“Definitely. Marianne, do you think it’s dangerous?”

Marianne looks down from atop Dorte. “L-Likely. It could be poisonous.”

“Yeah, I think one of the soldiers got hurt from standing in it a ways ahead.” Leonie adds, squinting as she tries to spot where she saw them.

“Could be magically enchanted to hurt anyone who stands in it. It’s never been poisonous before.” Lysithea suggests from where she rides behind Cyril on his wyvern.

Claude mulls this new development over, considering their options. “Everyone,” He calls out to his companions, his allies, his friends. “Do your best to avoid standing in the swamp during the battle. Stick together in groups, don’t face anyone alone, the Ten Elite and Nemesis have a reason for being seen as legends, best not to take them lightly.”

With a flick of his hand, their assault begins. At times Claude’s eyes wander over to the other group, but when the first Elite begins their own approach on his position, he cannot afford to divide his attention.

And of course, when his eyes fall upon this general, a dark knight carrying an eerily familiar lance, Claude curses under his breath. Luck isn’t on their side it appears, of course the first one they encounter would be Blaiddyd, Dimitri’s ancestor, carrying a replica of Areadbhar, promising the same strength as the current Faerghus king himself. Possibly even more given he no doubt has a major crest instead of Dimitri’s minor one. 

“This’ll be just great.” He mutters under his breath. “Lysithea, I need you to strike down that general with your magic.”

“Claude, that’s a dark knight, my magic won’t be as effective!” She shouts back, frustration dripping in her tone. 

“Don’t worry, I got your back.” Claude reassures her, taking a shot at Blaiddyd with his silver bow, cursing as a counter attack hits him in his shoulder. With a quick reaction he sends another shot back, both his crests activating to heal away the burning flesh left by Blaiddyd's magic.

He pulls Sylph back just as Lysithea prepares to fire off her luna spell. Claude notices something magical radiating around Blaiddyd and the other Elites, fearing it a shield of some kind. “There’s some odd magic at play here, be careful Lys.”

Marianne takes a closer look herself. “Y-You’re right Claude. They seem to be linked to Nemesis in some way.”

Lysithea pauses as Claude ponders what this could mean. “Don’t tell me, that powerful barrier around Nemesis… We need to defeat all the Elite to remove it, I’ll wager.” That just makes everything all the more difficult, just great.

“So, do I take this guy out or not?” Lysithea asks, gasping as Cyril’s wyvern moves suddenly to dodge Blaiddyd’s magic.

“Take him out Lys!” Claude orders and she unleashes her the spell with all her might. Blaiddyd cries out as the spell slams into his chest, fading into nothing as the duplicate of Areadbhar lands in the murky water. 

There’s a shift in the magic coming from Nemesis, it looks like Claude’s theory is correct. “Well that means one down, nine more to go.” He can’t help but groan.

Across the marsh, Nemesis roars out, his voice booming above everything like a beast himself. “All those who stand in my way… will be destroyed!”

Claude winces, hoping no one notices “This guy’s just a crusty old bastard.” He mutters to himself. 

There’s a shift in Nemesis’ forces, they’re preparing to charge. Raphael takes a fighting stance before he calls out. “Watch out Claude, they’re coming for us!”

Claude nods. Looks like it’s time to go hunt down each of the Elites before they can even think about taking on Nemesis.

* * *

Dimitri’s attention is split. He knows there’s no reason to worry about Claude, but he still cannot stop his eye wandering over to where his lover fights. Felix keeps glaring at him as they advance, muttering how he worries too much for everyone and should pay attention to his own safety. He knows this, knows that this distracts him and makes him a liability.

“Dimitri.” Edelgard’s voice draws him back to their own mission. She’s giving him a scolding expression, lips pursed in a frown. “Claude will be fine. Letting your attention drift will only get yourself injured and how do you think he’d react to that?”

“Sorry El, you’re correct.” Dimitri replies, turning from the main marsh to where Thales stands, surrounded by Agarthans. The Immaculate One trashes about nearby, her tail knocking over anyone too close, projectiles of light slamming into those in front of her.

“We can’t get close to Thales at this rate.” Hubert mutters beside his lord. Behind them Felix and Sylvain are fending off those approaching from the marsh. They have a small window to take out Thales and remove Rhea from the field before they get overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got Rhea handled.” The Professor assures them before moving closer to the roaring dragon with Seteth and Flayn, the Knights of Seiros following close behind.

In a matter of minutes, the Immaculate One’s attention is drawn to Seteth on his wyvern, calling out to her to keep her eyes on him. Dimitri doesn’t miss how Thales tries to control her, an extremely difficult feat given how he’s struggling. That’s quite fortunate for them that it isn’t working well. 

“Having issues, Uncle?” Dimitri smirks as Thales appears to have come to the realization that controlling Rhea and defending himself will not be possible.

“Nothing that cannot be corrected with your deaths.” The man snarls back, easing his attempt at controlling Rhea, resulting in the Immaculate One’s thrashing to worsen as she faces off against their allies, readying a death spell to hurtle at Dimitri.

Dimitri dodges out of the way, grunting as the magic collides with the terrain behind him, sending dirt flying into the air.

Edelgard moves to strike from the side, trying to take advantage of Thales’ attention on Dimitri.

“Emperor, you are not fast enough to pull that off.” He taunts her, trying to maintain the cover that he’s in control of the situation as he moves to avoid a counter strike from Dimitri. When Thales winces, blood dripping down the side of his ribs from where Areadbhar grazed him, Dimitri's sure they can win.

“Face it, all your plans were destined to fail, Uncle.” Edelgard boasts, her silver axe poised and ready to cleave the man whose been manipulating her for a long portion of her life in two.

Thales glares at her, covering the dripping wound on his side. The magic radiating from him could only mean one thing, he’s preparing the same spell he used deep in Shambhala that shook the ground under them. “You will never be able to defeat us!”

Dimitri snarls, standing beside Edelgard with Areadbhar aimed at the man who posed as their shared uncle. “We will defeat them all, for Fódlan, to protect everyone from whatever your people have planned.”

With a cry, they dash forward before Thales can unleash his quake. It’s only when the sound of the Immaculate One’s cries die down and Thales’ body slumps to the ground that they’re sure he’s dead.

In the distance, they miss seeing Rhea transform back into her human form, passing out as Seteth and the Professor steady her. The controlling spell is broken, Thales’ dead. The remaining Agarthan’s start fleeing from the marsh as best as they can. The Professor signals for the Knights to follow, ordering them capture them if possible, but make sure none escape. There's still things that need answering. 

Taking a deep breath, Dimitri turns his attention back to the fight against Nemesis’ army, the water of the marsh clearing before his eye.

“We should rejoin the others.” Edelgard suggests before she starts advancing to take out the archer manning a nearby ballista.

“Agreed.” Dimitri replies, making his own advance.  _ I’m coming Claude. _

* * *

Claude is riding high above the ground as the poisonous swamp vanishes, a feeling of minor relief washing over his body. At least now the risk of poison has been eliminated. And they’ve been able to take out seven of the ten Elites on top of that. But the battles have been taxing. All that remains are Gautier, Fraldarius and Riegan.

And Claude can’t help but find his ancestor being the biggest issue with every single one of his strategies. Particularly when he keeps shooting at him with his duplicate of Failnaught. And given Claude can’t use his Heroes Relic, he’s already at a disadvantage ignoring his choice of sticking to the air.

There’s a shift in the battlefield suddenly when Gautier becomes distracted from his current target of Raphael to Sylvain as the redhead moves in to take him on with his own Lance of Ruin, ready to let out all the rage he’s been harbouring over the crest system and what he’s been put through as a result of it on his ancestor. Claude can’t blame him for wanting to be the one to do it.

Quickly he becomes aware that Riegan’s no longer trying to shoot him out of the sky.

“Dima.” The sight of Dimitri trying to take on both Riegan and Fraldarius is what Claude spots when he looks to find his ancestor and he feels his heart nearly stop. Dimitri’s strong but they’re both much quicker, using it to their advantage to make numerous small strikes at him. “Dammit.” Claude curses, pushing Sylph to move in to help, only to get an arrow flying dangerously close as Riegan seems all too aware of his position in the sky.

He looks around for more aid, spotting Caspar and Ferdinand. “Caspar! Ferdinand! Intercept Riegan and Fraldarius! Give me time to get to Dimitri!” Claude shouts to them before turning his sights back on Dimitri.

Dimitri’s been struck with an arrow in his shoulder, trying to remove it as Fraldarius moves in to finish him off with a strike to his head.

“Sylph, I need you to take a big gamble here.” Claude whispers to his oldest friend. She growls back before diving down, claws extending to grab her target.

Riegan aims up to kill, failing to notice Caspar as he slams into his horse, knocking the archer to the ground as Sylph grabs Dimitri’s shoulders and lifts him into the sky, dodging Fraldarius’ attack as Ferdinand moves to strike the now confused falcon knight.

“Claude!” Dimitri’s shocked voice eases the tension in Claude’s body, relieved he was able to save the king’s life with his quick thinking.

“Dima, you need to be more careful in the middle of a battlefield.”

Dimitri’s reply is too quiet for Claude to hear over the roar of the battle beneath them, but he doesn’t miss the smile on his face.

Directing Sylph, they land in a nearby clearing, free of enemies as Dedue moves in to greet them. Dimitri rebalances himself as Claude drops to the ground beside him, jumping when the taller man drags him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Dima. At least let me boast about being able to save you for once before hugging me to death.” Claude wheezes out before returning the tender action, happy to be able to protect Dimitri from getting seriously injured. “You had me scared there.”

“You could have been killed coming to my aid Claude.” Dimitri whispers, pressing his face in Claude’s hair. They both linger together for just a moment more before separating.

When they return to the battle, the final Elite, Fraldarius, has fallen to Felix’s blade. Claude turns his attention to Nemesis, taking in how the barrier surrounding him finally fades completely, the large man growling in displeasure.

“Alright, looks like it’s time to face off against the big guy himself.” Claude won’t deny he’s nervous over this, terrified even. The legends all play up Nemesis, and from what he could see, none of it was an exaggeration, like he was secretly hoping. 

“We’ll need to be cautious.” Dedue comments and Claude finds himself agreeing.

Nemesis seems eager for combat now, moving forward to intercept the closest person to him, Felix. And while the man is quick, all he can do is dodge to simply stay alive as Nemesis whips his version of the Sword of the Creator around, taking out any unfortunate soldier standing too close.

“Spread the word, try to take distant shots at Nemesis. Avoid any close combat unless you’re sure you can take a hit from him or dodge it. We’ll have to slowly take him down if we want to avoid losing anyone here.” Claude calls out to everyone. They need to work together to make sure all of them make it out of this alive.

Slowly, they start fighting back against Nemesis. After Caspar takes a nasty hit when he takes a turn, they decide to make sure healers are at the ready in case it happens again.

After a long struggle, Claude’s finds himself on the ground, wincing in pain from a kick to his side moments ago as he holds his silver bow ready to fire. They’ve almost got him down, just one more strike should end Nemesis’ life, should end this whole war.

He glances to Dimitri and Edelgard before pointing his bow skyward and releasing a shot, dropping it to the ground and drawing his sword of Begalta, charging to try and land a hit. Nemesis dodges with ease, kicking him to the ground again. 

“You are all pathetic weaklings, this ends here.” Nemesis sneers at him, pulling his sword back to send it’s whipping blades at Claude before he can get his balance back.

There’s a small chuckle as Claude looks back at him. “Too bad we’re not losing to you, we’ve come too far to fall to some old fossil like you.” He mocks him, smiling as realization shifts over Nemesis’ face before he turns to block Dimitri and Edelgard’s attacks, only for the arrow Claude shoot moments ago to strike into his back, staggering him just long enough for the other’s weapons to stab clear through the walking legend’s chest.

Nemesis murmurs something as Claude pushes himself back to his feet, watching as the hulking man slumps forward, shattering to dust and scattering, carried away by the wind. 

“It’s over.” Edelgard sighs, letting her axe sit in the muck. Dimitri nods beside her, leaning on Areadbhar as Claude limps over to join them, standing between them, pulling them both close.

“It is. And this marks a new dawn for Fódlan too.” Claude smiles at them both. “We can move the country forward, into a better future. I know we can.” He can already see it. And in the back of his mind, he also realizes, it’s time for him to continue working towards his own dreams, it’s time for his return to Almyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I planned this out months ago I originally planned to have Rhea die as the only one who doesn't survive but I decided later on I want her to live so she can move to a farm and get therapy.
> 
> The final fight scenes are done! Just one more chapter left now! And the next chapter can be either long, short or in the middle.
> 
> I'm excited to write it either way. :3
> 
> We're almost at the end. Thanks everyone for your continued support through comments, kudos and reading my fic. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, it's time for rebuilding and looking to the future of Fódlan.  
Parting are unavoidable, but make the reunion so much sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header art by [cowboycleric](https://twitter.com/cowboycleric).

Standing in Derdriu harbour, Claude watches the waves crash upon the rocks below the pier, lost in the calm of the water. Three months have passed since Nemesis’ defeat on that swampy battlefield, three months since the war finally came to an end and they could begin to rebuild their lives, leading Fódlan into the dawn of a new age of peace. People could begin to grasp what was lost and what lies before them. A chuckle escapes Claude’s lips as he finds himself thinking back over the last few months.

He recalls their return to the monastery, where everyone, exhausted from the long battle, quickly succumbed to sleep before they could even address everything they had to handle. Once awake and rested, they began to assess their options.

Claude was eager to get any remaining details out of Rhea, but it became apparent that she had suffered greatly during her captivity, though Claude couldn’t help but wonder if the stress on her mind was already there long before she was brought into captivity. As Seteth slowly caught her up on the events of the last five years in a kinder fashion then any of them could, it was clear the Archbishop’s mask was breaking, or possibly already broken. She easily filled in the missing details that only she knew, secrets not even Seteth was aware of.

When everything was revealed, Claude felt angry with Rhea. Now all he can feel is pity along with the resentment. She had let her grief overcome her, left to fester into an obsession for her mother’s presence to the point it blinded her and drove her to hurt others in her deluded mission.

Edelgard’s views were even less forgiving, as her suffering was a result of the system Rhea designed long ago. He doesn’t see her opinion ever truly changing with time either. But hopefully Edelgard can eventually move on, never forgetting or forgiving Rhea, but still moving on and living. He’s sure it’s what her siblings would have wanted.

Dimitri, ever the compassionate man who tries to shoulder the grief of others far too easily, was sympathetic to Rhea’s pain. He found kinship in knowing how grief can twist one's reasoning, driving them to madness. Claude wasn’t surprised when Dimitri said this. Even so, Dimitri still did not defend Rhea’s actions, just as he never defends his own when his every action was driven by the ghosts that hounded him.

When it came to decide what would be Rhea’s fate, the Professor requested they leave it in their hands. Claude could understand why they wanted to be the one to make the call. Their life was directly affected by Rhea’s experiments.

And their decision, well when the Professor said they would take over as Archbishop, Claude couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Such a choice suited them. And it helped to ease his worries about how the reformation of the church would be handled. Seteth offered to assist them, naturally, and while stuffy and stiff as a brick, he’s found the man easier to work with then he first figured back in his academy days.

Rhea was relocated to a far corner of Alliance territory with Flayn and Catherine once she recovered. The Professor and Seteth hope beginning life anew will help her finally heal and begin to move on. A few weeks after they left, Claude remembers Edelgard receiving a letter from the young Nabatean detailing her life on their small farm, going into extreme detail over the raising of sheep and all the fish she could catch in the nearby river. Claude couldn’t help but tease Edelgard over how Flayn seemed to view her as a little sister. Edelgard just rolled her eyes, but he didn’t miss that she stored the letter away with care.

Thinking of that, Claude finds himself laughing, his voice carrying over the crashing sound of the waves. He thinks back to the day she announced that she was satisfied with how they were handling matters related to dismantling the crest and noble systems, and that with the Empire trusted to Ferdinand’s judgement, she had decided to travel to the various countries outside of Fódlan. Hubert’s shock was the most amusing thing Claude had ever seen. If only Ignatz was present, he’d have asked him to paint it, so he could always look back on that moment. 

It’ll be a good thing for Edelgard, to explore the world outside of Fódlan. To learn, to change how she views the world. Petra offered to take her to Brigid, an offer she accepted easily. Claude can’t help but hope she’ll find her way to Almyra one day, especially if his dream comes to fruition.

Naturally, Hubert was persistent that he accompanied her. There was no denying that he would be useful, however, in rebuilding the Empire, given his methods, though Dimitri protested the idea of using such underhanded means. Claude knows even in peace, sometimes such methods are a necessity. Better have someone who knows how to wield such means properly around to help. So in the end, they compromised that Hubert would routinely return to the Empire to check up on Ferdinand’s progress. Claude couldn’t help but tease them, enjoying the scowl Hubert gave him in return as Ferdinand tried to steer the conversation back on track.

And Edelgard doesn’t plan to stay away forever. In time, her role as Emperor will be forgotten. Until then, she will lay low, but she promised to return someday.

The topic of leaving while Fódlan is only just beginning to rebuild also hits a little close to Claude’s own plans. Surprisingly, when it came time to announce his own departure, it was far more difficult then he originally expected.

_“Claude, it's okay. Take slow, steady breaths.” Edelgard encourages him as he feels Dimitri’s hand on his back, helping to ease him down onto a chair, his legs wobbly as he takes slow breaths, coming down from the panic attack that gripped him moments ago._

_He nods, feeling his body start to relax. “I thought I’d be readier for this.” Claude laughs, his unease a heavy cloud in the room._

_“Beloved, if this is too much, do not feel the need to force yourself.” Dimitri takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling it up to give a gentle kiss. Claude still isn’t used to the nickname, and Dimitri’s tender care is threatening to make his heart burst, face turning more crimson then it was during his earlier attack._

_“Dima,” A weak laugh escapes him as he leans onto his lover’s shoulder. “You’re making this harder.” He always knew leaving was going to be hard; he just underestimated how hard it seems._

_“Claude.”_

_“Give him a moment to speak Dimitri. This is clearly important enough to him to call us here in private.” Edelgard gently scolds her stepbrother, smiling at Claude as she gives him an encouraging nod._

_“Thank you, El.” Claude smiles back before taking another deep breath, focusing his thoughts. A moment passes before he tries again, more confident than before._

Thinking back, Claude’s still surprised they both reacted so well to him announcing his departure for Almyra. Apparently, they both had a feeling he had bigger plans, and that one day, those plans would lead to him leaving Fódlan. 

That was two months ago when he announced his intention to leave, and last week he finally started getting ready to leave for Almyra. Today is the day.

“You may have been given a clean bill of health by Marianne to travel a few days ago, but you should still get a proper night’s sleep, Beloved.” A voice calls out from behind him, scolding but gentle as it draws his attention from the swell of the waves. Dimitri moves to his right side, gaze looking out to where Almyra waits in the distance before turning to him.

“I did get a proper night’s sleep.” Claude winks playfully at him.

Dimitri gives him a doubtful look. They both know that’s a lie. After all, how could Claude go to sleep early last night when Dimitri crawled into his lap, looking so adorable that Claude couldn’t stop himself from indulging in the gorgeous man offering himself to him. 

“Are you okay with walking around Dima? I’m pretty sure I overdid it a little bit last night.” Claude asks, grin getting wider as Dimitri’s face turns bright red as he glances away, tripping over his words as he tries to chastise him with no real bite. “And don’t worry. I feel better than I have in ages.”

It took two months for the Professor, Linhardt and Professor Hanneman to find a method to remove their additional crests. Then it took three more weeks after the surgery before they were confident that Claude and Edelgard were healthy enough to leave. As Lysithea had both her crests removed, they had her stay for a longer period. Hilda told Claude she’s going to be cleared next week.

“It’s a little sad that Edelgard and Lysithea couldn’t be here to see you off.” Dimitri says, thinking back to last night's farewell celebration. 

Claude nods in agreement. He misses them both already. He’s honestly missing everyone else as well, and he saw them just the night before.

Sylph coos from where she watches the two men, perched on one of the tall pillars overlooking the ocean. “It can’t be helped. Edelgard already left with Petra and Hubert for Brigid a few days after Teach cleared her. And Lysithea is still recovering at the monastery.” Removing both her crests left her incredibly weak. There was a point he worried she wouldn’t recover. “But I was still able to say farewell to them both back at the monastery.” They had their own smaller farewell feast before Edelgard set off after all.

“Mhmm.” Dimitri nods lost in his own thoughts.

“Are you still going to be okay?” Claude has faith in Dimitri, but he knows the man finds comfort when Claude expresses his concerns. Unifying Fódlan isn’t an easy task after all. While Ferdinand oversees the Empire’s rebuilding and Lorenz the Alliance, Dimitri is still ruling over it all, even if he is still apprehensive over it but Claude knows he’ll be a kind King. And he has so many people around that he can depend on. 

“It’s just daunting to finally be at a point where I won’t have you or Edelgard there to discuss things with. A part of me will always feel unworthy of the faith you both put in me,” Claude opens his mouth to tell him that he’s completely worthy, only for Dimitri to shush him with his finger to his lips, a soft smile on his face. “But another part of me, the part that’s become more confident in myself over the last few months, knows that I can do this. I’m not alone, I have all our friends to help me.” 

“Fódlan is in good hands.” Claude grins, removing Dimitri’s hand from his face to kiss over his knuckles. He knows their dreams are safe with him. 

“Yes. As is Almyra.” Dimitri says, pulling Claude close as he leans in, kissing him deep, passionately stealing away his every breath.

They stand there for what feels like both an eternity and not long enough, Sylph watching and cooing as the sun starts to rise higher and higher above them. Claude eventually pulls back, sighing and trying to not let the separation get to him. He should head off before it gets too late in the day.

“Beloved.” Dimitri whispers, reaching for something in his pocket.

“Dima?” Claude asks, watching as Dimitri takes his hand, gently, ever so gently slipping a ring on his finger. He can feel his heart stutter as he takes in the gift, it’s breath-taking. The silver band glimmers in the sunlight, a pair of yellow and blue gems practically glowing. He finds himself unable to speak as he stares, knowing full well what Dimitri intends with such a parting gift.

“Beloved, take this as a means to remember me, and as a promise that you’ll return to my side.” Dimitri tells him, resolute in his proposal.

“Dima, of course I will.” Claude’s voice is already threatening to crack. “No matter how difficult it’ll be down the road, yes.” There’re tears threatening to fall in the corner of his eyes as he hides his face in Dimitri’s shoulder.

“And I know you’ll make up the perfect scheme as we walk down that road.” Dimitri’s confidence in him sends his heart soaring ever higher, a sob trying to escape his throat.

“Yes.” Leaning in, they kiss one last time as Sylph flies down and lands beside them, chirping as she noses at Claude’s back. It’s really time to go.

When they part, Claude tries to smile as best he can, but he can’t seem to muster the energy. “I guess, I’ll be off.” He wishes he had a ring to give Dimitri in return, something to show his feelings as well. Thinking for a moment he reaches into his bag on Sylph’s back, pulling out a dagger he’s carried since he was just a little kid. “I don’t have a ring to give you, so for now accept this. It’s something I’ve had for a long time. It defended me when I needed it, and I want you to hold onto it for me until I return.”

“Claude.” Dimitri’s voice breaks, tears seeping down his cheek. Claude reaches over to wipe them away as Dimitri closes his hand are the tiny dagger's hilt.

“Wait for me. I promise to return to you.” Claude whispers to him, a vow to bind them both by, his voice weak and quiet before he climbs onto Sylph’s back, trying to keep the tears at bay at least until he’s out of sight. Dimitri’s smiling at him, eye sparkling in the light of the sun as Sylph spreads her wings and lifts off the dock.

The look of adoration on Dimitri’s face keeps Claude’s attention, even as he spots the others running up to wave their own goodbyes, Hilda cursing at him for trying to sneak away.

Slowly Dimitri gets smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing as Sylph flies high into the sky, heading home to Almyra.

Sylph gives off a worried growl as Claude leans over her neck.

“I-I’ll be fine Sylph, j-just need to let it out.” Claude whispers to her, body trembling as he finally lets the tears flow, sobbing as he heads home, with only his oldest friend as company and half his heart left in Fódlan.

* * *

Almost a year and a half has passed since the war came to an end. For Dimitri, rebuilding Fódlan barely allows him even a moment’s rest. Between dealing with angry nobles expressing their frustrations over losing their power as the systems are dismantled and working to return autonomy to the people of Duscur, even simple comforts like sleep feel like a fleeting dream.

The only time he’s able to relax is when he’s reading letters from his companions, detailing what they’ve been up to since the war’s end. It makes him incredibly proud to hear how their lives are changing as they work to their own happiness.

Dimitri’s work within the Kingdom has been progressing slowly but surely. In the north Sylvain and Felix are often busy with working on brokering peace talks with Sreng and taking care of Miklan’s young daughter that Sylvain adopted after spending months trying to find her. Rumor says that she’s more attached to Felix then Sylvain, much to the redhead’s grief. Ingrid spends much of her time travelling Fódlan for Dimitri as a Knight and his representative, though she never misses any of Dorothea’s performances in Enbarr. He hears that Dorothea is hoping to open a new orphanage in the city soon, funded by what her opera performances bring in.

While Dedue is often busy in Duscur rebuilding his homeland, Dimitri knows that he always finds time to visit Ashe at his inn. The smile on his face as he regales Dimitri with the progress Ashe keeps making with his Duscurian dishes warms the King’s heart. Mercedes and Annette have opened a school and orphanage near Fhirdiad, happy to take care of the children left alone as a result of the war. Mercedes always writes with news of her brother, currently serving time in an Enbarr prison, wanting to serve his time for the crimes he committed in the past.

Ferdinand informs him that the reconstruction effort in Adrestia is coming along well, with most of the nobles who would oppose the changes already stripped of their position years ago by Edelgard. Hubert routinely visits, often making them short least of all Edelgard move on while he’s away. Ferdinand regularly complains that Hubert seems to get even less sleep than before. It is rare for Dimitri to receive letters from Edelgard, but what he does receive are enlightening, telling of a variety of experiences, both good and bad, but altogether eye opening for his stepsister. 

Since inheriting the throne in Brigid, Dimitri has been exchanging many letters with Petra, working to broker peace between their nations as well as Dagda. In one such letter she informed him the rumors are true, that after inheriting House Varley and vanishing from the eye of the public, Bernadetta has found her way to Brigid. Petra assured him that she is happy there. According to more rumors, Caspar and Linhardt are at times spotted travelling around Fódlan, happy to do as they please. The only news of them being spotted is typically when they pass through Ordelia territory.

Under Lorenz’s care, the Alliance is faring well in its own recovery efforts. The man often writes of being exasperated at Leonie’s regular visits while performing her mercenary work, happy to disrupt him whenever she can. Raphael and Ignatz are still working as merchants, though they’re more likely to be found at Raphael’s family inn now. Ignatz has come to Fhirdiad once or twice at Dimitri’s request in the past, as his paintings are slowly growing in number in the castle halls. Still in contact with the merchants, their ears are always the first to hear the latest rumors and gossip. It was them who heard that Shamir often visits Catherine at the small farm she lives at with Rhea and Flayn. Shamir said, stopping at Raphael’s inn once, that Rhea appears to be happy.

Ever a constant thorn in Lorenz’s side and enjoying every moment of it, Hilda is busy with matters at Fódlan’s Throat. Marianne is ever found at her side, handling matters dealing with House Edmund there after their wedding a few months ago. Dimitri still remembers the angry letter Hilda wrote him berating Claude for not being able to attend. Rumor has it that Marianne’s become quite popular for her calm nature and beautiful smile when it comes to handling political matters, though Dimitri feels Hilda has mixed feelings, wanting to keep her smile to herself.

With her crests now removed, Lysithea has put her effort into rebuilding House Ordelia. Hilda wrote to Dimitri with excitement when news broke that Cyril, after graduating from the Knight’s Academy, went to propose to her. During a visit to Fhirdiad last month, Dimitri was surprised by how happy she looked with Cyril by her side, her natural hair color starting to return. They both spoke of planning a visit to Almyra once the Throat is opened.

Matters with the Church are being handled by the Professor, working diligently at restructuring it while aiding Dimitri in the removal of the crest system. According to Alois, who typically visits Fhirdiad relaying messages for the Professor, Seteth is busy working as their right-hand still, and Alois jokes that he’s finally learning to smile.

And then there’s the man of his heart, the reason Dimitri finds himself back in Derdriu, back at the same dock from over a year ago, waiting for an approaching envoy from Almyra. When he received the letter three weeks ago from an Almyran messenger, a woman he remembered seeing during the war, he felt his heart soar reading that the King of Almyra planned to visit Fódlan to begin discussion of a peace treaty, arriving at Derdriu in three weeks time.

Claude’s letters have always been few and far between. They’re short, keeping him up to date on his progress. Dimitri at times feels he leaves out a lot of the details to avoid worrying him. Dimitri can’t help but sigh, looking at the golden band on his finger, the sun making the green emeralds glimmer, the same color as Claude’s eyes. It arrived in his first letter, and Dimitri has always used it to ground himself when things become difficult, remembering their promise to each other.

Will the Almyran King be Claude, or his father? Claude’s letters have yet to inform him of his succession, though Dimitri wouldn’t put it past him to leave it as a surprise. Nervously he brushes some of his hair out of his face, fiddling with the braid he’s taken to using to contain it as it grew longer over the past year.

In the distance he finally spots the approaching ship, tensing as he feels Dedue’s hand on his shoulder. “Dimitri, I’m sure this will go well.” His friend assures him, a small smile on his face.

Hilda sighs, leaning against Marianne as if she’ll faint. “You know Claude, always wanting to make a dramatic entrance.”

“I’m sure he’s thrilled to see you again.” Marianne says with a confidence Dimitri wishes he had. He’s so worried he’ll make a fool of himself in front of the Almyran delegates. Edelgard would be ashamed to see him like this, acting like a shy child.

They watch as the ship pulls in, mooring at the dock. Dimitri straightens his posture, waiting for the plank to drop to greet the King of Almyra, only for a familiar face to walk off first.

“You are just as stiff as I expected.” Edelgard says, a small smile on her face as Hubert follows her.

Dimitri finds himself in a state of shock, staring at her and taking in how Edelgard’s hair is starting to slowly show her natural light brown color that he remembers from way back. The side ponytail containing it is now decorated with a few small braids.

“Dimitri?” Edelgard asks as she moves to stand beside him.

“Sorry. I did not expect you to be in Almyra, El. Nor did I expect you to be returning today.”

She smiles, pulling him into a small hug. “I ended up in Almyra two months ago. I decided to stay for a while after running into Claude. He boasted about the ring you gave him for hours the first day. I was tempted to see how well he could float in the canal.”

“I see.” Dimitri can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. “I am glad to see you again. Are you planning to stay in Fódlan or is this just a short visit?”

Edelgard laughs, pulling back from him. “It is good to see you too, Dimitri. But I feel I shouldn’t be your main focus right now.” She smiles, turning her head back in the direction of the ship.

Dimitri’s gaze follows, and he feels his legs go weak at the sight before him.

Standing at the ship’s entrance is Claude, robbed in elegant silks colored in an array of golds, greens and browns. There’s a golden crown sitting atop his white hair, peppered with small patches of returning brown color. His beard has already returned to its natural color and a nostalgic braid dangles on the left side of his head.

Dimitri registers someone announcing him as the King of Almyra, but Dimitri’s focus is solely on Claude, ignoring everything else around him as a smile graces his face as the other king approaches him, a dazzling smile on his face.

“Don’t give me too much of a hard time for not giving you a proper warning now, Dimitri.” Claude greets him, offering his hand.

“Claude.” Dimitri says, pulling the King of Almyra into a hug, the smile on his face getting wider as he spins the other man around.

The Almyran dignitaries watch in shock as the King of Fódlan treats their own King with a startling familiarity they were not prepared for. Edelgard can’t help but shake her head as Dimitri, no longer caring about the crowd around them, kisses Claude for the first time in so long.

* * *

The gossip spreads like wildfire of their kiss. But a larger, more amazing rumor spreads just days after, rumors of a grand wedding between the two Kings as a sign of peace and unity between their countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. I can't believe it's over... A part of me doesn't know what to with myself anymore and another part is celebrating that I'm free.
> 
> Did I have to give a summary on what everyone else is doing after the war? No, but I really wanted too.
> 
> Also you know Claude is sending letters to all the Golden Deer as well, and sends prank mail to Lorenz once a month.
> 
> Lysithea is the flower girl at the wedding and tries to murder Claude with them at some point.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for staying with me over this whole journey. All your comments and kudos are what's kept me going and just, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


End file.
